Rise of the Demogoblin
by Icon of Sin
Summary: Neglect, something no child should ever feel. Alone and ignored he starts hearing a voice who sees his life and decides to help him not knowing the voice belongs to a Demon. The Demon itself sees not only the potential for greatness in the boy but also someone who can revive the legacy of a certain Goblin and strike fear in the Elemental Nations. Godlike NarutoxHarem Ch 4-10unbetad
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Demogoblin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spiderman.

Note: I have never written a story before so this is my first attempt at one so I apologize in advance for any bad grammar and so on.

Beta: Gogeta444, Thanks for your help.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"**_Demogoblin speech_**"

'**_Demogoblin thought_**'

Chapter 1

Sadness.

That is what a ten year old boy known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was feeling as he watched his parents train his little twin sisters in the ways of the ninja while hiding behind a tree.

His parents were none other than Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage aka the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze the red hot-blooded habanero.

His twin sisters were known as Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze and Saya Uzumaki Namikaze. Both are seven years old right now.

Six years ago a masked man had appeared out of nowhere and had taken the twins hostage in order to get the Yondaime away from the current vessel of the Kyuubi so that he could incorporate his plan in releasing the Kyuubi to destroy the village.

Having taken the twins hostage the masked man had thrown the two newborns in the air, making the Yondaime act fast to save his newborn daughters. However upon closer inspection he noticed that each twin had an explosive tag on their blankets that was about to go off. So acting quickly the Yondaime removed the blankets and threw the explosive tags away while using his Hiraishin to get them to safety before the tags could go off while regrettably leaving his wife behind at the mercy of the masked man.

After getting them to safety he had rushed back to save his wife only to find her laying on the ground with the masked man nowhere in sight. His wife had then told him that the masked man had released the Kyuubi and had gone straight for the village. Having no choice but to deal with the beast he first took his wife where the twins were currently located and after kissing them goodbye he quickly made his way towards the rampaging Kyuubi.

As he was fighting the beast, the fox then began gathering energy creating a black ball of energy intent on destroying him along with the village. When the beast fired the ball he had used his Hiraishin on the massive ball of chakra, successfully redirecting it somewhere else.

Just before he could sigh in relief he was then ambushed by the masked man however with quick thinking he was able to use his Hiraishin at the last second to get away while knowing the masked man would follow him.

AN:(I will skip the fight between Minato and Tobi since you all know what happened)

After the retreat of the masked man, Minato had gathered Kushina and the twins outside to seal the kyuubi into the newborns seeing as his wife was too weak from giving birth to have the Kyuubi sealed inside her again and with the fox approaching, seeing no other choice Minato decided to use the Death Seal to summon the Shinigami in order to seal the kyuubi in the twins by sealing the Yin chakra into Narumi and the Yang into Saya.

**FLASHBACK:**

Before Minato fought the masked man, his eldest son Naruto had found him first. He had been watching the masked man from a safe distance while unknown to him the masked man had already sensed him the moment he arrived. In a matter of seconds the masked man appeared behind Naruto intending to use him as a hostage should the Yondaime interfere with his plans.

"You must be the Yondaime's eldest son" the masked man said from behind Naruto.

Naruto quickly turned around only to be held up in the air with a hand wrapped tightly around his neck by the masked man, choking him slightly. Naruto struggled to get the hand off his neck since he couldn't breathe and was on the verge of passing out from the man's tightening grip around his neck but knew it was futile seeing as the man holding him by the neck was way stronger than him.

'Is this really how it ends' Naruto thought before passing out.

Sensing the Yondaime arriving Tobi was about to knock the boy out and use him as a hostage when out of nowhere the boys hand shot up to his own neck and grabbed him in a tight grip making it hard to breathe. Not expecting this along with the massive pain in his neck the masked man tried to use his Kamui ability to "escape" the grip only to find out he was unable to.

Realizing his Kamui is not working, he quickly let go of the boy and began to try and break free from the surprisingly strong grip that was on his neck but was shocked that the boy's grip was too strong to remove.

'How is he this strong' the masked man thought while still trying to free himself.

Suddenly he felt the grip tighten even more along with his neck burning and soon begins to panic seeing he was unable to release the grip on his neck and just as he took out a kunai from his sleeve to stab the boy, he started hearing a faint but evil laughter coming from the child.

"**_Do you really think I will let you kill the boy?_**" He quickly looked at the kid only to see red eyes with black slits looking back at him." **_Tell me you useless sack of flesh, do you really think I will let you kill my reincarnation?_**" Naruto said in a demonic voice all the while squeezing the neck even tighter along with the burning sensation getting worse forcing the masked man to drop his kunai in pain while struggling to get free from the iron grip seeing as he couldn't breathe.

Sensing someone about to arrive 'Naruto' gave him a warning. "**_I can sense your fear of dying here and it would be so easy to end you but I won't. I want you to remember this moment where I could have ended your life and I also want you to remember what I'm about to tell you. The Shinobi world will never be the same upon my return and when I do, all five nations will know true terror, unlike your so called Moons Eye Plan._**"

Tobi's eyes widened when he heard that while the possessed Naruto had a disturbing grin when he saw this. "**_You're wondering how I know about your idiotic plan? Well let's just say that it's one of my many abilities_**" said the possessed Naruto while giving a demented laugh.

Sensing someone seconds away from arriving he decided to continue. "**_It seems our time is up. Remember this so you'll know that I have returned to this world._**"

At that moment Tobi saw the boy become a tall demonic looking creature with a tattered robe that's dark blue on the outside and red on the inside while his clothes consisted of a dark blue colored armor with a demonic faced orange belt.

But what really frightened him was his face. It was a pale yellow demonic face with red slitted eyes and its mouth was open showing razor sharp teeth with a long red tongue. 'He looks like…' "**_A Goblin_**" the unknown entity finished the man's thought for him scaring him even more.

It was then that he spotted a yellow flash approaching signifying the imminent arrival of the Yondaime when he realized he had taken his eyes off the 'boy' and when he looked back, the boy… no the Goblin was gone.

**FLASHBACK END:**

While the twins were being used to seal the Kyuubi's chakra, the Shinigami was about to split the Kyuubi's soul when suddenly the soul disappeared and when the Shinigami followed it's trail with it's eyes it then saw what looked to be a boy with red slitted eyes looking him directly in the eyes.

"**_This soul is mine Shinigami!_**" said the possessed Naruto to the Shinigami.

Eyes narrowing the Shinigami was about to reach for the boy to get the soul back when out of nowhere the boy had summoned what looked like a black pumpkin of sorts that was emanating dark energy and seeing this the Shinigami paused. The Shinigami then nodded to the boy and disappeared with the Namikaze family unaware of what had transpired, still confused as to how they were still alive.

Naruto had been neglected most of his life, even more so since the birth of his twin sisters because they held the Kyuubi but what his parents weren't aware of was that he's been hearing a voice most of his life. This voice has been teaching him abilities he never knew he had, with one such example being fire. He had discovered this one day when he was exploring the forest and was suddenly attacked by a wild animal. The wild animal seeing a small child was about to attack until Naruto acting on instinct shot his hand out having a blast of fire shoot from the palm of his hand burning the animal alive. Unfortunately the grass around him was dried up making it easily flammable which led to him being surrounded by flames.

Just when he thought he was a going to die, he suddenly hears a voice.

"**_Do not fear the flames boy, for they are yours to command._**"

Confused he reached out to the flames and to his astonishment he was unharmed.

Since then he could hear the voice and has done everything it told him to. It had taught him how to control the flames to an extent since he was too young to do more.

One day the voice had told him that he would have to leave the village to a hidden underground cavern were he would finally meet the one who has spoken to him for years. He needed to leave the village if he wanted to get stronger and to show his family that it was a mistake to ignore him.

"Tonight I will leave this village for tonight onwards my life will never be the same" said Naruto to himself and couldn't help but chuckle for he had a nagging feeling that his life will change for the better.

He then remembered the name the voice gave him when he asked him what to call him.

"**_Demogoblin._**"

I Hope you like this story and like I said it's my first one. I've always wondered what it would be like if he was the Demogoblin and well here it is.

This will be a harem but it will be mostly civilian women mainly women who are rarely used in any fanfic and for those like Yoshino, keep in mind in this story she never married Shikaku so no their not cheating and also note when Naruto reaches the cavern he will be trained by the demon in his realm meaning time will be different and when he's done training he will be a lot older while for others only 3 years have passed.

Harem:

Tsunami

Mebuki

Yoshino

Ayame

Karin

Mei Terumi

Female kyuubi

Mito Uzumaki (never married Hashirama, her sister "OC" did)

Haruna

Toki

Koyuki

Fuka

Tsunade maybe

Shizune. maybe


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Demogoblin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spiderman.

Note: I have never written a story before so this is my first attempt at one so I apologize in advance for any bad grammar and so on.

Beta: Gogeta444, as usual thank you for your help.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"_**Demogoblin speech**_"

'_**Demogoblin thought**_'

Chapter 2

**Konoha:**

It is near midnight in the village of Konohagakure with the shops closed, the streets empty and the only signs of life are the few Shinobi patrolling the village. While most of the village is asleep awaiting the next day, there is one person in particular who has other plans which involve leaving said village to follow his own path, unaware of how much of an impact he will have on the Shinobi world.

**Namikaze Mansion:**

Inside the Namikaze mansion Naruto was getting ready to finally leave the village in search of the cavern the Demogoblin spoke off. Right now he was looking at the object in his hand which was a picture of his "Family" all smiling together with his mother holding the newborn Narumi and his father holding Saya with him standing in the middle. However unlike them he wasn't smiling, if anything his face was devoid of any emotion.

Ever since his twin sisters were born his parents had started paying less and less attention to him until it got to the point where it seemed like he never even existed anymore.

His parents would only pay attention to the twins. They would celebrate their birthdays, do anything they wanted, even train them in the ways of the ninja and yet not once had they done any of that for him.

Every time he suggested something his sisters would suggest something else and they would always listen to them all the while completely ignoring what he suggested. Even when the twins did something bad they would just blame it on him and his parents would believe them resulting in him either getting hit or being sent to his room without being given food for either lunch or dinner, sometimes even both.

On their birthdays the twins would get lots of presents, have their friends over and have a good time but when his birthday came there was no celebration since every time it came the rest of his family would either be out having dinner in some fancy restaurant or would just be spending time as a "family". What made it worse is when they came back and his parents weren't looking, one or both his sisters would tease him about how his parents had once again forgotten his birthday and how much of a loser he is and why he doesn't just go and do everyone a favor and kill himself.

_"It's not like Tou-san or Kaa-san will ever miss you. In fact they're probably wondering why there is some stranger in the house."_ Saya mockingly said to Naruto

Naruto then thought back before the twins were born and how even then his parents wouldn't pay much attention to him. Whenever he would ask his father to play some games with him, to train him or anything just to spend time with him, he would always have the same excuse that he was busy with either paperwork or he was tired and when he would ask his mother she would always say "maybe later sochi " or would just go to the Uchiha compound to talk to Mikoto, not even once bothering to take him with her.

And to think that despite how they treated him, he still believed that things would turn around for him especially with the news of him becoming a big brother.

He should've seen it coming the moment he heard his mother was pregnant with twins knowing that once the twins were born, the chances of him ever being noticed or to be able to spend at least one day with his parents as a family were over. But even so he had hoped that maybe, just maybe with the help of his siblings his parents would notice him again. Instead it got much worse to the point he might as well not exist to them.

Even though he was neglected by his family it was not the main reason for his hatred. No, the real reason was because his father had declared to the village the day the Kyuubi was defeated that he was the jailer of the Kyuubi instead of his sisters.

The bastard had made him the scapegoat for those who lost their loved one's because of the Kyuubi's attack, blaming him for everything since he had the tailed beast "inside him" which in turn the attacks began.

There were times were he was caught off guard and was then beaten like an animal, calling him a Demon incarnate. Hell he even had a few close calls at being at deaths door.

To make matter's worse his own mother had turned a blind eye on what the blonde bastard had done to him, leaving him to fend for himself and when he finally confronted them one day they had told him that he had to endure for both his sister's sake, not wanting that kind of life for them.

'Endure'

Thinking about how his life has been so far and knowing it will only get worse in the years to come Naruto balled his fist and began to shake in pure rage, never noticing his eyes changing to a red color briefly. Opening his hand and looking at the crumbled picture he conjures flames in his hand incinerating the picture.

"You will pay for making my life hell Namikaze's. YOU WILL ALL PAY!" Naruto yells in his head in rage.

Quickly putting on an old brown tattered robe he jumps out of the window and makes his way towards the alleyways in the village.

"_**Set them off so you can leave this pathetic excuse of a village**_" the voice commanded and nodding Naruto does as he was told by making a familiar hand sign and thus begins the plan.

*Sound of explosions going off in multiple directions*

Setting off the explosive notes which he secretly planted without anyone being the wiser days before had the patrols scrambling everywhere trying to figure out what was happening and knowing that the village will be on full alert soon, Naruto knew he had a limited window of opportunity to leave.

"Time to go"

Moving quickly he was running in the alleyways making sure of not being spotted by anyone though it was highly unlikely since nearly every ninja was busy investigating the explosions.

Naruto knew that the only one's he had to worry about were the two gatekeepers guarding the entrance of the village he was heading towards. Though luckily the Demogoblin had taught him how to use a certain bomb to escape.

Meanwhile the two Chunnin guards were fully alert, making sure that no one got in or out of the village after the explosions happened. What they never expected was a pumpkin to roll right next to their feet. Seconds later the pumpkin bomb went off letting out a big green cloud of smoke disorienting both Chunnins and making them cough uncontrollably. They were caught by so much surprise that they never even noticed a robed figure appear behind them knocking them out.

After knocking them both out Naruto jumped up a tree branch and started tree jumping while listening to the Demogoblin on where to go.

'That gas pumpkin bomb was very effective' Naruto couldn't help but think in awe seeing how easily it can bring one's defense down.

"_**Just wait till I teach you the explosive ones**_" the voice said to Naruto while letting out a disturbing chuckle.

After tree jumping for a few hours Naruto started to feel tired with voice suggesting he find a nearby cave and rest. Quickly finding one Naruto went inside, took off his robe and laid it down to use it as a sleeping mat. Going back outside he gathered some wood to start a fire to keep warm and after finding some he places them in the middle of the cave and then conjuring some fire in his hand, he then sets the wood ablaze. After a few minutes he then laid on top of his robe and fell asleep.

Unknown to Naruto the moment he fell asleep, four Shinobi with blank white masks stepped out of the shadows and walked closer to him, intending to capture him. However unknown to them Naruto may have been asleep but not the Demogoblin for he always kept watch. Barely stifling a grin for what he was about to summon, the fire Naruto lit up to keep warm began to grow brighter while taking on the form of a demonic winged creature.

Not realizing the danger they were in, the four shinobi prepared to make their move when suddenly the "creature" shot straight towards them with the intention of cutting them in half.

"_**Nothing but corpses**_", 'Naruto' spoke out loud alerting the four, but it was already too late.

I apologize if not much happened in this chapter but now that I got Naruto out of Konoha things will definitely pick up where he will finally get to the cavern and meet the Demogoblin. Also I will add Tsunade and Shizune.


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Demogoblin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spiderman.

Note: I have never written a story before so this is my first attempt at one so I apologize in advance for any bad grammar and so on.

Beta: Gogeta444, thanks you for helping me out.

"Naruto Talking"

'Naruto Thought'

"Demogoblin Talking"

'Demogoblin Thought'

Chapter 3

A few hours had passed since the incident with the Root ninjas and we now find Naruto once again tree jumping, now even more determined to find the cave. He was awoken an hour prior by Demogoblin and was told what had transpired the moment he fell asleep. Needless to say Naruto was not pleased.

'I won't go back to Konoha and I sure as hell won't become one of Danzo's weapons.' Naruto thought angrily as he recalled the information he was told from what Demogoblin was able to gather from the dying Shinobi. He knows now that Danzo has been watching him for some time now, suspecting there was more to him than what he appeared to be.

Back when he was in the academy, Naruto was considered as the dead last since he would fail all the exams, resulting in everyone in the class laughing at him while in his parents case, they would give him looks of disappointment, even thinking that maybe he wasn't cut out to be a Shinobi. Unknown to them, it was all a lie for he purposely failed the exams. One important lesson the Demogoblin had taught Naruto was that Knowledge is power and one should never reveal his/her hand unless absolutely necessary.

What nobody in the academy or the village as a whole ever realized was that Naruto was always watching them, studying them to see what they specialized in and how it can be used against them. Naruto would always go to the library to read on the history of the various clans of Konoha amongst other clans they have come across, Paying close attention to what their abilities were when mentioned and memorized them. But the one that really caught his attention was the brief history of The Uzumaki Clan and how they specialized in fuinjutsu.

Naruto remembered studying one of his "father's" kunai's that he had in his office in the Namikaze compound and upon closer inspection he remembered seeing some sort of seal on it.

"So that seal is the secret of the Hiraishin" Naruto said with narrowed eyes while inwardly making a note to copy the seal on paper so he could study it and find a weakness so when the time came to confront the Yondaime he would be able to counter it.

"**_I cannot wait to see the look on the Yondaime's face when he realizes his fabled Hiraishin technique is useless against you_**" Demogoblin couldn't help but say, making Naruto smirk.

Meanwhile civilians and ninja alike would pass by and see him reading. They would always assume that he was just doing it to finally become a Genin.

Shaking his head and focusing back on the task at hand, Naruto started making his way towards a small town known as the Land of Waves. After an hour or so he finally arrived in Wave.

As he entered the town he couldn't help but notice how peaceful it was. Everywhere he looked some people were smiling, while others were simple having idle conversation and laughing afterwards and he could even see children running around playing games. Overall quite a peaceful place.

"**_The cave is just beyond this town Naruto_**" nodding he kept walking until he saw a young woman coming from the opposite direction than his.

As they passed each other Naruto felt a bolt like sensation but chose to ignore it and kept walking, not knowing that the young woman had felt the same thing.

"What was that?" the woman said to herself as she quickly turned around and saw someone with an old tattered robe disappearing into the crowd.

"Tsunami" turning back around she saw that it was her father who called her.

"Coming" she answered and taking one last glance where she saw the robed figure disappear, the nineteen year old quickly ran to catch up to her father not knowing that they will meet again in a few years.

"**_Are you blushing boy?_**" he heard Demogoblin asking in a mocking tone. Feeling embarrassed Naruto decided not to answer and just continued onward. As soon as he arrived in the forest he knew the cave was nearby.

While Naruto was searching for the cave, Demogoblin thought back to how the two reacted when they passed each other.

'**_Their destinies are intertwined_**' It seems his successor had unknowingly crossed paths with his destined one.

Seeing as Naruto was about to find the cave, he couldn't help but grin thinking about how Naruto will react when he sees what he actually looks like.

"**_And then there's the training he will receive, for I refuse to have a weak child as my reincarnation. When I'm done with him he will become Hell incarnate_**" he then starts to chuckle which turns into a full blown loud cruel laughter.

**A few minutes later:**

"**_Naruto we're here_**"

Naruto quickly stops walking and looking ahead he sees what looks like a cave entrance. Making his way inside he notices that there's nothing out of the ordinary but continues on nonetheless, walking deeper into the cave until he sees a dead end.

"This is a dead end" Naruto spoke to Demogoblin while looking around to see if he missed anything.

All of a sudden the walls in the cave are set ablaze, but somehow Naruto remained unharmed.

"**_Naruto, spill some blood on the ground and we can finally meet._**"

Hearing this Naruto takes out a kunai he took from one of the dead ROOT ninjas, but then hesitates as he starts to think about what he is about to do.

"Do I really want to do this?"

Thinking back to how his life has been so far, he tightens his hold on the kunai and cuts his hand letting the blood fall on the floor. The moment his blood hit the flaming floor everything turned bright and Naruto was engulfed in a red light.

**Back in Konoha:**

Saya and Narumi we're making their way to the academy when Saya noticed that Naruto wasn't around.

"Have you seen the loser" she asked Narumi.

Narumi turning to her sister scoffed.

"Who cares where he is, he's probably in his room moping since he knows he'll fail again as usual. Honestly I can't see why they don't just kick him out. He's nothing but a disgrace to the Namikaze name" said Narumi

Saya nodding dropped the subject and continued walking alongside her sister to the academy.

**Unknown Location:**

Naruto after regaining consciousness got up and immediately looked around to check his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"**_Welcome Naruto_**"

Naruto quickly turned to find the source of the voice only to come face to face with a demonic creature with pale yellow skin, red slitted eyes and razor sharp teeth wearing a tattered dark blue robe and armor while sitting on a throne of sorts.

"Demogoblin" he said with wide eyes as the Goblin nods in confirmation, all the while inwardly laughing at the child's reaction.

After laughing at the boy's expense for a few seconds, Demogoblin then gets serious.

"**_Are you ready to change your life forever?_**" the Demon asked.

This was it. There was no turning back, not that he ever planned to and seeing the Goblin getting up from his throne he knew things were about to change but he didn't care for he will embrace the changes and deal with all challenges head on.

**13 years later/3 years in the Elemental Nations:-**

Thirteen years had passed since Naruto's arrival in the dimension known as Otherplace or as the other Demon's called it Limbo. It had since then become his new home. While in Otherplace Naruto had learned how time moves quite differently in Otherplace than in the Elemental Nations and more importantly he learned about 'The Demogoblin' and his origin.

**Flashback:**

Naruto was astonished when the world they were in had turned into some sort of an advanced "village" with really tall buildings and metal contraptions with wheels moving around which he soon found out were called cars and that the advanced village was called a city known as New York. Next he saw what appeared to be some guy in a red and blue spider themed costume shooting what seemed to be webs from his wrists at buildings to move around. The Goblin had said that his name was Spiderman, causing him chuckle at the name.

What really caught his attention though was the individual Spiderman was fighting. The individual was wearing an orange hooded robe and vest with a blue suit underneath. He even had a pale yellow face with red eyes that closely resembled Demogoblin's. Here he learned that the individual went by the name Hobgoblin and that their close resemblance was no coincidence, something he would explain later on.

Having accepted the answer he then noticed that the Hobgoblin was flying on some strange purple metal creature which Demogoblin explained was called a glider.

He watched how the Hobgoblin was dominating every fight against the web slinger by shooting some sort of projectiles from the glider at the web slinger, cutting all the webs he shot at the buildings while throwing pumpkin bombs from atop of the glider.

The scene then changed to Spiderman, who had finally turned the tables on the Hobgoblin who had been toying with the web slinger instead of killing him, ultimately leading to his defeat. At that point he made a mental note to avoid doing what the Hobgoblin did which was to never underestimate your opponent.

When the fight was over, the scene had changed once again to a later time where a man named Norman Osborne was working on a serum when an accident occured leading to an explosion and "ending" his life.

Later a new Goblin had appeared who called himself the Green Goblin. Green Goblin then began kidnapping those who he claimed were responsible for Norman's "demise". From what he could tell, this Green Goblin was somewhat similar to The Hobgoblin except this one had super strength, had better weapons including a secondary much larger glider and was a lot more cunning.

After witnessing the first fight between Spiderman and the Green Goblin, it then changed to where the Green Goblin was chasing after the Hobgoblin which ultimately lead to the Hobgoblin's defeat and his identity being exposed. Though the one thing that really caught his attention was that metal "box" that was able to open black vortexes giving the Goblin the ability to appear anywhere he wanted.

'I wonder what that thing is' Naruto thought, wondering what it was and if he could use it.

As the battle between the web slinger and the Green Goblin continued, The Goblin had apparently decided to target Spiderman's loved ones, mainly the red head which pushed the hero over the edge. In the end the girl was accidently sucked into one of those vortexes never to be seen again, the device malfunctioned on the Goblin which resulted in him also being sucked up in one of those vortexes and was now trapped inside between dimensions forever and the web slinger had lost it all.

Overall like the Hobgoblin, the Green Goblin had lots of chances to kill Spiderman but decided to torment the man, believing he could end his nemesis anytime he pleased. Here he made another note to himself to never get overconfident. Giving your enemies a chance is the stupidest thing anyone can ever do.

Finally the scene changed to how the Demogoblin came to be. Apparently Machendale aka the Hobgoblin refused to change his ways and with the Green Goblin gone he then returned to crime, though every time he would be stopped by the web slinger.

Having grown tired of his failures, Hobgoblin had come in contact with a Demon and offered his soul to the Demon in exchange for power, not knowing the Demon would be in full control of his body.

Since the deal was made, several interesting events had transpired. The first being the Demon taking over Machendale's body and causing havoc followed by separating into two separate entities along with having all the memories of Machendale/ Hobgoblin leading to the Birth of Demogoblin.

Next the Demogoblin went on a personal holy crusade to punish sinners which eventually lead to him joining a group of deranged psychopaths consisting of a serial killer/Symbiote known as Carnage, an insane woman known as Shriek, a four armed creature with the web slingers abilities who called itself Doppleganger, and finally a man with the power of the Carrion virus who went by the name Carrion. Eventually Demogoblin had grown tired of the group and had gone on his own again only to come across the Hobgoblin which then lead to a fight to the death.

After fighting for some time eventually both were severely wounded however it was quite clear that Demogoblin still had the upper hand which made the Hobgoblin desperate.

The Hobgoblin knowing he could not beat his Demon counterpart in a fair fight had decided to use other tactics. Knowing of Demogoblin's obsession with sinners while knowing that only the children were spared his wrath since they were the only ones he didn't consider sinners he then threw a pumpkin bomb at an unsuspecting family resulting in the mother being unconscious and the child crying for his mother unaware of the pillar that would soon crush them. Knowing he would die and using what little strength he had left, Demogoblin had let Hobgoblin go so he could hold the crumbling pillar at bay long enough for the web slinger to save the mother and child.

Unfortunately his strength had eventually given out and was ultimately crushed by the pillar.

At this he made yet another note to himself that not everyone deserves to die seeing as the Demogoblin thought that only the children were innocent while the rest were sinners while also promising that should he ever come across someone who resorted to cowardly tactics, then he would kill them in the most painfullest way imaginable.

"**_I had the potential to become one of the most powerful if not the most powerfulest had I focused on training in my powers. Instead I chose to hunt sinners. Do not make the same mistakes I made Naruto. As my successor I promise you I will train you to the ground to ensure you become a being of unimaginable power and now that you've seen the lives of all three Goblins you know now what you should avoid doing in the future_**" Demogoblin spoke in a serious tone.

"Yes I will not make the same mistakes that you three made which was underestimating your opponent, being overconfident and to declare everyone an enemy. It would be foolish to do so and I bow to you that I will succeed were all three of you failed" Naruto said to the Goblin understanding why he was shown this and to not fall like the other three.

**5 years later:**

Five years had passed since then and now we find Naruto dodging explosive pumpkin bombs being thrown by Demogoblin, while countering with his own. Demogoblin was on his glider while Naruto was on foot, since the Demogoblin had yet to teach him how to summon his glider, however this was done on purpose.

Demogoblin knew that Ninja fought in a different way than what he was used to. A ninja would go from using kunai's and swords to Jutsu and Taijutsu and knew he had to first train Naruto in being able to dodge and counter anything that was thrown at him. Unlike the two other Goblins, Demogoblin never used technology to create weapons, no he had what was called magic. With it he could not only summon his glider but summon weapons at will. He gave some of this power to Naruto so he can begin training in conjuring weapons or in this case pumpkin bombs at will.

Demogoblin seeing a pumpkin bomb heading his way he quickly throws one of his own at the incoming bomb having both explode from the impact.

'**_Not bad Naruto not bad at all, those meat bags won't know what hit them_**' Demogoblin thought while chuckling inwardly.

**Another 5 years later:**

We now see Naruto fighting other Demons hand to hand. He knew he couldn't just rely on the pumpkin bombs, so he had started training in hand to hand combat to ensure he wasn't defenseless should he find himself surrounded and unable to use his bombs.

'Though I could always burn them alive' he thought to himself.

He remembered seeing the Hobgoblin in particular being able to fight hand to hand. So he had paid close attention during his fights making sure to memorize his fighting style. While he was doing this he also added some of his own Taijutsu which he had learned from the one called Might Guy. A year before he left the village, one day while in one of the training grounds, Naruto had been hiding on top of a tree branch while watching a man who was considered a Taijutsu specialist train. To some they might think the man looked ridiculous and his so called training methods were off but not Naruto. No he knew everything this man did was effective and deadly, so one day he had finally approached the man to see if he would train him in secret.

Gai had accepted to train him. He had wasted no time in learning everything he could from the man for a year before his defection. He may have only trained for a year, however he did learn a lot when it came to close quarter combat. He was by no means a master yet but he was very proficient.

Now combining his training he learned from Might Gai along with the fighting style of the Hobgoblin, not to mention that Demogoblin had given him more of his powers, which resulted in him having super strength, agility, and stamina. Well it was easy to say that those poor Demons never stood a chance.

**3 years later/now 13 years in Otherplace:**

'You'll have to do better than that Demogoblin" Naruto spoke while grinning, at this point Naruto had grown quite a bit.

No longer was he some small angry child who was considered the "dead last". Now he stood as a twenty three year old man who is six foot five with spiky if somewhat faded blond hair with red tips and a semi muscular build. Right now he was wearing an exact replica of the Demogoblin's clothing minus the demon form for he had yet earn it.

At the moment Naruto was sticking to the walls of a nearby building by focusing Chakra in the soles of his feet, having dodged a flaming missile from the Demogoblin's glider.

Seeing the Goblin approaching and thinking quickly he throws three pumpkin bombs with one being a smoke bomb and made all three detonate, with the smoke bomb itself catching the Goblin off guard. While Demogoblin was distracted Naruto threw three razor bats at him.

Demogoblin seeing this was about to dodge, however the moment he prepares to dodge, Naruto appears behind him and shoots a lightning bolt from one of his fingertips at his back.

"**_GAAAAH!_**" The Goblin screams in pain from the lightning bolt along with the razor bats impaling themselves in his flesh having been unable to dodge them resulting in him falling off his glider and hitting the ground face first.

After laying on the ground for a few seconds the Goblin turns around only to see his student standing over him with a wicked grin and a flaming pumpkin bomb in hand.

Seeing this the Demogoblin can't help but laugh.

**Flashback End:**

Shaking his head at the memories we now find Naruto with an excited face seeing as he's finally going to learn one if not the most crucial ability of the Demogoblin.

Summoning the glider and learning how to use its own weapons.

"**_Naruto to summon the glider you must…_**" however the Goblin was then interrupted by the sound of a woman screaming.

**Land of Waves minutes prior:**

"Thanks for the groceries" said a cheerful twenty two year old woman named Tsunami to the old shopkeeper who was about to close the store for the day.

She had just bought some fish and rice along with some vegetables for her and her father and couldn't wait to get home to eat it.

Looking up she notices it was getting dark and not wanting to be out late she starts walking back home until five men with crude looking swords started walking towards her.

"You lost girl?" said one of the thugs.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of you" the thug in front said to her.

At that moment one of the thugs touched her hair and in a fit of panic she turned around and kicked him in his lower area with the thug letting go in pain. Tsunami then quickly dropped the food and made a run for it to the nearby forest seeing as the other thugs were blocking her way home.

Seeing their "comrade" in pain, the thugs gave chase after her, intent on making her pay.

'Please don't let them catch me' she thought with tears in her eyes knowing what they'll do to her should they catch her.

"Come back here you bitch!" yelled the thug who got hit by her.

Turning around briefly and seeing them catching up she ran a little faster until she saw what looked to be a cave. Seeing no other choice she ran inside the cave and stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath.

"She's inside"

Hearing this she moved deeper in the cave until to her horror she saw it was a dead end.

"Nowhere to run bitch" she turned around and saw all five with their swords out and sporting lecherous grins.

"Soon you'll be screaming in pleasure" one of them said while loving the fact that she's scared and helpless.

As she saw the five about to grab her she screamed one last time in hopes of someone hearing her.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

**Otherplace at that exact moment:**

Naruto and Demogoblin seeing what is about to transpire bristle in rage. The Demogoblin then turns to Naruto.

"**_Go and save her, we will continue your training later. Show those rotten sacks of flesh the true meaning of fear_**"

After hearing this Naruto disappears in flames.

The moment they were about to grab her, the whole cave started glowing with fire setting their feet ablaze but leaving the woman unharmed. Quickly trying to put the fire out they suddenly heard a voice that was lazed in venom.

The five of them turned to the source and in the shadows they saw the silhouette of a tall figure in a pointy robe. However the one thing they could see which frightened them to no end were those angry red slitted eyes.

"You pathetic worms like to prey on defenseless women do you? Well allow me to show what I do to scum like you" Naruto spoke while conjuring up a pumpkin bomb.

That's it.


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of the Demogoblin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spiderman.

Note: I have never written a story before so this is my first attempt at one so I apologize in advance for any bad grammar and so on.

Chapter 4

Awe. That is what Tsunami couldn't help but feel right now from what she had just witnessed. There standing in front of her was a man wearing a dark blue pointy hooded robe covered in blood who was lifting up the last of the thugs off his feet with one hand, having just killed the other four.

She had thought it was all over for her the moment they were about to grab her but then he appeared.

**Flashback/Minutes prior:**

"You pathetic worms like to prey on defenseless women do you? Well allow me to show what I do to scum like you"

Hearing a voice behind her she quickly turns around only to barely make out a pointy hooded silhouette hidden in the shadows. Though one thing she could definitely see were those red slitted eyes that promised nothing but pain.

As she was looking at his eyes for some odd reason she wasn't frightened, if anything she felt safe and it was at that moment she took notice of the same bolt like sensation from three years ago.

'This feeling it's the same as…. wait could it be?' she thought to herself while looking at the hooded stranger.

At that moment Naruto decides to step out of the shadows, intent on making the thugs pay.

As soon as the thugs get a good look at him they can't help but laugh.

"For a second there I thought we were in trouble but instead it's some fool playing hero." Said one of the thugs while the others laughed agreeing with him.

Hearing this Naruto can't help but chuckle "I suppose it's only natural for those about to die to have one last laugh."

Hearing this the thugs immediately stop laughing while one of the thugs grabs his sword.

"And how do you plan on killing us? There's five of us and only of you"

At that moment Naruto gets an idea and can't help but grin. Looking at the thug who has his sword out he then puts one arm behind him and conjures a pumpkin bomb.

"Catch"

"Huh?" the thug couldn't help but say while looking at the hooded stranger thinking he lost it.

"I said catch" and at that moment he tosses the pumpkin to the thug who catches it with one hand. Putting his sword away he grabs the pumpkin with both hands and as soon as he's about to comment about the face on the pumpkin Naruto's eyes glow red and the pumpkin goes off.

As the pumpkin goes off, the explosion gets the thugs disoriented having two of them fall to the ground while the thug who was holding the pumpkin is rolling on the ground in pain since he just lost both his hands while his torso and part of his face is burned with missing flesh and blood coming out.

Meanwhile Naruto can't help but laugh at the scene.

'I held back on the bombs explosion and I must say it was definitely worth it' he thought while laughing once more.

Seconds after the explosion the thugs that were left standing regain their bearings at look at the hooded stranger.

"Your dead" they both yell while unsheathing their swords and dashing towards him intent on cutting him to pieces.

Naruto seeing this quickly appears in front of the thugs surprising them and grabs the both of them by the neck and lifts them up in the air.

"Let's turn up the Heat"

That is the last thing they hear before Naruto conjures fire in his hands burning them alive. After a few seconds he crushes their necks to ensure they are dead and then sets his gaze to the other two who had a look of fear in their eyes having just witnessed their comrades being burned alive.

Tossing the two corpses aside he starts walking towards the other two with a grin on his face. The other two thugs seeing this quickly get up and make a run for it however before they can escape both suddenly feel an immense pain in their backs resulting in them falling down.

Naruto seeing they were about to escape points a finger at the thugs and shoots lightning at them stopping them in their tracks and temporarily paralyzing them.

"..And where do you think you're going?" he asks them with a disturbing smile on his face. Walking towards them he grabs the two swords that are on the ground and stabs the swords on their backs pining them to the ground ignoring their cries of pain. He then conjures some fire on the handles of the swords, setting the swords ablaze and burning both thugs.

"Is something burning? Oh that's just you" he says while laughing insanely.

Barely alive the last remaining thug tries to use what little strength he has left in his legs and starts pushing away with his feet intent on getting away from this monster. Alas that was not to be for at that moment the hooded man appears before him and lifts him up in the air while conjuring up another pumpkin bomb.

The thug seeing this can't help but yell in fright as he desperately tries to somehow get away not wanting to lose another limb.

**Flashback End:**

As Naruto is about to kill him he then remembers the woman who was in danger is still inside and more than likely witnessed the way he brutally killed the other four thugs. Tossing the half dead thug to the side he turns around to look at her and realizes she isn't frightened from what she had just witnessed, if anything she had a look of wonder.

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this but in the end shrugged it off and decided he should go check up on her to make sure she is alright. As he's walking towards her Naruto can't help but admire the way she looks.

"Beautiful" he says to himself not knowing she heard him making her blush.

As he approaches her he finally takes notice of the bolt like sensation but decides to ignore it for the moment to ensure she is safe.

"Are you alright?" he asks her while checking with his eyes to ensure those thugs hadn't harmed her.

However instead of an answer she quickly ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you so much for saving me." She said while sobbing in his chest. Naruto not expecting this, all he could do was return the hug. After a few minutes she finally calms down and let's go of him with Naruto doing the same.

"Your safe now" he told her while inwardly wondering what was causing the bolt like sensation and more so since it had gotten stronger.

"Listen it's not safe for you to be here and I'm sure you want to go home, especially after witnessing this" he motioned with his hand where the four dead thugs and the dying one were.

Tsunami nods and both begin making their way out of the cave ignoring the groan of pain coming from the injured thug. Tsunami then turns to him and asks "what about him? We can't just leave him like that."

As they are about to exit the cave Naruto conjures a pumpkin bomb and as soon as they exit the cave he tosses to bomb behind him and barely stifles a laugh when he hears a scream followed by an explosion.

**A few Minutes Later:**

Halfway through the forest we find Tsunami stealing glances at the stranger wondering how someone can kill like that without a hint of remorse let alone laugh about it while Naruto fails to notice this since he is busy talking to the Demogoblin.

'I need to keep an eye on Konoha, more importantly Jiraiya since his spy network is everywhere.' Said Naruto

"**Agreed, remember you are heading to the Land of Waves which is known for its shipping and trade meaning people come and go to other lands. I recommend you pay some of the workers who ship to other lands to keep their ears open everywhere they go and report back to you when they return if they hear anything interesting. It may be a crude start but eventually you will come across trustworthy people you can have spy for you**." the Goblin said as he knew it was crucial to have people gather information, that way they could be one step ahead and perhaps at some point get ninja to Naruto's side to be able to locate and keep an eye out for both Root and Jiraiya's informants.

"**Naruto, she's trying to talk to you**" said the Demogoblin cutting the link. Naruto then turns to her.

"My house is up ahead" she tells him and hearing that he looks around and notices they really are back in town.

As soon as they get to her house she then turns around and hugs him, thanking him again for saving her.

"I never did give you my name did I?" she asks him while releasing him. "Well it's Tsunami" she tells him while smiling. When he hears her name the Goblin tells Naruto to tell her his name since he could sense she is more than trustworthy.

"My name is Naruto" he tells her while thinking back a few years when he decided to drop the Namikaze and Uzumaki surnames and breaking all ties with that accursed family. Though he wondered what new surname he would use as his own.

"Naruto" she thought to herself and nods liking the name. "Do you want to come in?" she asked him inwardly hoping he says yes for some strange reason.

"I'm afraid I have to decline you see I'm…." he was thinking if he should tell her or not about what he's doing, at least to some degree and was surprised that he was even considering telling her but for some reason something in his heart was telling him to tell her, to trust her. So in the end he decides to tell her.

"You see I'm training how to use my "abilities" as you saw in the cave with the fire." Saying this he conjures up some fire and then summons a pumpkin bomb to show her and continues speaking.

"That cave we were in is a type of portal to another dimension where I'm being trained by a demon who has these exact powers and has agreed to train me, and in return I continue his legacy." He tells her as she gasps when he says he's being trained by a demon while thinking what could had led someone to trust a demon.

"I can see it in your eyes, wondering how I could trust a demon. Well let's just say my life was a living hell and ironically I was offered a second chance by a demon which naturally I took." He then proceeds to tell her his life in Konoha and how he left and ended up here. At this point Tsunami is shocked at how horrible he was treated, especially by his own "family".

"Wait. If you left three years ago doesn't that mean you should be thirteen?" hearing this he lets out a chuckle since he knew she would catch that.

"Normally that would be true but you must keep in mind that the dimension I'm training in, time is different." Seeing her look of surprise he can't help but grin making her pout.

He then notices it's getting late.

"It's getting late and I must return". He tells her while inwardly kicking himself seeing her look of disappointment.

Nodding but feeling a bit sad he's about to leave she can't help but ask "will I ever see you again?"

"Perhaps, after all you already know where the cave is, all I ask is that you tell no one of what I told you" he tells her with a serious face. Once again nodding she gets an idea and in a bold move she kisses his cheek and quickly goes inside her house.

Inside Tsunami is leaning back on the door with a red face with both hands on her chest trying to calm her beating heart. "_Naruto-kun_" she thinks to herself.

Meanwhile Naruto is standing there blushing with a stunned look on his face while hearing the Demogoblin laughing at him. Shaking his head he starts heading back to the cave determined to master the glider.

**A few days later in Otherplace:**

In Otherplace we currently find Naruto on top of a glider learning the basics of flying.

"**Naruto, think of the glider as an extension of you. Just think it and the glider will do the rest**." Nodding Naruto looks up in the air and suddenly the glider moves up in the air. Getting the hang of it somewhat he then has the glider move around while increasing the speed when suddenly he gets an idea.

Moments later a cable made of fire comes out of the glider wrapping around a random demon and pulling him of the ground while he is moving. Then letting go of the demon in the air he quickly guides the glider towards the demon while having blades of fire coming out the front of the glider and impaling the demon, killing it.

Seeing the other demons running Naruto turns to them and conjures a few pumpkin bombs in both hands and tosses them at the demons killing them while laughing the whole time.

Observing from the air, Demogoblin can't help but feel proud how far Naruto had come to master his powers.

"**Just a little more and then the Goblin will reveal himself to the Elemental Nations**." He then can't help but let out a cruel laugh knowing Naruto's one step closer to becoming the new Demogoblin.


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of the Demogoblin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spiderman.

Note: I have never written a story before so this is my first attempt at one so I apologize in advance for any bad grammar and so on.

Chapter 5

It was another day in Konoha, were people are happily walking around and talking to others and families were spending time together without a care in the world, just going about their lives. This was the scene the two girls came across everyday when going to the academy. These two girls are none other than Narumi and Saya Uzumaki Namikaze, the heroes of the village and "royalty" of Konoha.

The Namikaze family is one of the most respected clans in Konoha with their father being the Yondaime Hokage of the village and their mother who was the former jailer of the Kyuubi not to mention a well-known kunoichi whose skill in the battlefield earned her the nickname "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" and being the daughters of both Legends and the jailers of Kyuubi, they were considered the perfect family.

Every now and then Narumi would often look at the families that were spending time together laughing without a care in the world and couldn't help but feel saddened by what she was seeing. One family in particular was in the swing set with both parents looking at their kids with smiles as they saw their eldest which was a boy, pushing his little sister in the swing set laughing with his little sister who was having fun.

Seeing this she couldn't help but remember her older brother who had disappeared three years ago. Turning to her sister she could see she had a look of indifference but looking at her eyes she could tell she missed him as well.

They were told by their parents that Naruto was either kidnapped or had left but they highly doubted the latter. Her parents had told them that eventually they would look for him, though if he did leave then it was more than likely he would be back after all they doubted he could have gotten very far knowing he didn't know how to defend himself.

Speaking of which they still didn't know who set off those explosions. Could it have been him?

At one point she had asked her parents why they didn't pay any attention to him but her father had answered that the both of them were top priority and needed to ensure they could control the Kyuubi's power somewhat so that the Kyuubi's chakra wouldn't corrupt them. He also said that one day they would surpass the both of them, in which case it would be up to them to watch over the village.

Shaking her head of these thoughts they both continue walking towards the academy while one question always comes to mind. Did her parents even care about her brother?

As they arrive in the classroom and sit next to each other, Narumi can't help but think back when their parents decided to train them and how much things had changed.

Flashback:

She remembered how here big brother would always be there for them when they were little and would always do everything in his power to ensure they were happy. Then one day when all three had just come back from the park laughing while talking about how much fun they had and how they couldn't wait to eat, they then saw their parents waiting for them in the living room.

As soon as she was about to ask what they were doing her mother interrupted her saying they needed to talk to the both of them but before doing so her mother had told Naruto to go to his room and to not come out until they were finished and would tell him when they were finished. Seeing her brother about to protest since he never got to hear anything the four discussed and more so since he wanted to eat, her father had apparently noticed this and had gotten mad, telling Naruto to go to his room or he wouldn't have any dinner.

She would be lying if she wasn't surprised at the anger her father had shown towards her brother, though at the time she made nothing of it.

As soon as they heard his door close her parents had started asking them questions like if they heard any voices or if they felt angry at times for no apparent reason. It was at this point where they revealed to them that they were both the Jinchuriki of the kyuubi. After a long explanation and calming down both crying girls since being told they have a tailed beast or half of the tailed beast was a lot to take in, their father had decided to cheer them up by having ramen for dinner.

"Why don't we talk about this later and have some ramen for dinner" her father had suggested Minato with both siblings along with their mother nodding. They all then go to the kitchen to eat while she briefly took quick glances upstairs where her brother's room was and then looking back at her parents wondering if they were going to call him down or not. Shrugging she decides that it's not her problem and starts eating with the rest of the family while forgetting about her brother who unknown to them had hid upstairs listening in on the conversation and was saddened that once again he was forgotten resulting in not eating dinner with the family.

After that day things had started to change for the three of them as their parents started to train her along with her sister in the arts of the shinobi while also starting to teach them about accessing the kyuubi's chakra. As time went by their lives had taken a turn for the better since everyone in the village loved them, always calling them heroes and were also revered as prodigies by all the ninja in the village.

She always noticed how her brother was not treated the same way even by her own parents and would have a look of sadness and for some reason she and her sister had always taken great joy in tormenting him even more by saying the worst things that could ever be said while not feeling and inch of remorse.

Thinking back on it she can't help but think as to why they would do that to him, after all he's d… "Narumi"

Flashback end:

"Narumi"

Snapping back to reality she starts to clear her head of the memories and then turns to look at the person who called her which was her sister.

Looking at her sister with a raised eyebrow Saya couldn't help but ask "Narumi, you seem really distracted today, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about when will finally become Genin" she lied not wanting to talk about their brother.

Shrugging Saya decided to leave her sister alone while listening to another boring lecture by their instructor.

Land of waves:

Meanwhile, Inside a medium sized house in the Land of Waves we hear the sound of a woman humming a happy tune while cooking.

Why is she happy you ask? Well she is planning to make lunch for her and Naruto as a thanks for saving her life.

Sitting on the couch in the living room we see an older man sitting on the couch looking at some papers while constantly making changes to them and if one where to look closely at these papers they would see they are blueprints that resemble some sort of bridge. This man is known as Tazuna, Tsunami's father.

Hearing someone humming he turns to the kitchen seeing it's his daughter humming with a smile on her face and looking beside her he sees a basket were she is putting food in. Seeing this he can't help but ask.

"Are you going somewhere Tsunami?"

Hearing her father's question she turns around and nods.

"Hai I want to surprise Naruto-kun and see if he will have lunch with me." she says never noticing the kun suffix.

Tazuna hearing Naruto's name thinks back when her daughter told him how she had run into some thugs and had to run to the forest to try and get away from them, eventually ending up in a cave were she ran into a dead end. The moment Tazuna heard this he nearly had a heart attack and feared the worst until Tsunami told him she was saved by someone who appeared out of nowhere and killed the thugs who later revealed himself to her and said his name was Naruto.

Tazuna had been looking around town looking for this Naruto guy to thank him for saving his daughter but could never find him.

Looking at her now he could tell she was really looking forward to this. He remembered a few years ago when some guy had approached her, acting all friendly to her and had even offered to take her out to dinner. At first glance Tazuna thought that maybe this was the beginning for a new life for Tsunami but was surprised when he saw her decline. When he asked her why she had declined, all she had said was that her heart was aching as if telling her that man is not the one.

He had found it odd but decided to leave it alone since he was certain she would find the right person eventually.

A year later he had seen a pregnant girl about the same age as Tsunami on her knees crying in the middle of town with her father consoling her. He had asked the father who was kneeling next to his daughter why she was crying and found out the man who got her pregnant had left not wanting to take responsibility. After asking who the guy was Tazuna was shocked at the answer since it turns out it was the same guy who was trying to woe his daughter.

"That could have been Tsunami" he thinks to himself, still remembering the crying girl.

He is grateful Tsunami decided to listen to her heart otherwise she would be a single mother with no father to help raise the child. Shaking his head he sees she's done cooking and is putting the last of the food in the basket. He can't help but chuckle as he remembered when she got home the day the incident happened and saw her blushing heavily with a hand over her heart while leaning back on the door. When he asked her what was wrong, she just ran upstairs to her room and closed the door.

Seeing her grabbing the basket, she then walks towards him, sets the basket down and gives him a hug.

"I'll be back a little latter dad" she tells him.

Returning the hug he tells her to have a great day and that he's not ready to be a grandfather yet. Blushing heavily she quickly opens the door and leaves.

He then walks towards the door and sees her walking at a fast pace to have lunch with Naruto.

It was at that moment he realized something.

"Wait a minute. She knows where Naruto is?"

Otherplace:

In Otherplace we currently find Naruto sitting in a chair similar to the Demogoblin's with his eyes closed while the Demogoblin himself was sitting across from him while keeping an eye on him. The reason for this is because the Demogoblin knew Naruto had to speak with the kyuubi to ensure the tailed beast didn't try anything when Naruto is in battle.

When the Demogoblin first saw the Kyuubi, he could tell the fox had a lot of hate and malice but unlike the humans who assumed it was just a mindless beast and it was in it's nature to be violent, the Goblin knew there had to be a reason for this.

The night he absorbed the Kyuubi's soul into Naruto's body per his request he saw a brief memory of the "beasts" past and then understood why it was like this. From what he saw apparently this Kyuubi is one of nine tailed beast who at one point were one single entity. However with the interference of one "man" the beast's power was split into 9 pieces resulting in the nine beasts.

Later on the beasts went their separate ways to live their lives however years later some idiot decided to seal these "beasts" into humans to ensure they would not cause any harm and gave the tailed beasts away.

It made sense why the Kyuubi would be mad, the Kyuubi and its siblings have been imprisoned for a long time and to make matters worse they are treated like they should not exist to begin with, that they should be killed or sealed for all eternity. The Kyuubi being a prime example since apparently Kushina decided to have it chained and impaled to a round sized rock not caring if the beast was in pain.

Before he had Naruto go and talk to the Kyuubi, he had told him about this memory and right then and there Naruto knew what he had to do. His successor swore he would not make the same mistake as the others. Never again would the Kyuubi be chained up like some rabid animal nor would he leech its power for its own personal use. No what he had to do was gain the Kyuubi's trust and to do that he would first need to talk to the kyuubi and go from there.

Seeing Naruto would be busy for a while, the Demogoblin decided to pay a visit to an old "friend." In front of the Goblin a fiery vortex appears and getting up he then steps inside.

Before the vortex closes if one were to have looked closely, they would have caught a glimpse of someone wearing green and purple.

Mindscape:

"This is unexpected" was the thought Naruto had as he was looking around in his mindscape. When he first got here he assumed it would be empty or a sewer of sorts, both representing his emptiness and pain he once felt, instead he sees what seems to be some grasslands.

"This is quite peaceful"

He couldn't help but admire the view, the grass is all green, the sky is clear and by the sound of things there seems to be other wildlife. Overall quite peaceful.

As he keeps walking he spots a very large cave up ahead and as he's getting closer he notices it's the same cave as the one in the Land of Waves only bigger, much MUCH bigger.

As he gets close to the entrance two red slitted eyes appear in the cave staring right at him and at that moment Naruto knew he needed to act quickly otherwise this would turn into a fight.

"Kyuubi, I have come to speak to you." He says out loud.

As soon as he said this a claw came out of the cave and quickly came down right in front of Naruto and as the kyuubi retracted its paw to see if its container was frightened, its eyes widened seeing its container unmoving in the same spot with an unimpressed look. Seeing this the Kyuubi can't help but feel enraged and decides to come out of the cave.

At that moment Naruto saw the Kyuubi get out of the cave and was slightly impressed by what he saw. Right in front of him was the Kyuubi in all its glory. The Kyuubi was easily as tall as a mountain with its orange fur and nine tails all moving around behind it.

"**_Insolent whelp, how dare you give me that look. Just because you humans were able to seal us away you think it gives you the right to look down on us. I will tear you to apart while keeping you alive so I can enjoy your screams of pain_**."

However what happened next baffled the Kyuubi since its "host" started laughing.

"What's with that look? Did you really think I would be frightened by your little speech and be down on my knees begging you to spare my life?"

Walking forward until he was right next to the fox, looking directly at the foxes face Naruto continues to talk.

"I have seen your memories Kyuubi and I can see why you have so much hatred towards humans. Being sealed against ones will and to be chained up like some mindless beast while using their power like a leech would anger anyone to no end. However I want to make one thing clear to you, I will never treat you like a mindless beast nor will I ever use your power." Hearing this the Kyuubi can't help but stare in shock.

Spreading both his arms he continues. "Look around you, do you see some sort of cage or some type of chains binding you?"

looking around the fox finds none but had always suspected it was a trap and decided that it would stay in the cave since there was a chance that there would be seals nearby and if one activated he would be chained up like it was inside Kushina if not worse.

Looking back at its "host" it prompts Naruto to continue.

"You are not a prisoner nor will you ever be and the ones responsible for making you this way are fools and should be killed in the most violent way. I know what it's like to be treated like your nothing and how every day you ask yourself why am I here".

"My own family treated me like I was a ghost, like I never existed. Every day they would ignore me acting as if they had better things to do and when I did something to get their attention they would either hit me and yell at me for doing something without their permission or I would be ignored and would sometimes go days without eating while I watched them acting as if they never had a son to begin with." At this he can't help but ball his fist in anger as he continues.

"Years later the twins were born and for the first time in my life I felt I had gotten a second chance and for a few years I did, until they decided to tell them about what they held inside them and how they would train them in using your power. To make things worse the blonde bastard eventually declared to everyone that I was your jailer while they were given your chakra to keep me in "check" to ensure the villagers didn't harm them should the twins ever accidently call upon your chakra and cause panic. To think the people in the village were stupid enough to believe his bullshit."

"Since that day things had gone from bad to worse since my own sisters would eventually become more spoiled by my "parents" and would berate me and tell me how worthless I am and how I should just die."

"Those two wastes of flesh who I called "parents" at one point turned my only connection to a family against me into a pair of spoiled brats making my life hell."

"Oddly enough, after all this I started hearing a voice in my head. At first I thought I had finally lost it considering all the crap I've been through but then I kept hearing it and finally I decided to listen to it seeing I had nothing to lose. Eventually years later the voice and I decided it was time to leave the village and having enough of my treatment I left the village."

"**_What is the point of telling me this, is it so that I don't feel alone, are you trying to show me some sort of sympathy is that it, DO NOT PITY ME!_**. At that moment the Kyuubi moves its paw intending to slash at Naruto with its claws.

Naruto seeing this quickly conjures a pumpkin bomb, tosses it up at the foxes face and detonates it while jumping back. While the fox is momentarily distracted, Naruto conjures the glider and takes off in the air.

Circling around the kyuubi the smoke clears and is somewhat surprised to see the fox bleeding a little from just one pumpkin bomb.

Kyuubi regaining its bearings looks up and spots it's "container" in the air, on top of a flaming creature. Releasing an angry roar the Kyuubi grabs a few trees with its tails and tosses them right at him only for them to be burned down seconds later with fire coming out of his hands. Seeing the fire still coming, the fox dodges to the side however it failed to notice it was a trap.

Seeing the fox move to the side Naruto quickly shots lightning from his fingertips to paralyze the fox and moving fast towards the paralyzed fox he summons a flaming type of cable and wraps it around the Kyuubi's neck and with his super strength he grabs the flaming cable from the glider and fly's up higher in the air while lifting the Kyuubi by the neck. As he's getting higher he sees the fox struggling to get free and at that point it confirms his suspicions. Having seen enough he has the cable disappear, resulting in the fox falling to the ground.

Coming down himself Naruto dispels the glider and just stares at the Kyuubi with a look of anger however it is not directed at the fox. No it is directed at his "parents", more specifically at Minato. The once mighty fox is a mere shadow of its formal self.

Minato did more than just split the Kyuubi's chakra to the twins, he did something to the Kyuubi's chakra regeneration resulting in the fox no longer having any of its power.

During the small "fight" he quickly took notice that the fox was just attacking with normal attacks and when he used the tree's as throwing objects instead of unleashing some chakra based attack he began to suspect the fox had trouble summoning its power but when he lifted it up in the air, what should have been an easy task for the fox to escape his grasp turned into a situation of helplessness when he saw the fox struggling to get free. At that moment he knew what was wrong and he didn't like it.

"You have no chakra" he said in a low voice but he knew the fox heard him. Seeing the Kyuubi lift its head he saw it's eyes were filled with rage but they were also filed with pain and sadness.

"No, Minato did not seal the kyuubi in the twins to protect the village. No he did it to ensure that power stayed in Konoha so it would be the strongest of the five." at that moment he knew what he had to do.

"When I told you my story it wasn't out of pity, no it was to offer you what I was offered myself. A second chance." Looking at him the fox is about to retort but Naruto continues.

"You deserve better than this and what the blonde buffon did to you was beyond cruel. You are not some mindless beast nor are you some prisoner that will forever be sealed inside someone. They call you evil but it was humanity's stupidity that made you this way. When humans are faced with power they cannot comprehend they begin to fear it and in your case to ensure you never cause anyone "harm", they sealed you away for the "good" of the villages."

Looking at the Kyuubi with a determined expression he makes the fox a promise.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, after all you've been through but hopefully I can earn that trust. I am not your container and you are not my prisoner, I don't want your power and I never will. I am not like them and I never will be for you are not some tool, you are a living entity who has seen the darkness of humanity but I promise you this I will free you. I will help you reclaim your power that was stolen from you and give it back. I will ensure you get the second chance you deserve and I will also ensure that never again will you be sealed in someone. " the fox hearing this is beyond shocked and sees its con- no sees the man is about to leave the mindscape when he says one last thing.

"If you still have doubts then tell me, who do you think was responsible for preventing the Shinigami from devouring your soul. The Goblin stopped the Shinigami but it was I who convinced the Goblin to save you from that fate." After that he disappears leaving a shocked fox.

Otherplace:

Opening his eyes Naruto looks around and notices the Goblin is nowhere in sight. Seeing a demon nearby he asked the demon where the Goblin was only to be told that he went to see an "old friend."

Raising an eyebrow at the "friend" part he shrugs and gets off the chair and decides to hunt some demons to kill the time. Chuckling at the idea he is about to conjure the glider when he hears the voice of a woman calling him. Paying closer attention to the voice he realizes it's the voice of Tsunami.

Curious to see why she's calling him he disappears in a flaming swirl never noticing the demons sighing in relief at being spared from being used as target practice.

Cave in the Land of Waves:

Appearing back in the cave he spots Tsunami in a yellow sundress with a basket in front of her being held by both hands while giving him a beautiful smile. Looking at her he can't help but admire the way she looks specially how that dress clings to her body showing all the right curves… shaking his head while trying to get rid of the blush he stares back at her and can't help but wonder why she's here.

Before he could ask what she doing here Tsunami quickly puts the basket down and runs towards him giving him a hug. At that moment Naruto's blush returns once more feeling her assets while looking down at Tsunami who seems content in hugging him. Seeing her content he decides to hug her back while noticing how right this feels as if he were complete.

A minute later they both let go of each other and notice a blush on their faces and deciding to change the subject, Naruto decides to finally ask her what she's doing here.

"Tsunami, not that I'm not glad to see you again but what are you doing here?" he can't help but ask while also noticing the smell of food coming from the basket and can't help but admit that it smells delicious.

Hearing his question she can't help but feel anxious about having lunch with him.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life Naruto and well I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me? I made some fried fish with some rice to accompany it and to drink I made some lemonade." she says to him while grabbing the basket with both hands showing him she prepared it just for the both of them.

Seeing this Naruto can't help but smile and nods at her question in turn making her smile.

"However look what I'm wearing" he tells her while motioning to his pointy hooded robe feeling bad about wearing his Goblin robe while she's wearing a beautiful dress.

"It doesn't matter to me Naruto, it's just going to be the two of us and besides I think it makes you look handsome" she tells him while he looks at her with wide eyes since he never thought anyone would like the robe. Pulling the hood down Naruto offers to carry the basket for her which she nods and both start making their way out of the cave.

As their making their way out, Tsunami once again decides to be bold and hugs his free arm between her cleavage. Noticing this Naruto blushes for the third time today however he is now sporting a shit eating grin.

When their out in the forest Naruto suggest a spot he found on his way to the cave and seeing her nod he takes her there. A few minutes later they arrive at a nice little spot right next to a small river. Pulling out a blanket from out of the basket to lay on the floor and setting the basket down Tsunami begins to take out the food while Naruto pours some lemonade on both glasses. As soon as their done they both grab their plate and say "Itadakimasu" and begin eating.

As soon as Naruto eats his first bite he can't help but exclaim how good it tastes.

"This is the best food I have ever eaten" he says out loud not noticing Tsunami's blush and look of happiness.

After his outburst they continue eating while talking about random stuff and before they knew it, it was already starting to get dark.

At the moment they were both sitting on the blanket with Tsunami leaning on his shoulder while looking at the scenery when all of a sudden he starts getting a bolt like sensation again however this time it feels as if it's trying to tell him something. Looking at Tsunami who has a content look on her face he decides to act on this feeling he's getting from the sensation.

"Tsunami" he calls to her and the moment she turns to him she sees him looking at her with adoring/loving eyes and once again feels that sensation she felt years ago. "Naruto" she whispers his name and both start inching their faces closer until their lips connect.

Half an hour later we see both Naruto and Tsunami walking back to town with Tsunami once again hugging his arm in between her cleavage never noticing she was glaring at every woman who looked at Naruto and blushed. Sweat dropping at her behavior he decides to just focus on getting her home safe until he hears two people discussing something very interesting.

"Did you hear about the group of bandits just outside of town" one man says to the other one.

"I heard rumors that these bandits have been here for a few days doing nothing but walking around town, almost as if their scouting Wave for someone."

That had gotten his attention and made a mental note to locate these bandits and make one talk.

Seeing they arrived at her house both turn to face each and Tsunami tells him she had a great time with Naruto agreeing as well. Scratching the back of his head he decides to ask.

"Do you want to do this again sometime?" hearing this she nods while looking ecstatic and being able to spend time with him again.

"Well I have to get going" he tells her "but don't worry I'll see you soon" and after saying this both lean closer for a quick kiss.

After ending the kiss Naruto turns to leave but is surprised by what he hears.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Tsunami says, walking inside her house and closing her door afterwards while going upstairs to her room and then lays down on her bed with a smile on her face.

The moment he heard that he couldn't help but smile "Goodnight Tsunami-chan."

Moments later his face turns serious and putting his hood back on he then walks to an alleyway and conjures the glider.

"Let see why these bandits are really here." Saying that he gets on the glider and flies off in search for the bandits.

A few minutes later outside the forest he spots a group of bandits and not wanting to be seen he flies down and dispels the glider.

Walking towards them he decides to stick to the shadows to see what other information he can gather.

"This town is perfect for what the boss wants"

"No guards, the town is basically isolated and there is a port to transport and receive supplies from other places, perfect spot to take over."

Hearing the last part Naruto narrows his eyes at that and decides he has heard enough. He starts walking towards them once more with the intention of killing them except one to see if he can get the name of their boss.

"I can't help but overhear your boss is planning to take over Wave"

Hearing an unknown voice they quickly turn to the source and see someone in a dark blue pointy robe with red on the inside walking towards them. Though the one thing that puts them on guard is the fact that the shadow of the hood is masking his entire face and the only thing visible are those red slitted eyes.

As he is walking towards them he has both hands behind his back while conjuring some razor bats intending to kill them one way or another.

Stopping a few feet away from them he speaks once more.

"So will you tell me who this boss of yours is?" Naruto asks the bandits.

Hearing his question they all take out their swords with the bandit in the back feeling brave decides to answer him. "I see you were eavesdropping in our conversation freak and there's no point in telling you since you're going to be dead real soon."

Hearing this Naruto can't help but smirk.

"Dead?...WRONG ANSWER!" seconds later he throws the razor bats right at the bandits. As the razor bats are in the air the sides become blades and quickly cut two of the bandit's necks. While the others are impaled in their bodies. As this is happening Naruto once again conjures the glider and jumping on top of it he takes to the air and letting out a laugh he tosses a few pumpkin bombs at the remaining thugs taking them out.

The bandit in the far back seeing his comrades being slaughtered decides to make a run for it however before he could get away, one of the bombs goes off tossing him in the air and before he could land on the ground from the explosion he feels someone grab him by his leg and starts to lift him upside down. Looking up to see what's happening he sees the hooded stranger is the one who is holding him and looking back down he realizes they are high up in the air.

Yelling in fright he tries to grab on the hooded stranger but gets hit in the stomach. Holding his stomach in pain he looks back to the stranger's face who stops moving in the air and looks down at him.

"Tell me who this boss of yours is and why he is targeting Wave or I will let go, having you fall to your death."

Seeing no choice and not wanting to die he answers him.

"I don't know who he is but I hear he's some big shot in the criminal underworld. I've never seen him personally I just get told what to do by another of his hired mercenaries and get paid and a few days ago we were told to go to this Town to scout it out to see if it was worth taking over. That's all I know I swear!"

"So someone high in the food chain of the criminal underworld wants to take over Wave huh?" he then chuckles at the audacity of this crime boss. "Well when he gets here he's going to be in for a rude awakening" he then lets out a loud cruel laugh.

Hearing the man laugh he can't he but become more frightened.

"I told you everything I know so will you let me go?"

Hearing this he looks down at the frightened thug and then can't help but smirk.

"Of course"

When the thug heard that he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief until the stranger let go and at that moment he remembered they were high in the air.

"Wait, NOOOOOOO!"

Naruto can't help but laugh as the bandit falls to his death. Seconds after the bandit lands on the ground splattering blood everywhere he decides to go back to the cave with one thing in mind. To defeat the Goblin and become the new Demogoblin.


	6. Chapter 6

Rise of the Demogoblin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spiderman.

Note: I have never written a story before so this is my first attempt at one so I apologize in advance for any bad grammar and so on.

Side Note: As I am having the chapters Beta'd I remembered that in the comics were Demogoblin resides, the place is known as Otherplace not Otherworld.

Chapter 6

Otherplace:

Appearing in a flaming vortex Naruto was not surprised to find the Demogoblin on his glider waiting for him.

"**I assume no words are necessary?**"

Shaking his head Naruto summons his own glider and gets on already knowing this was inevitable. The time had finally come for Naruto to prove himself worthy of becoming the new Demogoblin, and to do that he had to defeat the current one.

Making the first move Naruto quickly points both his palms at the Goblin, releasing two streams of fire and yet the Goblin just stands there letting the fire hit him. The Goblin was about to reprimand Naruto about using fire based attacks on him seeing as he should already know he is immune to fire until he spots Naruto's glider coming out of the flames itself with the intent of impaling him. Acting quickly the Goblin jumps off his own glider to dodge the incoming glider and sensing Naruto nearby he then throws a few pumpkin bombs around to stop Naruto from attacking him while in the air.

Seeing the bombs heading his way he quickly jumps back to avoid the explosions and quickly summons the glider back to him and takes off high in the air and not a moment too soon since the Demogoblin was planning to trap him in one of those flaming cables.

Conjuring some smoke bombs he quickly tosses them in the air to create a smokescreen while coming up with a plan to defeat the Goblin. Meanwhile the Goblin is in the air unmoving, curious what Naruto will come up with to defeat him. After a few seconds Naruto gets an idea and once again conjures more smoke bombs and tosses them further out in the air once more making a bigger smoke screen, trapping the Goblin and quickly conjures some razor bats in one hand and pumpkin bombs in the other and tosses them in the smokescreen.

The Demogoblin sees multiple little shapes in the smoke screen and instantly knew they were pumpkin bombs. However to his surprise, instead of explosions, razor bats came out of the smoke leaving him no choice but to fly up in order to avoid them. As he flies over the smokescreen and conjures some pumpkin knockout bombs he then tosses them on each side and the middle of the smokescreen making sure Naruto has no other choice but to go up not knowing he was already on top of him.

As soon as the Goblin goes up he is once again surprised to see the glider coming towards him with its flaming blades out however he is alert since once again Naruto is not on his glider so deciding to move to the side to dodge he instead gets shocked by lightning resulting in him being paralyzed and vulnerable. Knowing he can only move his head he decides to look up and can't help but grin when he sees Naruto falling towards him knowing he fell into Naruto's trap and at that moment Naruto's glider impales him in the chest while Naruto himself lands on the glider looking pleased that his plan worked.

Crouching down to grab the Goblin by the neck he retracts the blades on the glider and lifts up the Goblin until their face to face. "This is the end for you Demogoblin" Naruto says this will grinning like a madman while the Demogoblin is grinning as well since his own glider was coming towards Naruto while his back is turned who is unaware or so he thought.

Naruto quickly dispels the glider having him freefall while simultaneously letting the Goblin go and not a moment too soon as the other glider passes by where he was just seconds ago however he is not finished as he once again conjures the glider and also wraps the flaming cable on the still falling Goblin and takes off towards the ground where the pumpkin bombs that he threw that he did not detonate on purpose were located and as soon as they are seconds away he quickly turns around and shoots a lightning bolt at the flaming cable cutting it lose from the glider while the other half still has the Goblin wrapped up and as the Goblin is falling towards the bombs he conjures one more pumpkin bomb and throws it behind the Goblin making sure it detonates the other pumpkin bombs killing the Goblin.

As the Goblin is falling he notices pumpkin bombs on the ground and then remembers they are the ones he saw in the smokescreen. "**So that's why they didn't explode, he wanted them to fall to the ground unnoticed by using the smokescreen and to do that he needed a distraction which is where the razor bats came in. Clever.**" At that moment he can't help but start laughing which then turned to a loud and cruel laughter as he's about to crash into the bombs.

BOOOOM!

As the explosions are going off Naruto is circling around on his glider while laughing like a madman as he finally defeated the Goblin.

Minutes later as the explosion die down Naruto decides to see if there's anything left of the Goblin and is surprised to find the body of the Goblin bleeding heavily with his legs missing, his torso covered with multiple wounds and half his face gone and yet he was still alive, barely but alive nonetheless.

Even after everything that's happened Naruto can't help but say "You look like shit" while looking down at the dying Goblin with a grin on his face.

Hearing that the Goblin can't help but chuckle while disturbingly coughing some blood. Naruto was surprised he started talking and more so with half his face missing.

"**After I die you will become the new Demogoblin Naruto. All of my knowledge and power as the Demogoblin that I had yet to give you will be yours. You will inherit my super durability meaning you will be able to take hits that would easily kill anyone else and feel nothing. Hell you can fall from a building several stories and not be injured but more importantly you will be a master at magic manipulation meaning you will be much more powerful in using your bombs and of course you're glider. Do not make the same mistake I did and ignore your magic manipulation. If you master your magic, you will become a true bringer of death. Had I bothered to train my magic, I am certain the outcome would've been a lot different for me in the past." **the Goblin spoke as it remembered it's losses at the hands of the web slinger and his group.

"**You will also have the ability of telepathy to a limited extent making it easier for you to track down your enemies and you'll also be able to communicate with others through telepathy. So finish it Naruto and take my place as the new Demogoblin and turn the Elemental Nations upside down!** " He finishes while laughing out loud in an insane kind of manner.

Wasting no time, Naruto conjures a flaming razor bat and stabs the Demogoblin in the head with all his strength creating a crater while the Goblins head is splattered everywhere.

At that moment the remains of the Goblin turns to fire and engulfs Naruto, meanwhile Naruto can feel his body changing while his power is increasing with no sign of stopping. As this is happening Naruto's skin is turning to a faded yellow, with his face changing to a pale yellow demonic face with red slitted eyes and black irises while his mouth is open showing he now had razor sharp teeth with a long red tongue. Moments later the fire dies down showing Naruto in his new form. Looking down at his hands he sees that his skin has changed and that he now has claws.

"**At long last it has finally happened, I have finally become the new Demogoblin!** **...and all you fleshbags in the Elemental Nations who have both wronged me and have sinned, prepare yourselves for I'm going to kill all of you!**"

As he was saying this the sky in Otherplace started to darken and at that moment Naruto eyes glow a darker red and lets out the most loud and cruelest laugh anyone's ever heard.

Akatsuki's Hideout, Nighttime:

Inside one of the hidden rooms in the Akatsuki hideout, the one known as Tobi or as a select few that know him as Obito wakes up covered in sweat having just woken up from a nightmare. What had him really shaking up was the last part of his nightmare where a familiar creature with red sllited eyes wearing a dark blue pointy robe had appeared out of nowhere and tore his arm off while bowing to kill him all the while laughing in a cruel way that frightened him to no end.

"It was just a nightmare" he says to himself "That thing from years ago was just my imagination." Nodding to himself he lays back down to go to sleep but even so he can't help but feel that it wasn't his imagination and that something horrible is about to reveal itself.

Unknown to Tobi several other individuals in the Elemental Nations had similar nightmares with the pale yellow demon, not knowing it was a warning that the Demogoblin was coming for them. However one certain family had a much different nightmare.

Nighttime in Konoha, Namikaze Mansion:

Currently inside the shared bedroom of the Namikaze twins, both Narumi and Saya were tossing and turning in their beds as they were seeing everything around them burning to the ground while all around them were nothing but charred corpses. They were both terrified at what they were seeing however things had taken a turn for the worse when they spot a black silhouette in the fire that has the shape of a pointy robe with red slitted eyes that was starring right at them. To their horror they see the mysterious figure was holding both their parents charred bodies who then started laughing insanely waking the girls up screaming.

At the same time we find Kushina crying in her sleep as she sees two figures from her past who were looking at her with disgust.

Inside Kushina's dream:

Currently walking around in an unknown village having no clue how she got there was none other than Kushina Uzumaki. As she was walking around she then spots a window nearby. Feeling something gravitating her towards it she walks towards the mirror and looks at her reflection on the window only to receive the shock of her life seeing as the reflection that was staring back at her was that of a little girl, back when she first arrived in Konoha.

"How is this possible?" she asks herself but obviously having no answer to her question she decides to keep exploring. As she's going deeper into the village she starts to recognize some of the buildings until she gets to the middle and gasps at what she sees.

"That's the Uzukage's tower I'm in Uzushiogakure…but how?" she asks out loud until she sees the doors in the Uzukage's tower open and when they fully open two people come out and upon seeing who they are Kushina can't help but look shocked at who they are. "It can't be… Mieko Obaasan, Mito Obasan.. how?" Kushina can't help but ask as tears start falling from her eyes at seeing two of her most precious people.

The two women in front of her were none other than Mieko Senju (formally uzumaki) and Mito uzumaki. Both women had welcomed her with open arms when Uzushio fell and since then they had treated her like family with Mieko referring to her as her granddaughter and in time she had come to call Mieko "Obaasan" and Mito "Obasan" being the elder sister of Mieko Senju. She was also close to Tsunade, the granddaughter of Mieko and Hashirama Senju who in time they became like sisters. Those were some of the best memories of her life. However something was very wrong since they were both looking at her with a look of disgust.

"Mieko Obaasan-"

"We are very disappointed in you Kushina"

Kushina can't help but gasp hearing they are disappointed in her "but why?"

This time it was Mito who answered. "We've seen your life Kushina and we've seen how you treated your eldest child Naruto. How could you do that to your own son!" Mito can't help but yell the last part in anger of how the child was treated.

Before Kushina can answer Mieko decides to speak. "Have you learned nothing when we took you in Kushina? The most important thing to any Uzumaki is family, to always love your family and to protect them with your life for family is what an Uzumaki is all about. However you decided to ignore this and leave your son to fend for himself, even after your sorry excuse for a husband had lied to the village, telling them that he was the Jinchuuriki when he wasn't. Granted you did take care of him somewhat when he was just an infant but that's to be expected of any mother but when he reached the age of 5 you decided to neglect him because your life was "wasting" away taking care of Naruto. "

"But…"

"We saw how you and your husband started treating him afterwards and when we heard you did what you did because you weren't ready to become a mother when he was born and still wanted to enjoy life, you decided to neglect your duties as a mother and decided to act like a newlywed with her whole life ahead of her with kids not being on her mind depriving Naruto of a family. As soon as we saw everything, Kushina I regretted bringing you into my family. You are no Uzumaki, you are a monster." After saying that Uzushio begins to burn into a fiery inferno consuming all the buildings including both women.

At that moment Kushina falls to hands and knees and starts sobbing uncontrollably while shaking "Mieko Obaasan Mito Obasan I'm sorry, I'M SO SORRY!" she yells before the world around her starts turning black however if she would've looked up at Uzukage tower she would of seen a black pointy silhouette with red slitted eyes looking down at her.

Minato's Nightmare:

"Please whoever you are don't kill me" says a bloody Minato who has all kinds of wounds on his body while holding the stump of what was once his good arm with his semi good arm.

Unfortunately for him, his plead is not answered for the mysterious figure grabs him by his face and with two of his claws he stabs them right in Minato's eyes while at the same time calling forth the fires of hell and starts burning Minato alive all the while laughing as Minato is screaming in pain.

It was at that moment that all four wake up at the same time sweating with Kushina still crying from what happened in her "nightmare" and Minato moving his hands all over his body, making sure he isn't injured and that it was all a dream.

One thing is for certain though, the Namikaze's will never forget the nightmares that they had.

Otherplace:

Seconds later Naruto stopped laughing while his red eyes stopped glowing.

"**Finally I can begin my reign of the Elemental Nations, but where to start.**" He says to himself while putting his hand under his chin in a thinking pose.

"Why not go to that bar in Wave and ask if they have heard anything worthwhile" quickly turning around where the chairs are at he can't help but look surprised to see the Demogoblin or at least he thinks it is.

"**Are you the Demogoblin?**"

"I was at one point but you killed me remember Naruto now making you the new Demogoblin not me, now I have been reborn back to my original self and even though I'm no longer the Demogoblin I still have the knowledge I gave you to help you out should you ever need it."

"**How convenient**" he says to himself while admitting having help from the former Goblin will come in handy.

"So are you going back to wave?"

"**Yes and you're right about talking to someone at the bar since many people come and go and when drunk they tend to say things they shouldn't but first I think I'll train a little in my new powers and then I'll head out to that bar.** "

Hearing this the former Goblin can't help but grin and what he's about to ask.

"Don't you think Tsunami will be scared seeing you like that?"

Hearing that Naruto can't help but freeze on the spot as he had a look of horror on his face as he realizes he no longer looks human. "**No… now she won't even want to look at me**" he says while looking at his clawed hands.

Seeing Naruto all depressed the Demon decides to speak. "Fortunately for you that won't be a problem" hearing that Naruto looks up at the Demon wondering what he meant. "You remember how I came to be right? Also when I once fought alongside the Symbiote Carnage I paid close attention to how the Symbiote worked and saw how he can retract the Symbiote to look normal again. So at one point when Carnage was distracted I took a small piece of the Symbiote to replicate that retraction ability however back then I never knew why I wanted to do this until now. It seems I was unknowingly preparing for my eventual successor who would need this ability. Now since you have all my memories as the Demogoblin think of the memories I have regarding the Symbiote and do exactly as he does." Nodding Naruto concentrates and imagines what the Symbiote does and starts to feel the skin disappear in flames.

When it's gone he touches his face to make to make sure it's gone and realizes it worked. Now doing the opposite he conjures the flames and is once again turned to the Demogoblin. Chuckling he repeats the process to remove the skin.

"I will need to practice this so I can do it at will"

"Also keep in mind while the skin will go away the cloak will not so if I were you I would learn to seal the cloak in your arm so you can summon it quickly." At this Naruto nods.

"Remember Naruto you are no longer human per say, otherwise you would stay like that for all eternity. The blood ties you had with those fleshbags is now gone. You now have demon blood in you erasing your Uzumaki and Namikaze blood in you however you were able to keep the longevity the Uzumaki possess and not only that but with the help of a certain someone you can turn it to something else and eventually give it to those of your choosing." He says cryptically confusing Naruto on the last part.

"You know even though you are no longer the Demogoblin I will still refer to you as Goblin" he tells the Demon.

"As you wish"

Hearing that Naruto once again becomes the Demogoblin and quickly conjures up the glider and heads towards some unsuspecting demons while holding in his laughter as he gets closer and when he does he conjures up a certain bomb he's been meaning to use for a while, the black pumpkin bomb and tosses it at the demons enshrouding them in darkness.

Land of waves:

It is nighttime in the Land of Waves and we find Naruto walking in the middle of town heading towards the bar. Once he arrives he steps inside and is not surprised to see people laughing obviously drunk with a few talking about women. However what catches his eye are the ones in the back. Judging by their clothing and their headbands they are obviously ninja however he can't help but raise an eyebrow seeing the symbol on their headband with a slash over it. "That symbol belongs to Kiri, So their missing nin but what are they doing here?" As he keeps walking he then sits on a wooden stool and orders a drink. "Tell me have you heard anything interesting lately?" he asks the bartender as he starts drinking his drink.

"And why should I tell you anything!" the bartender answers in a loud voice at Naruto who isn't fazed but then sighs "Look I apologize for yelling it's just that ever since those ninja arrived days ago they've been doing whatever they please and have been harassing the girls working here but we can't do anything because they'll kill us."

As soon as the man finishes Naruto briefly looks back to where the ninja are at then looks back at the bartender.

Pointing behind him at the ninja, Naruto is having trouble holding in his laughter. "You're afraid of those sorry excuses for a ninja" he purposely says out loud catching the missing nin's attention and angering them.

"What are you doing, they'll kill you" hearing this Naruto can't help but smirk.

"I'll make you a deal, I get rid of those weaklings for you and in return you work for me becoming my eyes and ears in Wave, letting me now anything you deem interesting or important that I might want to hear, deal?" surprised he looks towards the back seeing the ninja coming towards them and having no other choice he sighs and nods and seeing this Naruto can't help but smirk and decides to do his part.

Conjuring some razor bats Naruto quickly turns around on the stool and throws them right at the surprised ninja stabbing them in the neck and head killing them. When they fall Naruto turns back around to finish his drink ignoring everyone in the bar gawking at him.

"I kept my end of the deal now it's your turn" he says snapping the bartender out of his shock. "R-Right well there's been a lot of talk that Kiri is in some sort of civil war. From what I heard the Mizukage has gone mad and has ordered his ninja to kill everyone with a Kekkei Genkai." Oddly enough after hearing that Naruto starts to feel a sort of pull in his mind but decides to ignore it for the moment.

"Anything else?"

"There is one more thing. A while back a group of what seemed to be treasure raiders were talking about how they were going to find someone's grave, I forgot the name but I remember them mentioning something about a Shibuki… I'm not sure what that name is or means but I figured you might want to know. "

As soon as the bartender finishes Naruto gets up and walks towards the dead ninja and begins checking for anything useful. He then finds a few explosive notes along with some kunai but what got his attention was a small scroll in one of the pockets of the dead ninja. Curious he opens it and begins reading the contents and when he finishes he discovers the identity of the dead ninja who had the scroll.

"So your name was Iwana and you became a hired mercenary whose mission was to kidnap an Uchiha, interesting but the question is who were you working for?"

"Well no matter I'm sure I'll eventually get my answer later on." Finishing what he was doing he starts walking out of the bar but not before looking back on last time. "Those dead ninja are missing nin so I suggest you take the bodies and turn them in to get a good amount of ryo and consider it a first of many cash rewards you will receive for working for me, that and for my drink" saying that he leaves and looking up he notices it's about the afternoon and as he's about to walk back to the cave he feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he sees an older man with a pointy straw hat who was wearing a sleeveless v neck shirt, obi pants and sandals.

"Can I help you?"

Looking at the stranger with the dark blue blue pointy robe he sees his eyes glow red briefly almost giving him a heart attack. "Are you Naruto? The one who saved my daughter from those thugs days ago"

"You must be her father, Tazuna if I remember correctly."

"Yes and I've been looking around town for you since I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter from those thugs who would of done horrible things to her." He says with a serious look on his face.

"I did what anyone would've done had they been there." At this Tazuna shakes his head.

"You're wrong, if you haven't noticed already this town is full of people living peaceful lives and that being the case there is rarely trouble but when there is the people here tend to do nothing seeing the troublemakers are well armed and also try to ignore it hoping the problem will go away and do nothing."

"That is idiotic, all of you people easily outnumber any fool trying to cause trouble in this town yet decide to do nothing." Naruto couldn't help but say.

At this Tazuna can't help but look down in shame knowing it's true and recently he's been getting this bad feeling that something bad was going to happen that will involve Wave as a whole.

"If only the people had the guts to do what you do like you did in that bar and even though I don't approve of killing, I know it's necessary to ensure they can't cause trouble or harm anyone ever again." As Tazuna looks at Naruto he can't help but feel as if the man in front of him will become someone very important in the years to come, almost as if he will change everything.

"I've noticed my daughter has taken quite a liking to you, always talking about that date you two had while wondering what you're doing right now and if you're okay and if you're hungry. Barely one date and already she's acting like a worried wife." He says while laughing at Naruto's reddening face.

"Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to join us for breakfast which is in a few hours since I know Tsunami will be ecstatic to see you there. I've noticed my daughter being a lot more happy than usual and it's all thanks to you." Seeing him nod he then glares at Naruto "Keep in mind, if you break her heart I'll break you."

"You don't need to worry about that for that is something I will never do." He then decides to tell Tazuna about his life to gain the man's trust since he is Tsunami's father and as soon as he finishes as expected Tazuna has a look of rage on his face.

Seeing Tazuna is about to speak he raises his hand to stop him. "Look it's in the past now and even though what they did is horrible it worked out for me in the end I mean I got a second chance at life and maybe more" he says while briefly picturing an image of Tsunami.

"Look, I need to go now to take care of a few things but don't worry I'll be there for breakfast." Saying this he walks away heading to the forest with Tazuna staring back at him

"Demogoblin huh? I was right you are going to change the world."

Otherplace:

Once again we find Naruto sitting on his throne with his eyes closed planning to speak to the Kyuubi.

Mindscape:

Opening his eyes he is once again greeted to the sight of the grasslands and blue sky. However outside on the grass he sees the Kyuubi laying there with its head down. "Kyuubi, you wanted to speak to me"

Hearing this the Kyuubi opens its eyes and stares at Naruto. "Yes, I overheard your conversation with the other human and he mentioned a civil war with Kiri with the one responsible being the Mizukage." Nodding at this the Kyuubi continues. "Are you planning to interfere with the war?"

"Yes, what the Mizukage is doing to the bloodline users is wrong and must pay the consequences for such actions. That and I want to kill the Mizukage and his followers so I can begin making a name for myself, and what better way than to kill the Mizukage in the most brutal way." At this he can't help but chuckle in a disturbing way as the gears in his head are turning thinking of the many ways he can kill the Mizukage brutally.

For a being of chakra made of malice and hate the Kyuubi can't help but shiver at the cruel chuckle coming out of the blonde. "The reason I mention this is because the Mizukage whose name is Yagura is the Jinchuriki of the three tailed turtle, the Sanbi"

"Ah so you want me to free your brethren? Very well."

Surprised at his answer the Kyuubi can't help but ask. "Just like that? You want nothing in return?"

"I told you Kyuubi you are not a tool nor anyone's puppet. You like the Sanbi are not some mindless beasts. You like everyone else just want to live your lives but these humans decide otherwise. I will free the Sanbi while keeping Yagura alive during the process and then I will kill him, hmmm perhaps I can send the Sanbi to Otherplace to keep it far from anyone's reach." Taping his chin in thought he then nods "Yes that's what I will do and since I'm doing this I might as well make releasing all your brethren one of my goals, what do you think Kyuubi?"

The fox is once again shocked at what its "host" is willing to do for it but is somewhat skeptical he would do that out of the goodness of his heart.

"You're looking at me with doubt in your eyes. Well I can assure you I speak the truth but as they say action speaks louder than words so as soon as I free the Sanbi hopefully you start trusting me and all I ask in return is that you never interfere in my fights. I want my enemies to die by MY power and my power alone. I want to see the look of terror on their faces when they see how useless they are against me, against the Demogoblin." At this he becomes the Demogoblin while on his glider and starts going up while letting out a cruel laugh while seconds later he leaves the mindscape in a flaming vortex. "Kushina you truly are a fool for ignoring your former son and I can't wait to see the look on your face when you find out what your "son" has become" Kyuubi said with a grin on it's face.

Land of Waves:

Its early morning in the Land of Waves and as promised Naruto had showed up to Tazuna's house for breakfast. As soon as he knocks on the door he hears someone walking towards the door and when they open it he is greeted to the sight of Tsunami wearing a pink kimono that was a size to small doing little to conceal her bust size while wearing matching pink slippers complementing her beauty.

"Damn" is the only thing that comes to mind in Naruto's head while looking at Tsunami with a red face while forever burning this sight in his head.

Tsunami seeing who it is blushes a pretty pink while inside she is happy to see him again. "Naruto-kun it's good to see you again but what are you doing here early in the morning?"

Hearing this he can't help but raise an eyebrow until it begins to twitch "clever old man, you wanted to surprise Tsunami and make me look like a fool at the same time." Naruto deduces.

"Well your father invited me over for breakfast but apparently he "forgot" to tell you but if it's a bad time I'll come back some o-"

"No please don't go" she says grabbing his hand. Seeing him nod she pulls him inside and closes the door. While she's leading him to the kitchen, Naruto pulls his hood down and then notices Tazuna already sitting down waiting for the both of them.

"Tou-san, why didn't you tell me Naruto-kun what coming over for breakfast?" she asks him with an all too sweet tone and smile on her face that would make any man run for their lives.

Hearing her question while seeing that smile on her face Tazuna can't help but laugh awkwardly with a bead of sweet. "Well you see I.." as he's trying to make up an excuse he looks to the side and notices Naruto looking at him in amusement if that grin of his is anything to go by.

Deciding to save Tazuna he decides to speak up. "Tsunami-chan" getting her attention he continues. "I'm sure your father just forgot to tell you after all it's expected for someone his age." As he was saying this it took all his willpower not to laugh at the face Tazuna made at being called old.

However both were broken out of their thoughts when they hear Tsunami giggle. Hearing this they both can't help but chuckle and moments later Tazuna tells Naruto to have a seat. Minutes pass and we now find all three eating breakfast while making small talk and laughing every now and then.

As Tazuna is eating he can't help but smile at the scene in front of him. Right now he sees both Tsunami and Naruto making small talk with Tsunami giggling every now and then from whatever Naruto is telling her and looking at her specifically he can see she is very happy. They haven't known each other for long but Naruto has made such an impact on Tsunami that there was no doubt in his mind they were meant to be and more so for the scene in front of him was that of the beginning of one happy family. Though for a second there he thought he saw a large table with other women eating with Tsunami and Naruto. "I must still be drunk" he says to himself.

3 months later:

Naruto was on a boat heading towards the Land of the Moon deciding to not use his glider "yet." He had come here since Tazuna and a few others had suggested they try and open relations with the Land of the Moon to import and export supplies as it would benefit both parties specially Wave since with the money they would make they could help improve Wave. Agreeing with them he had volunteered to speak to the king of the Land of the Moon since from what he heard the land was ruled by a king not a Daimyo.

Aside from helping Wave he also came here because there was a rumor that someone was plotting to assassinate the king and with that he saw something that would benefit him. If he were to kill these would be assassins then the king would be in his debt and not only would Wave benefit from this but he would as well for if he wanted to get involved in Kiri's civil war then he would need money and from what he heard the Kingdom of the Land of the Moon was rich.

Although he could easily go deal with Yagura and his ninja he still wanted to use Kiri as he saw fit and he couldn't do that if the village was destroyed and with no money he couldn't fix it. Not to mention he couldn't rule Kiri with no people and he couldn't ask for help from the rebels since he would've never contacted them since he would of gone straight for the killing and he couldn't have that.

No what he needed to do was get the king on his side and with that he could go to the rebels and offer his services to "help" them while funding their cause and in return when they took Kiri he could use more of the king's money to restore the damage the village will more than likely have at the end of the battle and place whoever is in charge of the rebels as the new Mizukage and like the king, they will be indebted to him having Wave, the Land of the Moon, and Kiri under his thumb.

"I will have money, ninja, and my own place to get supplies which reminds me I should also try to start my own spy network in the Land of the Moon as soon as I "save" their king and from there when I return to Wave people will have more trust in me and won't mind working for me in gathering information." He knew it was just a start but if he could get people to be his eyes and ears in every country and land then he would be 10 steps ahead of his enemies and in time find all of Jiraiya's spies and kill them.

He couldn't help but smile as he remembered how he and Tsunami had finally become a couple and how possessive she had become though he wouldn't have it any other way. He remembered how she had asked him if he could move in with her and was beyond surprised at this but agreed nonetheless and when he got there he saw Tazuna giving him the look but decided to ignore it and when night time finally came he was going to go to sleep in the spare room but Tsunami had other ideas resulting in him becoming her pillow from there on and for the first time he felt complete.

When the day came to depart to the Land of the Waves he had giving Tsunami a loving kiss and when they separated and had told him to stay safe she had started walking back home and couldn't help but notice the extra sway of her hips. "Damn that woman" he couldn't help but say as he saw that glorious sight and couldn't help but sigh knowing she had him under her thumb but then grins because she was all his.

Hearing the horn of the ship he snaps out of his thoughts and notices they have arrived and looking at the place from where he was he had to admit it was a nice place but as he got closer he couldn't help but grin as his robe shadowed his face and the only thing visible was his now red slitted eyes for he could sense a lot of negative energy here meaning there would be a lot of blood. "I hope your ready Land of the Moon for the Demogoblin has arrived."

I apologize for not answering questions since I plan to keep everything a surprise. Also do you think Naruto should learn to use Jutsu? So please leave a review and let me know if he should learn how to use Jutsu or at least certain ones.


	7. Chapter 7

Rise of the Demogoblin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spiderman.

Note: I have never written a story before so this is my first attempt at one so I apologize in advance for any bad grammar and so on.

Chapter 7

**Land of the Moon:**

As soon as the ship docked the first thing Naruto decided to do was to take a look around, wanting to make a mental map of the place and to see if he spots anything out of the ordinary.

As he's walking around the island he can see why the Land of the Moon is considered one of the richest Lands since every building looked quite elegant. What really caught his eye was when he saw someone pay for something using a different type of currency.

As he continued to look around he then spotted some guards who were wielding what looked like spears along with another type of weapon and couldn't help but be somewhat surprised seeing those were the only weapons the guards had to protect this Kingdom.

"There has to be more protection than that, otherwise this place will easily be overrun by bandits or worse" Naruto says to himself while noting the ill intent coming from some of the guards. 'It would seem some of the guards could care less about the people so the only reason I could see for them to pretend to guard these people is because whoever is plotting to assassinate the king is planning to take over soon and these "guards" are more than likely here to ensure no one interferes. Should anyone interfere they will most likely kill them'

'To have so many guards turned would mean they are being paid by someone extremely wealthy, like a noble.'

As he continues walking he then comes across a shop that sells books and maps. Curious to see if he could find any useful information he pulls his hood down and heads inside, not in the least bit surprised at the sheer volume of books and maps, though something quickly catches his eye. Walking towards the back he notices an old map of the Land of Moon behind a glass case. What really caught his interest about the map was that further away to the coast from the kingdom was a village of sorts.

"Ah, I see you taken an interest in the Land of the Moon's past."

Hearing this he turns around and sees it's an old man who had spoken to him.

Turning back to the map he decides to answer. "Yes I find it interesting that a map this old still exists but I can't help but wonder what this place is" he tells him pointing to the Unknown village that's not on any of the other maps. Seeing this the old man can't help but smile sadly. "I'm not surprised you don't know about it seeing as it no longer exists. You see that village was once a ninja village known as Getsugakure but was sadly destroyed in the war by Iwagakure and those survived were forced to flee to Konoha. Such a shame, they would've made great protectors instead of these guards."

As he sees the old man leave, he can't help but think back to the last part the old man mentioned while also noting the man doesn't trust the guards. "So the survivors left to Konoha… Interesting." He says in a low voice while trying to remember if he has seen or heard anything on the Getsugakure ninja or their descendants. If there are any survivors then maybe he can convince them to join him and what better way to win their loyalty than by offering them a chance to return to the place they once called home and offering to restore their once proud village.

'if there are any survivors, I'm more than certain they would still hold a grudge against Iwa so with me offering to help them take revenge on Iwa, they in return will be forever loyal to me.'

He knew it wasn't going to be easy since among the five hidden villages Iwa's Kage was the oldest meaning he has the most experience so to take Iwa down he needed to amass an army that could overwhelm Iwa's ninja while he dealt with their Kage.

From what he read in the history books the Kage of Iwa is known as Onoki who is known for the Dust Release but is also infamously known for his stubbornness and pride and that is something he will use against Onoki resulting in his downfall when the time comes.

Putting his hood back on and leaving the shop he continues towards his destination to meet with the king when he briefly takes notice of a woman looking angrily at an overweight man accompanied by a boy, most likely his son who seems to be buying everything in a shop.

As he's making his way towards the castle he notices one of the "guards" following him and then gets an idea. Turning to an alleyway he decides to wait for the guard.

The guard seeing the hooded man turn to an alleyway decides to follow him to question him to see if he's "trouble" and to see if he should kill him since he kept getting a feeling in his gut that the hooded stranger is trouble and knowing his boss is close to setting his plan in motion to remove the king and take over they had orders to look out for anyone suspicious to make sure no one interferes.

As soon as the guard turns to the alleyway he's surprised to see no one there except what seems to be a pumpkin at the end of the alley. Curious the guard walk towards it and decides to pick it up which was a mistake because the moment he picked it up the pumpkin exploded releasing green smoke knocking him out.

Hearing the minor explosion some of the nearby guards run to investigate but find nothing.

* * *

"Wake up you worthless sack of flesh."

Hearing this the guard wakes up and immediately takes notice that he is upside down while noticing that his spear is stuck to the ground with the sharp end pointing right at him and looking up he sees the same hooded stranger he was following holding him up with one hand and instantly knows if he lets go he will land on the spear, killing him.

"I see you've noticed your predicament so please skip the bullshit and tell me want I want to know and don't tell me your just some guard for I already know otherwise."

The "guard" wants to retort but one look from those red slitted eyes and the treat of death makes him think twice.

"Now tell me what I want to know."

**Konoha, Root Underground Base:**

Deep underground is a network of tunnels running all over Konoha with some heading out to the forest. Inside these tunnels is one of the secret bases of Root.

Inside this base are dozens of ninja wearing black Anbu gear with blank masks while in a particular tunnel is a door guarded by four Root ninja. The reason for this? Simple, this is where one Danzo Shimura resides.

'Have you found the Namikaze's eldest son yet?"

It had been more than three years since the eldest child of the Yondaime Hokage had disappeared and had found no leads on where he could've gone, almost as if he had completely disappeared from this world. Even though the boy was now thirteen he still shouldn't be able to completely evade him while unknown to him Naruto was not a thirteen year old but a twenty three year old thanks to the time difference in Otherplace.

He was planning to not only turn the boy into one of his Root ninja but from everything he had observed from the boy and with the right training he could become one of its commanders. Aside from being the son of the Yondaime and the former Jinchuriki he had a hunch that there was even more to the boy than meets the eye and he was right seeing the boy had not only escaped but had eluded him for three years.

'Enjoy your freedom while you can boy because sooner or later I will find you and you will serve me.'

Snapping out of his thoughts he sees a report on his desk from one of his Root and momentarily forgets about the boy while focusing on the task at hand. In his desk is a report about a big crime boss who after a lot of "interrogating" other mercenaries found out the man's name was Gato. From the intel his ninja were able to gather, the man was currently planning on taking over Wave to expand his "business" which Danzo saw as an opportunity to make Konoha stronger for Wave was mostly used for sending and receiving supplies and with the crime lords resources, he knew the shipping business would greatly expand in turn having more money flow through which is something he wanted for Konoha.

Even though he could easily have his Root kill Gato and his hired thugs the moment the man made his move, he knew he would then have to have his Root ninja reveal themselves to the people of Wave and have them think that it was Konoha that helped them to gain their 'trust', that or he could use force. Problem was the moment he interfered with Wave's coming problem he knew it would look suspicious if Wave was suddenly loyal to Konoha and if he went with revealing it was 'Konoha ninja' who saved them then it would be only a matter of time before word reached the Yondaime that supposedly Konoha ninja had a hand in stopping the crime lord which would result in Hiruzen and Minato immediately suspecting him, knowing he had his own ninja division even though he had supposedly disbanded Root and if he made them loyal by force then there was no doubt that the Yondaime would take action. So his only choice was to wait while planning a way to get rid of both the Yondaime and Hiruzen.

'Soon I will be rid of both of you and when I do I will become the new Hokage.'

**Land of the Moon, Throne room:**

Sitting In the throne of the castle is the King of the Land of the Moon, an old man by the name Kakeru Tsuki could be seen discussing a few important matters with one of the nobles who is a close "friend" of his who goes by the name Shabadaba. As they were discussing important matters the King couldn't help but keep thinking about his son Michiru and his grandson Hikaru along with the future of the Moon kingdom. Seeing as they have a lot of money, it was no surprise that they had become spoiled to the point that they believed that money was the answer to everything which concerned him seeing as his son was the next in line to the throne.

Ever since his son was born he had always spoiled him which he now realizes was a mistake but had also taught him about the importance of responsibility seeing as he would one day become king himself. He had also taught him to always treat people with respect and to do everything in his power to ensure the land always prospers so that his people could all have good lives but unfortunately it seemed the only thing his son had learned is how to spend money while thinking money can buy everything, even happiness and because of this though process his son had really let go of himself, becoming fat and lazy while thinking about nothing but money.

Even the mother of his grandchild whose name is Amayo had left him for not only losing himself in money but also because their son had become just like his father.

He couldn't help but sigh at this hoping at least his grandson would wake up from the "lifestyle" his son is living and hopefully see that there is more to life than money.

As much as he wished his son would come to his senses, problem was that it was just one of his worries. From what he had heard from one of his trustworthy guards is that someone is planning to assassinate both him and his son so they can take the throne from themselves. If they succeed then this land would never be the same.

He knew what these type of people who dedicated their lives to take over other kingdoms could do to his kingdom should they gain control. They would bleed the kingdom dry of all it's riches while threating the people as slaves, forcing them to do as commanded while living in fear of being killed for disobeying.

The only hope this land had to prevent this from happening was his son the prince to take over should anything happen to him so he could keep order. Unfortunately he knew it would be a bad idea seeing how his son is and if he became king then he will likely spend all the money on things he doesn't need while unknowingly he could easily become someone's puppet while never suspecting a thing.

He was thinking of sending his son and grandchild somewhere far away while he dealt with the problem at hand. Problem is he doesn't know who he can trust to guard them.

Perhaps I can seek help from a ninja village while making it seem as if they are just escorting them back here' he thought to himself, that way the ninja could hopefully end this threat once they got here.

Shaking his head of these thoughts for the moment he continues to listen to his friend until one of the guards comes in interrupting their conversation.

"What is it?" he asks the guard wondering why they were interrupted while the guard himself didn't want to face the kings wrath should he not answer so he proceeds to tell him that there is a man outside wanting to speak with him about a treaty with the Land of Waves.

That had gotten the attention of both the King and his "friend."

"Well send him in" he tells the guard who nods and walks back while motioning to the other guards to open the doors. Moments later they hear footsteps approaching and then are somewhat surprised when they see a man in a dark blue pointy hooded robe with matching clothing walking towards them. They wanted to see his face but because of the hood covering the man's face, they could only see his mouth which they could see that he was grinning.

"Greetings your majesty, I am Demogoblin and I have come on behalf of Wave to discuss a treaty that will benefit the both of us" he tells him while giving him a mock bow.

The king seeing this can't help but raise an eyebrow at the man's introduction but at the same time can't help but feel a shiver of fear hearing his name.

Hearing he wanted a treaty between the Land of the Moon and Wave he decides to continue his discussion with his "friend" later.

"Shabadaba. We will continue our talk later, for now I must discuss this treaty with our guest here."

Nodding the noble begins to walk away while inwardly planning a way to kill the king and his son much sooner.

'Soon I will be rid of both you and your son and then this land will be mine'

As he's walking towards the exit, he passes by the hooded man and at that moment he can't help but get a bad feeling from him and seeing he still has that disturbing grin makes it worse.

'You seem to look like the kind of person who would interfere with my plans which means I will have to get rid of you.' He said to himself unaware the hooded man already knew he was planning to kill the King and had already formed a plan to stop him.

As soon as the man leaves the king decides to speak. "So you are here on behalf of the Land of Waves?" The king asks with the hooded man nodding

"Correct. I am here so we can open a trade route between both lands."

Hearing this the King nods however there was still the matter of the man himself as he highly doubts he is just here for that. "This is something I am willing to agree to, however there's something about you that strikes me that you are the type who has an ulterior motive so tell me… why are you really here?"

Hearing this Naruto can't help but chuckle, "You are correct, I am here for something else though I am quite serious about opening some trading routes in Wave since I really want to see that place prosper but for why I am truly here is because of rumors" He tells him.

"Rumors?"

"Yes, there are rumors in Wave of someone plotting to assassinate you." Before the king could speak Naruto continues. "As I said they are just rumors but judging by your reaction from what I said then they are true" he tells him even though he already knew it was true thanks to the guard who was so "willing" to tell him everything.

Hearing this the King can't help but sigh and seeing the man who called himself Demogoblin is no threat or at least he hopes he isn't he decides to confirm the rumors. "The rumors are true no matter how much I wish it wasn't for you see for quite a while I have suspected a few in my land want me dead so they can take over the Land of the Moon to do as they see fit and even though I have quite a few guards guarding me, even then I suspect some of them if not all of them are not loyal to me, just pretending till it's time to get rid of me."

Hearing this Naruto nods since it's exactly what the guard told him.

"However what I fear most are the lives of my son and grandson being in danger since they are oblivious to everything going on."

"How are they oblivious? Unless you haven't told them about the danger their in."

The king then proceeds to tell him how his son and grandson are and how they believe money can buy everything and can solve all problems. He also told him how with that way of thinking and living had led to the separation of his son and former daughter in law Amaya. After explaining everything the King looks down in shame while Naruto can't help but sigh at the idiotic thought process of the King's son and could see why the king was hesitant on passing on the crown to his son. Naruto knew if the idiotic fool became king, then his plans would be derailed so seeing as he wants to help improve Wave and get The Land of the Moon on his side then helping the King get rid of this threat is the way to do it.

Making up his mind he then takes out the scroll that he got from the dead guard and hands it to the king.

"What is this?" the King asks which he then explains.

"I got that from one of the guards who was following me. You see I captured the guard and then proceeded to "interrogate" him to tell me why he was following me and I have to say he had a lot to tell." He then proceeds to tell the King everything the guard told him including where he got the scroll which was from the same guard he killed and if that guard had it then it was more than likely the other "guards" had it too and the reason the scroll was troubling is because the scroll contains orders for them to be prepared to kill the King while ensuring the people don't interfere, and should the people rebel, then they had orders to kill them should they disobey.

After hearing this the King can't help but slump back in his throne in shock at how well planned everything is and how many are against him with his "friend" being the mastermind behind everything but he is also worried for the lives of the people since they have orders to kill them as well if they don't cooperate. Seeing the King look surprised at the information he decides to make his move that will determine his plans to come to fruition.

"What if I told you I'm willing to help you in dealing with this problem of yours" Naruto says to the King and seeing he has his attention he continues. "I can deal with them if you like, the only thing you will have to worry about is the damage the buildings will receive and all the dead bodies of the traitors littering the streets. Both you and the civilians will be safe, just have them hide in their basements and as for the buildings… well with all the money you have you can easily pay for the repairs of the buildings" he tells him.

"Are you really willing to help me deal with this problem?" the king asks.

Demogoblin nods at this and then speaks. "Yes, however the only problem I see is warning the people about what's about to transpire without your enemies catching wind of it" he tells him since if he were to walk around speaking to everyone in town, it would take a long time and would also look very suspicious if they see each person he talks to going inside their homes and would more than likely tip of Shabadaba that something is amiss resulting in him following through with his plan, killing many innocent people in the process. Well that and there was also the issue of the people believing him in the first place, not to mention keeping them quiet so they don't cause a panic.

Hearing the problem about warning the people the King then decides to tell him about having Amayo warn the people.

"That problem is easily solved" he tells him getting a raised eyebrow from the hooded man. The king then continues. "My sons ex-wife Amayo is well known by the people for her kindness and for always helping them when they are in need and because of this she has gained a large influence over the people and if you tell her of this then she can relay the message to the others without looking suspicious."

Hearing this Naruto nods in understanding while making sure to speak with this Amayo to get the warning to the people.

The king then gives him an envelope with the King's seal so she knows it's not a hoax and that she can trust him and also proceeds to tell him what she looks like so he can locate her. As the king describes her, Naruto is surprised since he had seen her the moment he first stepped foot in this land but made nothing of it.

"Also please keep an eye on my son and grandson so none of the guards try anything" he asks Demogoblin which he nods.

"I'll keep an eye on them, also I believe Shabadaba sees me as a threat if that look he gave me was anything to go by and I'm more than certain he will send someone to attack me tonight so I'm going to make it "easy" for whoever he sends to take me out by staying at an inn. Also you should send your son and grandson away until I deal with this problem."

Agreeing with the Demogoblin the king then can't help but chuckle

"You know, I find it kind of odd that I'm putting a lot of trust in you considering we just met but for some reason something is telling me to trust you, almost as if you will change everything."

After hearing this Naruto begins to chuckle. "Believe me, you're not the first to say that-" he tells the King and as he turns and starts making his way out he continues "-And you won't be the last."

As he walks out, inwardly he begins to laugh in a cruel way thinking of the chaos that's about to be unleashed tonight.

**Konoha:**

Right now we find Kushina in her bedroom with red puffy eyes sitting on the bed thinking about a particular nightmare. It's been a few months since Kushina had the Nightmare about her precious people being angry with her for making Naruto's life hell. Thinking back to when Naruto was little Kushina can't help but look down in shame at how she treated him but was she wrong? The moment she found out that she was pregnant she was somewhat ecstatic but not entirely since she wasn't ready to be a mother.

Or at least she thinks she wasn't?

"Why was I so mean to him? I'm sure I was happy when I found out I was pregnant, yet I also feel like it was the worst moment of my life but why?"

And why had she been so nonchalant about condemning her own son with the fate that befell all Jinchuuriki when it was her daughters who were the true Jinchuuriki.

She remembered the dream and how they were angry that she had forgotten what they taught her, that family is the most important thing in the world to an Uzumaki.

Thinking about that specific dream Kushina can't help but once again shed tears remembering how they said they regretted bringing her into their family and being called a monster. Sliding off the bed and falling on her knees she puts both her hands on her head while shaking her head back and forth thinking about the other dreams she's been having lately and even though it was always the same dream she would hear a cruel laugh every time, with the laughter getting worse and worse since the laughter kept getting louder and louder alongside the screams of people dying.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry so please whoever you are leave me alone" she says out loud as her mind keeps replaying the cruel laughter that tormented her to no end.

As for Narumi and Saya they would also have the same dream as well however unlike Saya, Narumi's nightmare now had more to it as the part where the village was on fire, she would then see her older brother looking at her in sadness until the flames consumed him resulting in him screaming in agony but then moments later where her brother once stood, the hooded individual who haunted her dreams would be in his place letting out a cruel laugh resulting in her always waking up screaming her brother's name.

From then on they would tell their parents about their dreams while Saya was shocked that Narumi's nightmare had more to it than hers.

Since then, every now and then Narumi would suggest they look for their brother since the Anbu had stopped looking for him however every time she brought it up her father would get angry. Narumi didn't know why she cared all of a sudden but she does somewhat remember how her brother would always do everything he could to make them happy and not once would he ever mistreat them, if anything he was always there for them and instead of returning his kindness, she along with Saya decided to turn their backs on him.

Remembering all the good times they had together she had confronted her sister about it to see if she regretted how they treated their brother only for her to claim that he deserved it for being weak and disgracing their family which surprisingly angered her to no end and now every time she would bring up her brother, Saya and her would get into an argument.

Things only got worse when she would suggest to Saya that when they became Genin that they should make an effort to look for him only for Saya to always disagree saying that looking for their "brother" was a waste of time and since then both have been at odds with each other to the point it got somewhat awkward being near each other, even in their own home. The one thing she didn't understand is why her father and sister refused to look for him and when she and surprisingly her mother decided they should once again send Anbu to look for him, her father had snapped at them scaring both her and her mother and surprisingly Saya while yelling that they would do no such thing and that they were to drop the subject and forget about Naruto.

She still remembered his words to this day.

"We will no longer waste our time searching for him and you will no longer mention him in this house is that clear?" Minato yelled at his family. She could tell that he was sick and tired of talking about her brother and wondered what her brother had done to warrant such hatred from their own father.

Soon afterwards he had left back to the tower to get away from the house while Saya just stepped outside trying to forget what she saw. However still inside the house she had turned to her mother wondering why she wanted to look for Naruto all of a sudden while deep down she was wondering why she herself wanted to look for him since she had never really cared before and besides for all she knew he was already dead.

Since then their family had been slowly drifting apart and all because they didn't want to talk about her brother and for the first time she could see why he had left since from everything she had witnessed so far, something was definitely wrong with her family and she hoped they could overcome this, however something in the back of her mind was telling her otherwise.

**The Land of the Moon:**

Right now we find Naruto on top of the castle looking down at the scene in front of him. It had been a few hours since he found Amayo and had given her the King's letter to inform her what was about to happen and how they needed her help to warn the people so that they could get to safety by hiding in their basements and when she immediately got to work on warning the people he was really impressed by how quickly she got the word spread and it was at that very moment that something became clear to him. If anyone was worthy to rule this Kingdom it was her seeing how the people trusted her with their lives and to have the people's trust shows you have the best interest of the people.

Right now he was watching the King accompanying his son and grandson to see them off since they were heading to Wave like he suggested so they wouldn't get in the way of what was going to transpire soon. To convince them the king had told them they should go to Wave so that when they came back, they could tell him everything they saw and how they could improve Wave since they were going to sign a treaty, though knowing the fat prince he would just suggest they should open more stores.

As he sees the Prince and his son head towards the docks he was shocked to see the fat one so quickly distracted by stopping by one of the stores to buy something and that further proved to him that the Prince was not worthy of becoming King an if by some miracle he did become the new King then he would have no choice but to kill him and would make sure Amayo would get the position.

"This is beyond ridiculous and it's no wonder his wife left him" he says to himself while looking at the fat Prince spending money like it was going out of style while being a bad role model to his son. Hell he hadn't even made it half way to the docks.

Shaking his head he decides to walk around town while secretly counting the number of guards in his head while pretending to not notice the three that are following him on the rooftops. As he is counting the number of guards, he notices that there are still people outside going about their daily lives and hoped that Amayo was able to warn all the people by now so that he wouldn't have worry about injuring any of them the moment he began his assault otherwise the King would never side with him or Wave.

As he kept walking he then noticed a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a green dress that nicely hugged her curves and instantly recognized her as Amayo. Remembering what the king said about the history between the fat ass and Amayo, he can't help but shake his head in disbelief at the Prince's stupidity at letting someone like her go.

Seriously? What the hell kind of man would choosing money over someone like her.

Walking up to her he notices she has taken notice of him and then motions him to follow her, eventually arriving at her home.

"Has everyone been warned?" Naruto asks her and seeing her nod he can't help but feel exited knowing he doesn't have to hold back and can cut loose.

Seeing him smile for some reason she decides to speak. "I'm glad you were able to get my ex-husband to leave with my son since they are obviously oblivious to the danger there in even though in all honesty I could care less what happens to him, all I care about is my son." She tells him since for years she has tried to have her ex-husband see that money is not the answer to everything but it seemed that it just went in from one ear and out the other. She just hoped her son would see the error of his father's ways and change.

"Remember, no matter what happens and by that I mean no matter how many explosions you hear do not come out."

Hearing this she raises an eyebrow but then it begins to twitch seeing him smirk meaning he will more than likely be responsible for the explosions. Soon after he then takes his leave and seeing this she can't help but get the feeling that the hooded man will change everything in the Land of Moon.

"Good luck, Demogoblin."

After walking around for a bit Naruto decides to "call it a night" and heads to an inn. As soon as he walks inside he is greeted by the inn keeper who tells him his room is upstairs while the inn keeper himself goes to his own room to stay away from the fight that will break out soon since he was warned by Amayo.

**Three Individuals / Kongo POV:**

Seeing the hooded man enter the inn the leader of the three turns to the big one "Kongo, I want you to kill this man. Shabadaba thinks he might be a threat to his plans so eliminate him just in case while the two of us head to the castle and deal with the King."

Nodding the two leave while making his way to the inn via the rooftop intending to get in from the open window. Once in range he then jumps through the window while making sure he doesn't make any noise and looking through the dark room he then spots the bed with someone in it.

'Good. He didn't hear me'

Silently he approaches the sleeping man and cocks back his arm intending to crush his skull with one punch, killing him instantly. After waiting a few seconds he then punches him with all his might breaking the bed in the process but then notices all he punched was a pillow.

**Kongo POV End:**

As this was happening Naruto who was hiding in the shadows notices that he has a blank headband meaning he is a ninja but he has no allegiance to any village.

'Interesting'

He then snaps out of his thoughts when he hears the crossdressing looking ninja talk.

"What? Where is he?" the ninja asks out loud, looking around the room and deciding to put an end to this, he then releases a dark chuckle putting the man on edge.

"**Well, well, well, what do we have here? A fat tub of lard with a red wig trying to kill me**" Demogoblin says out loud while laughing at the tub of lards poor attempt to kill him.

Kongo hearing someone talk turns to the source and sees the shadow of a hooded figure with red slitted glowing eyes and remembering his target wore that exact robe he quickly moves towards him intending on using his brute strength to crush him. Unfortunately for Kongo he had no way of knowing that it was a horrible idea trying to fight him head on considering the Demogoblin was much stronger than him, especially since he was in his transformed state.

The moment the punch was about to connect to his face, Demogoblin quickly moves his hand and catches the punch. Kongo seeing this is surprised since no one has ever stopped his punches and as he was about to throw a punch with his other arm, Demogoblin uses his claws that's holding the mans balled fist and stabs them in the man's hand drawing blood while simultaneously burning him having the man yell in pain and stopping his attack.

At this moment he decides to step out of the shadows and as he does he can't help but laugh seeing the look of fear on the man's face.

The moment Kongo sees how the hooded man really looks, he can't help but feel fear since the man looks like some sort of demon from hell.

"**I am Demogoblin and you are going to die in a VERY painful way.**"

Deogoblin then starts laughing scaring the "ninja" even more followed by pulling the "ninja" towards him with surprising strength and then punching him in the face, sending him crashing towards the broken bed. "**Tell me, are all the guards against the King?**" he asks him while seeing the man getting back up though he could tell he was struggling considering how strong the punch was. Walking up to the man he then picks him up with one hand.

"**Answer me you slime or I'll make sure you suffer the worse pain imaginable**" Demogoblin says in a threatening voice with his eyes glowing a bright red, telling the man he was losing his patience.

Seeing the Demon loosing it's patience he decides to answer.

"Not all the guards joined us and those that didn't have been taken to Shabadaba to deal with later." He tells him hoping his answer pleased him.

Demogoblin hearing this lets go of the ninja while inwardly smiling at this information. '**This Shabadaba truly is a fool if he thinks three ninja and some poorly armed guards he paid off will help him take him down and take over the kingdom.**' He says to himself pretending not to notice the ninja getting ready to punch him again.

Seeing the Demon "distracted" he quickly throws a punch at him with his uninjured hand, having it connect but doesn't stop there as he throws another punch having the demons head go back while thinking the creature is in pain. He then begins to laugh thinking he won however that thought is quickly thrown out the window when he starts to hear the creature laughing.

"**How amusing that you think those punches can harm me**" Demogoblin tells him while moving his head back in place and looking back towards the crossdresser and then continues. "**Those punches of yours are nothing, and judging by how you've fought so far I'm guessing that's all your good at which is quite pathetic, though you shouldn't feel bad, after all a lot of people have no talent.**"

At that moment he conjures up a pumpkin bomb and with his super strength he easily punctures the man's torso with the hand holding the pumpkin bomb and then retracts it leaving the bomb inside, all the while the Ninja is in shock from having his torso punctured. He then grabs the ninja by the neck and jumps out from the window while conjuring and landing on his glider and flies up while spotting a group of "guards" below.

"**I told you I would kill you**" he tells the ninja who is still in shock and then lets him go, having him fall to the ground followed by hearing some bones snapping from the fall. As expected seconds later he sees the group of "guards" running to check on their ally an once in range Demogoblin's eyes glow red having the bomb inside the man go off killing the ninja and the guards that were near the fool with their body parts flying everywhere while alerting the remaining guards which is what he wanted.

As he is laughing from what transpired while flying in the air he sees the other guards running outside scrambling to see what's going on, never noticing they are all in the open for the Demogoblin to kill.

"**There making this too easy!**" he says out loud while grinning as he looked down at the guards who were looking around like a bunch of idiots, trying to figure out what just happened, unaware of their impending doom.

They had unknowingly made things easier for him seeing as he really wanted to finish this quickly so he can go back to Tsunami, so not wanting to waste any more time he decides to unleash hell.

"**It's time to die!"**

Conjuring multiple pumpkin bombs he begins tossing them at the unaware guards all the while inwardly laughing at the incoming carnage.

**With the Guards/ Seconds Prior:**

"What happened? What is one of the civilians? Are they disobeying Shabadaba?" Those were the questions the guards were asking each other as they tried to figure out who was responsible for killing one of the ninja Shabadaba had hired when out of nowhere they start hearing an evil laughter and looking up, the last thing they see are multiple orange pumpkins heading towards them and then blowing up.

**Normal POV:**

As he's circling around the burning buildings while laughing at the cries of pain and misery he then tosses some bombs where the alleyways are so they can't escape. He can't help but laugh even louder seeing some of them trying to enter the buildings nearby out of desperation unaware it was pointless seeing as all the civilians had locked their doors.

"**Chaos, Panic and Disorder… Beautiful** " Demogoblin spoke shedding a tear while heading higher up in the air towards the docks since he is about to use a certain attack the glider can use. Once he reaches the height he wants he then turns around and starts descending at a fast pace towards the middle of the road were the guards were running around like a bunch of fools while trying to put out the fire.

Deciding to end their miserable lives, his eyes then glow red, having the gliders mouth open, unleashing a large stream of flames, burning them all alive while shooting lightning at those who were trying to dodge the flames, paralyzing them to ensure they burn as well and just for the hell of it he tosses a few pumpkin bombs, crippling a few as they burn.

**Land of the Moon/ Castle:**

Back in the castle we find Shabadaba along with the two "ninja" and the remaining guards standing outside on a balcony with a look of shock on their faces from what they were witnessing.

"What the hell is happening and what is that thing flying on that creature made of fire?" Shabadaba yells at the two remaining ninja he hired. It was bad enough he couldn't find the King so he could kill him but now the entire town was up in flames with explosions going off everywhere.

"I don't care what you have to do! Get everything under control and kill whatever that thing is in the sky" he orders them while making his way back inside the castle with the remaining guards intent on finding the King.

Seeing Shabadaba leave, the leader of the three ninja turns to the white haired female ninja.

"Judging by what is happening I think it's safe to assume Kongo is dead" he tells her while his eyes narrowed as he looked at the hooded stranger on top flying creature is "Also I want you to deal with him Karenbana" he says to the now revealed Karenbana. "

Fine" she tells him as she begins to make her way towards the inferno.

Seeing her disappear in a Shunshin he can't help but smirk as he turns around and makes his way inside to find the King.

"There's no doubt in my mind you will easily kill her and I truly hope you do. Aside from being annoying, if you kill her then the money all three of us were going to split will be all mine." He says to himself never noticing the Demogoblin standing still in the air and looking in his direction.

**With Demogoblin:**

As the Demogoblin is admiring his handiwork he then senses one of the "ninja" heading his way and he doesn't have to wait long since the ninja arrives in a Shunshin on a rooftop.

"You're not even human are you? You disgusting freak" Karenbana tells him only for the demon to smirk while chuckling, unnerving her.

"**I can't wait to tear you to pieces**" Demogoblin tells her while showing her his razor sharp claws and then his smirk widens as he senses what seems to be poison being released in the air that is coming from her while noting that she thinks he hasn't noticed.

Karenbana seeing him smirk starts to use her ability by turning into petals while mixing it with Genjutsu, unaware the Demogoblin is immune to such a thing.

"Let's see if you can find me" she taunts him as she disappears in the wind never noticing the pumpkin bomb in the ground.

I have read your reviews and I decided to have him learn a few Jutsu and also I have been thinking of whether or not I should keep Karin and if I do remove her should I replace her With Amayo meaning If I add her I would have to kill her ex-husband the prince. So please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Rise of the Demogoblin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spiderman.

Note: I have never written a story before so this is my first attempt at one so I apologize in advance for any bad grammar and so on.

Chapter 8

**Land of the Moon:**

Karenbana was sure she could take down the pale yellow creature in front of her and more so since she had been releasing a certain poison she created in the air which had the effect of slowing down her targets and judging by the creature smirking at her while not moving a single muscle she had assumed that he hadn't noticed the poison.

As seconds passed by and seeing the smirk had yet to leave it's face, Karenbana should've realized that something was wrong but instead of stopping to asses her situation, she decided to go to the next faze of her plan which was to trap the creature inside a Genjutsu while turning herself into "Pedals" and disappearing in the wind, having the pedals fly around the creature as she "attacks" from all sides with the creature unable to pinpoint her location.

As she was about to make her move, she failed to notice the creature dropping an orange pumpkin on the ground.

As the female ninja disappears to begin her attack, Demogoblin can't help but shake his head in amusement at the girl's stupidity. From what he could tell, the girl had a very unique way of taking down her opponents by using a poison of sorts which she had been releasing for some time now which had the unique effect of slowing down her enemies.

Add that to the fact that she traps her opponents in a Genjutsu while turning into "pedals" and flying around and attacking them from all sides like she is doing now is truly effective and impressive, however she has made one crucial mistake. Aside from being able to easily sense her with his powers the one thing that makes her easy to find is her overuse of perfume which he could still smell.

'**I wonder if she'll ever notice that I have yet to take any damage**"' Demogoblin thought in mild amusement.

He was about to tear her apart with his claws the moment she had started releasing the poison but then hesitated at the last moment having found a better use for her.

As her pointless attacks continue and seeing she had yet to notice the knockout pumpkin bomb he had dropped earlier without her noticing, he then summons the glider while ignoring her attacks and once on he starts heading towards the castle.

Karenbana seeing him fly way was about to retort about him being a coward when the pumpkin bomb he left on the ground earlier without her noticing goes off, releasing green smoke making her cough uncontrollably, resulting in her dispelling her Genjutsu and ultimately falling unconscious on the roof.

**The Land of the Moon, Castle:**

As Demogoblin is making his way towards the castle, he is using his mastery over Hellfire to extinguish the flames burning the buildings knowing the buildings would eventually weaken and crumble killing the people hiding inside should he not call off the flames.

As he arrives at the castle he notices quite a few guards guarding the castle from him.

'Interesting. Shabadaba seems to have bought off nearly all of the guards'

Looking at the guards more closely, he couldn't help but inwardly laugh seeing most of the guards were shaking in fear in his presence.

Seeing as there was a large number of weaklings trying and failing to reign in their fear, he couldn't help but smirk seeing it as an opportunity to test his Taijutsu.

Deciding to put some of Might guy's training to use he decides to jump off his glider, landing perfectly on the ground in front of the guards while leaving cracks on the floor having the guards themselves tense while shakingly pointing their weapons at him.

"**Really? You actually believe you stand a chance against me?**" he asks them while laughing afterwards at the absurdity of these idiots… Well that and because he knows his laugh in his transformed state sounds very demonic, scaring them even further.

"**None of you are going to survive this so please make this entertaining for me and fight me with everything you've got.**" He tells them while having his arms open, motioning for them to try and kill him and it isn't long until they all rush him making him grin.

**The Land of the Moon, Inside the Castle:**

Right now we find the leader of the three ninja known as Ishidate who is looking down from one of the windows at the "fight" taking place outside the castle.

"This is ridiculous. What the hell is that thing and how is it strong enough toss people around like nothing." Ishidate asks out loud while seeing the dark blue hooded creature using it's claws to tear the guards apart while also using some form of Taijutsu and sending guards flying back everywhere and even more surprising is how easily he lifts a guard up in the air with one hand as if the guard weighed nothing.

While this is going on he could hear his boss Shabadaba cursing loudly at being unable to find the King and as he's about to engage the creature itself so he doesn't have to hear anymore of Shabadaba's winning he then notices some light coming from the docks. As the light dims down just enough he realizes it's a ship, but not just any ship. No that is the ship that the prince and his son left in.

Shabadaba had been angry when he found out the King was sending the Prince and his Grandson to Wave so they could take a "look" around the place they were going to form a treaty with.

They both knew the real reason he sent them away which forced Shabadaba to make his move earlier than expected to ensure he could kill the King and his family so he could take the throne seeing as it was obvious that the king was on to them.

Problem was before they could stop the Prince and his son from leaving, the "Unknown" hooded Demon who they suspected would get in their way, the one who introduced himself as Demogoblin when he appeared before the King and Shabadaba had begun killing their hired guards, stopping Shabadaba's plans.

Seeing the Demon killing the guards without a shred of mercy, he knew that if he didn't make his move now then Shabadaba's plan to take the throne would be foiled, meaning he wouldn't get paid.

Making up his mind he decides to go around the castle to avoid Demogoblin and then heads straight towards the boat to use the Prince and the King's Grandson as hostages, that way after they announce out loud that they have captured the both of them, the King will have no choice but to come out of hiding if he wants them to live. Not that they were going to spare any of them but the King doesn't know that.

"Besides if that creature tries to stop me I will easily get rid of him, after all no one can survive the power of my gauntlet" Ishidate said arrogantly while seeing the gauntlet's "eye" glow as if confirming what it's wielder just said.

**The Land of the Moon castle:**** (Same time Ishidate is looking out the window)**

As the first guard nears the pale yellow Demon, he can't help but feel confused seeing as the creature is just standing there unmoving, not bothering to dodge. As the guard is about to make contact, the guard briefly looks at the Demons face only to see the Demon grinning at him while looking at him with those dark red slitted eyes and as his spear makes contact, to his shock the weapon shatters in the process from the contact stunning the guard.

Not letting the guard recover from his shocked state, Demogoblin slashes him across his stomach with his claws killing him instantly.

"**I guess this means you really don't care if you die or not**" he tells them while quickly moving towards one of the other guards, punching the poor fool in the face with enough strength that his skull could be heard shattering, killing him in the process while sending the guards body crashing towards another guard.

Seeing two of their fellow guards get killed, with renewed vigor they all charge and attack at the creature to avenge their fallen comrades.

As they attack the Demon, Demogoblin is easily dodging all their futile attacks while countering at times with some punches and kicks.

Minutes pass and having grown bored of dodging their attacks to give them false hope in thinking they were wearing him down, Demogoblin decides to go on the offensive and conjures the glider in the air, commanding it to attack alongside him.

Not even a few minutes in and it is obvious who the victor will be seeing the Demogoblin taking his time in cutting them down while sending guards flying back left and right with his Taijutsu.

Suddenly a few remaining guards decide to attack together as a group, hoping to somehow overpower the creature only for the glider itself to fly towards them, cutting them in half while burning others in its path.

All in all a bloody massacre.

Seconds later Demogoblin could be seen holding the last remaining guard and then stabs his clawed hand were the guard's heart is killing him.

"**Well that was fun while it lasted**" he says in disappointment while looking at all the dead guards.

Deciding to move on he tosses the last dead guard aside and starts making his way towards the entrance of the castle only to hear a cry for help coming from behind him. Turning around he spots a small figure and narrowing his eyes to see who is calling for help he is then surprised to see it's the son of the Prince standing in the middle of the town.

"**What the hell is he doing here and were is that fat carcass of a father?**" he says angrily.

Glancing back towards the castle and then back to Amayo's child he can't help but let out a curse while conjuring his glider once more and quickly gets on, making his way towards Hikaru.

Once he arrives he then dispels the glider landing right behind the boy while reverting back to normal, making sure he wouldn't frighten Hikaru.

**With Hikaru:**

As Hikaru is running around yelling for help, he can't help but wonder what had happened since they left. As he's running around he notices that there's smoke coming from the rooftops of the buildings and it was then that he saw something that makes him stop in his tracks. All around the main road are burned corpses and from the little clothing that was not burned he could tell they were the bodies of the guards.

"Who could have done this?"Hikaru said in panic, having never seen a dead body before and it was then that he heard something land behind him, startling him. Turning to see what's behind him, he sees it's a man wearing a dark blue pointy hooded robe and by the look on his face he could tell he was mad.

"What are you doing here kid and where is your father?" the man asks him.

Hearing this Hikaru remembers why he was running in the first place.

"Please help me, my father and I were attacked by a tall man with red hair wearing a gauntlet and he took my dad away. Please you have to help! He said he was going to use my father as a hostage." Hikaru tells him hoping the hooded man would help him.

"Why are you here in the first place? You're supposed to be in Wave" Naruto tells him while noticing a look of shame on the boy's face.

"My father ordered the captain of the ship to have the boat turned around because he wanted to buy something he saw in a store before we left that he wasn't sure he wanted at that moment but then he changed his mind" he tells the hooded man.

He then quickly begins to explain how his father wanted to come back so he could buy the shirt he left behind in the store and how once they got back they noticed the buildings were up in flames and then how his father had panicked and ordered everyone to escort him to that particular store to retrieve the shirt before the fire burned it.

Hearing this Naruto couldn't help but feel enraged that the fat sack of flesh was willing to risk the safety of his men and his own son just so he could get a shirt.

'I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do' Naruto vows while a little surprised he even cared about what could've happened to the kid.

He then continues listening to the boy about how as soon as they got there the fire was already put out just leaving a big trail of smoke but then he explained how a big man with red hair wearing a strange gauntlet appeared out of nowhere, demanding they go with him which the guards then attacked the man to protect both him as his father only for the man to move towards the guards and touching them with the gauntlet, turning them into stone.

That had gotten his attention since he'd never heard of anyone with the ability to petrify people.

"What happened to your father?" Naruto asked.

"As soon as the man turned the guards to stone he started walking towards me intending to capture me first until my father offered him money to leave us alone but he just started laughing at that" he boy tells him.

'Of course he would laugh at that knowing that all the money will be Shabadaba's soon anyway meaning your father had nothing to offer him'

Shaking his head at the man's stupidity, Naruto decides to take the boy home.

"Kid, I'm going to take you to your mother since it's too dangerous out here" he tells the kid knowing there is still one more ninja to worry about and without giving him a chance to respond he grabs him by the back of the shirt and puts him on his shoulder while conjuring the glider, inwardly laughing at the boys reaction to the glider and then gets on, making his way towards Amayo's home.

**Amayo's home:**

Moments later they arrive at Amayo's house and putting the boy down he dispels the glider and starts walking to the door. He doesn't bother to knock since he knows the door is locked, having told her to lock it and knowing she is in her basement she obviously won't be able to hear him knocking.

Not that he was planning to.

So deciding to scare the shit out of the kid, he kicks the door down scaring Hikaru in the process while calling out Amayo's name to get her to come out.

Seconds later Amayo comes out of hiding and realizes it's the Demogoblin calling her along with her son. "Hikaru?" she gasps in surprise while running towards her son to ensure he is ok and once she is sure he's fine she then turns to Demogoblin wondering why he was here with her son.

Seeing that questioning look he decides to explain to her.

"Ask your son why he is here in the first place, though it shouldn't be a surprise considering your ex-husband is the one responsible."

"Now if you excuse me I have one more remaining ninja to kill" he tells her making his way out only to feel someone grab him by the arm.

"Wait, I wanted to thank you for bringing my son safely to me." She tells him, kissing him on the cheek shocking him.

Nodding while hiding his blush he then walks out of the home conjuring the glider once more and takes off.

As he nears the castle he takes notice of a few people on top of the castle and as he narrows his eyes he notices it's the King's son the fat prince.

Deciding to make his move he increases his speed while changing into his Goblin form once more and as he approaches the group he can't help but chuckle when he hears Amayo's yelling from afar, no doubt about what her ex-husband ordered everyone to do to get that shirt while endangering her son in the process.

**Land of the Moon, Castle:**

As soon as he arrives he sees the ninja along with a few guards holding the King's son hostage while the ninja himself moves in front of them with a smirk on his face.

"So the King did hire someone to protect his family and you wanted us to believe you were someone from Wave who wanted to make a treaty with this land."

"You know you've caused a lot of problems for my current employer Shabadaba Demogoblin" said Ishidate.

Stopping while in the air to look at the ninja face to face, Demogoblin decides to respond.

"**I could care less about Shabadaba's plans or the King's, I have my own plans and I won't let some pathetic noble or his hired third rate gender confused ninja get in my way.**" He tells the ninja angering him.

Hearing this Ishidate becomes angry but then gets an idea to get the Goblin to do as he commands. Moving his gauntlet towards the panicking Prince he then touches the Prince with the gauntlet petrifying the man into a fragile type of stone.

"I can easily kill the prince right now by pushing him off the balcony having him fall to the ground and shattering to pieces so if you don't want the Prince to die and want him to be returned back to normal you will do as I say." Ishidate tells him thinking the Demogoblin will stand down. However he along with the Shabadaba's guards have a look of confusion when he suddenly starts laughing.

"**Idiotic sacks of flesh. Do you really think I care what happens to that fat tub of lard, Ha! if anything you did me a big favor by not only taking him outside were there are no witnesses but you also turned him to stone so if I kill him you will be the one to take the blame since his own son knows you can turn people to stone.**" Demogoblin tells him.

To further prove his point he ascends a little higher in the air while quickly conjuring up a pumpkin bomb and then tosses it towards the petrified prince blowing him to pieces, killing him instantly while some of the guards feel off the castles balcony killing them as well while Ishidate himself was barely able to move out of the way.

"**Did you really think I cared about that fat carcass?**" Demogoblin asks him while flying around in a circle curious to as to what the ninja will do next.

Ishidate seeing the remaining guards back on their feet decides to have them warn Shabadaba.

"All of you go warn Shabadaba now!" he yells at them not having expected the Demogoblin to kill the Prince.

Demogoblin seeing them rushing back inside to warn the fool can't help but laugh once more.

"**And what makes you think I'm going to let that happen**" he tells the ninja as he turns towards the guards to use another weapon of the glider.

Looking towards them he then points his hand towards the guards having the gliders mouth open, launching a flaming missile towards them which then impacts one of the guards having it blow up, killing the guard and crippling the others while burning to death.

Ishidate couldn't believe what he just saw and at that point he knew he had to kill the Demogoblin otherwise he would be the next to be killed so acting quickly he jumps a little higher on the rooftops and then jumps towards the Goblin with his gauntlet out intending to turn the Goblin to stone.

Demogoblin seeing this quickly turns towards the ninja and points a finger at him, shooting a lightning bolt at the ninja, paralyzing him while having him fall to his death.

As the ninja is falling, Demogoblin catches him by the front of his clothing and as he lifts him up he then quickly let's go and jumps, delivering a roundhouse kick to the ninja's midsection sending him crashing towards the wall of the castle, destroying a large section of the wall while rolling on the ground in pain.

"**I expected more from you ninja but so far the three of you have been a complete disappointment… Though the girl has room for improvement**" he tells the downed ninja as he's making his way towards the opening were the ninja crashed into and once inside he dispels the glider landing on solid ground.

Not wanting to waste any more time he starts making his way towards the ninja while having one of his hands behind his back conjuring two razor bats.

Right now Ishidate is in a serious amount of pain while inwardly he is still beyond shocked at how strong that kick was to have him go through a wall however as he regains his bearings he sees Demogoblin walking towards him.

At that moment he sees an opportunity to attack the creature thinking the Goblin got overconfident so he quickly gets up and with his gauntlet he grabs the creature by the face and sees the eye on the gauntlet glow and at this he begins to laugh.

"You're a fool for not finishing me off when you had the chance and now your overconfidence has gotten you killed so now do me a favor and turn to stone" Ishidate yells while laughing thinking he's won.

However his laughter is soon replaced by a look of shock when he hears the Goblin chuckling that then turns into a full blown laughter.

"**Did you really think you could turn me to stone? Let alone kill me in such a pathetic way?**" hearing this Ishidate quickly let's go and unconsciously walks backwards while in a state of confusion and panic wondering why it didn't work on him.

"**Where do you think you're going human**" Demogoblin tells him while releasing both razor bats he had hidden, having them fly towards the shocked ninja who was to shocked to move out of the way and impaling themselves on both the ninja's heart and face.

Seeing the ninja fall to the ground he starts walking towards the downed ninja and notices he is barely alive with only seconds to live and wanting to ensure he suffers more Demogoblin conjures flames in both hands and unleashes them on the dying ninja making his death more painful all the while laughing in a cruel way.

After killing the crossdresser he then starts making his way towards the throne room where he was sure Shabadaba would be.

**Land of the Moon, Inside the Castle Throne:**

Currently inside the throne room, Shabadaba could be seen sitting on the throne that should have already been his however he is unable to claim it yet seeing as he is still unable to find the king so until then the throne is not his.

"Ishidate and those guards better find him or else" the man thinks to himself, unaware Ishidate and the remaining guards are all dead leaving only him.

He is about to call one of the guards until he hears a cruel laughter coming from somewhere inside the castle room sending a shiver of fear down his spine.

"What was that?" Shabadaba says in a low voice while looking around but then thinks it was just his imagination.

Unfortunately for Shabadaba that train of thought goes out the window when he begins to hear a sinister laugh coming from inside the throne room itself.

"W-Who's there? I-Is that you old "friend"? Show yourself!" Shabadaba demanded.

To his surprise the one who appeared was the King himself.

"So you finally decided to show yourself" said Shabadaba as he gets up from the throne and starts making his way towards the King while pulling out a knife that was hidden on the right sleeve of his kimono.

"Have you finally realized that hiding from me is futile? After all like it or not this kingdom was eventually going to be mine" Ishidate tells him.

As soon as he gets close to the King he then decides to insult him one more time before taking his life.

"Why do you look upset, if anything I'm doing you a big favor since we both know your son would've made a terrible King if he took over so ironically I'm doing everyone a favor."

"Hmm, maybe I'll take his ex-wife Amayo as my new Queen while having her give me powerful heirs whether she likes it or not." Shabadaba whispers in the King's ear and then makes his move to stab him in the stomach only for the King to quickly grab the offending arm shocking Shabadaba but that shock then turns to pain as his arm is snapped, breaking the bones in the arm having him drop the knife while the King is still holding the now useless arm itself.

"Gaaahhh" Shabada screams in pain while looking at the King in pain and shock not believing the King just did that.

"You know I completely agree with you that the fat carcass should never rule which is why I killed him personally" the King tells Shabadaba surprising him even more wondering what had gotten into the King when suddenly the "King" started to change form until in his place stood the Demogoblin.

"**Ah the usefulness of a Henge, something that is very overlooked by most ninjas not knowing how useful it truly is, instead preferring to learn some flashy Jutsu, bunch of idiots**" Demogoblin says while conjuring some Hellfire in his free hand.

"**I could care less what happens to the fat Prince or the King but I do not approve of what you were planning to do to Amayo and even though I barely know her my gut is telling me to tear you apart for having such thoughts about her.**"

Seconds later Demogoblin completely rips Shabadabas broken arm off with his super strength spilling blood everywhere while relishing in the man's screams of pain.

"**You seem to be in a lot of pain, here let me fix that**" Demogoblin tells him as he grabs the man by the face with his other hand which still has the conjured flames and sets him on fire and then letting him go, laughing as he watched the man run around trying to somehow put out the fire, however he would have none of that and conjuring a few razor bats he then tosses them towards the burning man having them impale themselves on the man's kneecaps having him fall to the floor while desperately rolling around trying to put the flames out unware that the flames of Hell can only be put out if by Demogoblin if he wills it.

Getting bored of seeing the man suffer he starts making his way towards the hidden room the King is hiding in to tell him the threat is over and that his son is dead.

* * *

**Konoha, Nighttime:**

Right now we find Narumi fully awake seeing she can no longer go to sleep in peace because of the nightmares while looking at a picture of her family and as she looks at her brother she can't help but frown. In the picture she sees Naruto with an impassive face not bothering to smile and while she's looking at him, she can't help but wonder where he is right now or if he's even still alive.

"Onii-chan, I'm really sorry for turning my back on you, especially when you needed me most" Narumi whispers to herself while shedding tears.

"I always knew you wanted to spend time with us as a family but me and Saya just made your life miserable. I just hope that if I ever find you that you will forgive me for everything I did to you." She says while looking over to Saya who is asleep while unknowingly glaring at her.

"These past few month's I have started to see another side of this family and I'm starting to see why you left and to make things worse you've lived through this kind of Hell for years." Narumi whispers while thinking of the past few months and all the things she was ignorant to, especially everything about her father. She had never seen him sounding so mad at the mere mention of her brother but the question was why?

Shaking her head and kissing the picture she then lays in her bed to try and forget those bad thoughts.

"Goodnight Onii-chan wherever you are" she says while closing her eyes though as minutes pass and being unable to sleep she then decides to get up and train outside for a little bit seeing she can't go back to sleep, unaware Saya had heard everything.

* * *

**Land of the Moon, Castle:**

Right now a small group of people could be seen gathered around what remained of the prince.

Demogoblin can't help but look down in sadness seeing the pieces of the dead body of what was once the Prince while shedding a tear however inwardly he was laughing his ass off considering he's the one who killed him.

The King however was on his knees mourning the loss of his dead son while Demogoblin made his way towards the dead body of the ninja. Once there he gets down on one knee to examine the gauntlet on the dead ninja's corpse.

"**So this thing has the power to turn people to stone**"

As he takes off the gauntlet from the dead corpse he idly noted the "eye" on the gauntlet beginning to glow.

After examining it he decides to hold on to it and getting up he makes his way back to the grieving King.

"How could this happen?" the King quietly says to himself with a look of someone who has lost all hope but Demogoblin clearly heard him.

"**It was your own son's fault**" he tells him ignoring the glare the King send him, deciding to continue.

"**From what your grandson told me your son ordered the ship to turn back just so he could retrieve a shirt he saw in a store. A damn shirt.**" Demogoblin told him while proceeding to tell him everything Hikaru had told him.

After a few minutes had passed of explaining everything he then starts making his way towards the hole where the ninja went through and then looks at the state of the kingdom.

"**You shouldn't let this get you down**" Demogoblin tells him while still staring at the town. "**The loss of your son is truly something no parent should ever go through however you forget you still have your grandson and the people who need you now more than ever."** He says out loud while glancing back seeing he has the King's attention.

"**Do you see what I see?**" He asks the King while motioning towards the town where the people have started to come out of their homes.

"**I see a new beginning for the Land of Moon… A second chance. The one's who were planning to harm you and your people are now dead.**" He tells the King who gets up from the ground and stands next to Demogoblin while nothing that ironically the sun was beginning to rise.

The King also remembers he no longer has any guards to protect the Land of Moon meaning they are vulnerable for any attack and he doubts the Demogoblin is willing to stay to protect them.

Turning to the Goblin he was about to ask if he could stay but it seems the Goblin had already anticipated the question.

"**I already know what you want to ask me and the answer is no.**" he tells the King who can't help but sigh "**However you are not completely vulnerable.**"

After saying this he points towards the ship the Prince used. "**You forget that the ninja turned the remaining guards who were guarding your son and grandchild to stone and if I remember correctly they are loyal to you and with this gauntlet-"**he then reveals the gauntlet he retrieved from the dead ninja**"-I will return them back to normal.**"

Demogoblin then summons the glider while turning to the King.

"**Go to Amayo's home and make sure Amayo and your grandson are alright while I go and return your guards to you.**" Demogoblin tells him as he gets on his glider and makes his way towards the ship.

"It seems Amayo has unknowingly made an impression on Demogoblin… interesting" the King says to himself noting he always brings her up. He then turns around and makes his way out of the castle towards Amayo's home while trying to ignore the pain of seeing the pieces of what was once his son.

**A few moments later:**

Halfway towards the ship the Goblin stops on the rooftop where the unconscious female ninja still resides.

Pointing a finger at the unconscious ninja he shoots a lightning bolt at the female ninja waking her up while having her jolt in pain.

"**Get up you worthless sack of flesh, you have work to do**" Demogoblin tells her.

After a few minutes had passed and Karenbana no longer feeling any pain gets up while still feeling a small headache and manages to focus to see who spoke to her and when she sees who it is, she can't help but jump back when she notices it's the Demogoblin.

"You! How dare you-ark!"

She is unable to finish seeing as the Goblin grabs her by the neck and begins squeezing it.

"**I didn't spare your worthless life to hear you talk, I let you live because I saw potential in you girl, potential of becoming the perfect spy for me.**" Demogoblin tells her letting her go afterwards, ignoring her coughing loudly.

"Y-You bastard" she yells while glaring at him but then can't help but flinch when she sees those cruel red slitted eyes glaring right back at her.

"**You have two choices girl! You either work for me, keeping your life in the process or I burn you alive. Now choose!**" Goblin threatens her while conjuring flames in his right hand to prove his point.

Seeing he is being serious she suddenly starts seeing her life flash before her eyes followed by seeing herself burning alive while feeling a pain like no other and at that moment she makes the obvious choice.

"I'll join you… just please don't kill me" she tells him not wanting to die.

"**A wise choice girl n-**"

"Karenbana"

"**What?**"

"My name is Karenbana not girl got that!" she tells him once again glaring at him but then panic's noticing what she just did. She assumed that now he was going to kill her, however what she did not expect was for the Goblin to start laughing.

"**You are very brave gi-Karenbana to speak to me that way but that's what makes you more than perfect to be one of my spies. With that kind of attitude it tells me you won't take shit from anyone and will intimidate anyone you come across, specially your targets. They will tell you everything you want to know otherwise they will feel your wrath.**" He tells her will looking very pleased that his first ninja spy is anything but worthless.

"**I can also see that you're worried seeing you're not allied to any village, just being a ninja for hire meaning you more than likely made quite a few enemies.**" He says seeing her nod.

"**In that case you will stay here while I continue with my plans**" he orders her making her raise an eyebrow.

"You do know they will kill me the moment they see me" she tells him thinking he didn't think that through.

"**You forget they only know about the other two not you and besides I can just tell the King that you were working for me this whole time while telling me in secret what Shabadaba and the others were planning to do and when he was going to act. It also helps that the King seems to trust me so you have nothing to worry about.**" The Demogoblin tells her surprising her.

"**Now come, I must return those guards on the ship back to normal.**" He tells her, summoning his glider once more and continues making his towards the ship while having Karenbana follow him via the rooftops.

**A minute or so later:**

Arriving on the ship Demogoblin dispels the glider while Karenbana lands right next to him.

"**Now how do I use this thing?**" he says in a low voice but Karenbana heard him.

"It quite simple from what Ishidate told us. All you have to do is put it on and just touch them so that they either turn to stone or they return back to normal" she tells him.

"**I see… and who the hell is Ishidate?**" he asks her wondering who that was.

Hearing this she can't help but raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean who is Ishidate? He's the one who was wearing that gauntlet, didn't you ask him his name?" she asks him.

"**I could care less what his name was at the time and I still don't care. He was in the way of my plans and naturally he had to die**" The Demogoblin tells her wondering why she would think he would care about the names of his soon to be dead opponents.

Shrugging at her idiotic questions he puts the gauntlet on and seeing the "eye" glow he touches one of the guards and notices the guard returning back to normal.

"**She was right after all**" he says in surprise, ignoring her cursing at not fully believing her and then proceeds to turn the others back to normal.

After returning the guards back to normal and seeing they have regained their bearings he decides he's waited enough.

"**All of you get your asses together and go make sure everyone is alright, now!**" he tells them having them jump at his shouting and quickly start making their way towards the town.

"You know there are more guards who are loyal to the King" Karenbana tells him successfully getting his attention.

"Shabadaba ordered the other guards to take the ones who refused to follow him to his palace so he could kill them in public once he took control to send a clear message to the people that they either join him or die." She tells him seeing him smirk.

"**I completely forgot about that which means my Kingdom will have more guards guarding it**" he says to himself while chuckling once more confusing her.

'His Kingdom?'

**Land of the Moon, Castle:**

A few hours have passed since he released the rest of the guards to ensure order is restored in the Kingdom while seeing Karenbana, the King and his Grandson pick up what pieces they could find of what was once the prince.

As Demogoblin is laying back on the wall having turned back to normal he then looks to the side and notices Amayo is not even bothering to help them, in fact she seems to be glaring at the pieces.

'How amusing' he says inwardly while turning back to the King and the grandson picking up more pieces while barely hiding his grin seeing Karenbana clearly not enjoying having to help pick up pieces herself.

A few minutes later all three walk back to the throne room were all the people and the guards are waiting to pay their respects.

Turning back to Amayo he sees that she is not going with them.

"Are you not going to pay your respects?" he asks her a little surprised seeing that was her ex-husband he killed.

"No, not after what everything he's done and especially not after what Hikaru told me. I can't believe he would risk Hikaru's life and the guards just so he can get a shirt, A SHIRT!" Amayo tells him still angry at what the prince was going to do.

Demogoblin says nothing and decides to just look on at the ceremony.

After a minute of silence he decides to speak.

"You know, now that the Prince is dead your son is the next in line to the throne, though I personally think he is far too young to rule and the King is too old to continue" he tells her having her look at him.

"What are you saying?"Amayo asks him.

"Simple, I think you should take over the throne and become ruler of the Land of Moon." He tells her and as she is about to protest he continues. "I haven't been her long but from what I have seen you make a great leader. The people trust you, the King trust you and you always put the needs of others above your own and unlike the dead Prince I can see you leading this land to greatness" he tells her not seeing her face all red.

Getting of the wall he is about to head to where the others are to observe them, never noticing Amayo walking up to him and by the time he notices and turns, Amayo kisses him on the cheek once more.

"Thank you for believing in me and thank you for saving my son and keeping all the people safe." She tells him while walking towards the others while swaying her hips leaving behind a shocked Demogoblin.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

**Land of Waves:**

As Tsunami is still sleeping she unconsciously grabs the vase next to her bed and tosses it at the wall while releasing a red aura with enough force to wake up Tazuna.

"Someone just kissed MY Naruto-kun again" she mumbles in her sleep.

Tazuna hearing the loud noise can't help but jolt awake while falling off the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" he says out loud while looking back and forth trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

**Land of the Moon, late afternoon:**

Right now we find the civilians and the guards standing by the port wanting to see off their Hero while in the front we find Amayo, Hikaru, the former King, and Karenbana.

After paying their respects to the King's son, Demogoblin had then spoken to the King to have Amayo become the next ruler of the Land of Moon and for Karenbana to be their new protector. It had taken quite a while to convince the King that Karenbana could be trusted but in the end he agreed to not only let her remain in the Land of the Moon but to also step down as King since he already knew Amayo would make a great ruler in his place.

A while later he had announced to his people that he would be stepping down as King and that he will be giving his position to Amayo as the new ruler of the Land of Moon while he would become her advisor. After making the announcement to the people the former King wasn't surprised to see that she was happily accepted by the people to become the new ruler with Amayo wearing a very ornate Kimono signifying her status as the new ruler of the Land of the Moon.

"Thank you Demogoblin for saving our people from Shabadaba and again thank you for saving my son." Amayo tells him seeing him nod in return.

"Also my advisor has told me about the treaty you two made between Moon and Wave and like he told you before we accept and as you can see I'll be sending a few people with you to help improve Wave, further establishing our treaty." She tells him.

"Thank you my Lady and rest assured as soon as I get back to Wave I will make sure to send a few workers from Wave to help you repair the damages and perhaps I can send a few others in the near future to help guard this Land." Demogoblin tells her while thinking of his plan to bring back a certain village near the Land of the Moon.

Hearing this Amayo can't help but smile and then as she walks closer to Demogoblin she then hugs him while kissing him in the cheek for a third time surprising everyone including Hikaru while at the same time he could've sworn he heard a woman yell in rage.

"Be safe Demogoblin" she tells him but is then interrupted.

"Naruto, my name is Naruto" he tells her using his telepathy surprising her a bit.

Nodding she then moves back to stand by her son while the Book shopkeeper walks forward and hands him an old scroll.

"What is this?" he can't help but ask.

"That is an ninja scroll that survived the war and I'd like you to have it as a thanks for everything you've done for us and besides I know it will be of much use to you." The book Shopkeeper tells him.

Nodding Demogoblin then puts the scroll away and gets on the ship, having it depart moments later.

Seeing the ship begin its departure to Wave, she can't help but say one last goodbye for now.

"Please take care of yourself Demogoblin and visit us soon" she tells him since she was sure he didn't want anyone else knowing his real name.

Hearing this he nods in acknowledgement while at the same time he is eager to finally be with Tsunami once more however at the same time he can't help but think of the little interactions with Amayo.

"Damn woman" Demogoblin can't help but say as he shakes his head from the thoughts.

Unknown to them, what both Amayo and Demogoblin failed to notice was Amayo's advisor smiling a little bit while inwardly planning something for the both of them.

As Demogoblin is leaving he looks to the side of the wall of the kingdom and can't help but laugh out loud seeing the guard he killed by dropping him on the spear is still there.

"I completely forgot about him" Goblin says while chuckling but then shrugs "Oh well, besides it makes the Land of the Moon standout more"

I apologize for taking long since my computer got corrupted and I lost everything though fortunately I have this program were I can recover most if not all my files which I did. It just took a long time. Also please review since they give me a lot of motivation to continue and also Amayo is in the Harem and as for Karin I am still undecided.


	9. Chapter 9

Rise of the Demogoblin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spiderman.

Note: I have never written a story before so this is my first attempt at one so I apologize in advance for any bad grammar and so on.

Chapter 9

**On the ship:**

As the ship was making its way back to Wave through the dense fog, we find Naruto on the front of the ship staring blankly at the endless sea. The reason for this is because he is thinking of how he should approach the rebels fighting in Kiri's civil war.

'I'll need to wait a while till I make my move in helping the rebels so until then I need to find people who can fight.' Naruto thought while planning on adding more protection for the Moon Kingdom and Wave.

All of a sudden he starts feeling a kind of pull towards the right and turning around all he sees is the fog though he took note that the pull had gotten stronger, almost as if it were telling him to head in that direction.

"**_Do not ignore this Naruto, you should head in that direction to find out what she wants_**" spoke a voice that belonged to none other than the Kyuubi.

"Interesting that you choose to speak to me now and what do you mean she? Do you know who is trying to get my attention"? He asks the Kyuubi in his mind but doesn't receive an answer.

'I wonder who this person is that made you to talk to me now of all times so that I would head in that direction.'

Putting his trust in the Kyuubi he makes his way to the Captain and tells him to continue on to Wave while giving him the scroll he got from Amayo, telling him to give it to a man named Tazuna.

"Your leaving?" the Captain asks the blonde wondering where he was trying to go considering they were in the middle of the ocean.

"I'm heading in that direction" Naruto tells him pointing towards the direction he can feel the pull and before the Captain could retort Naruto conjures the glider and getting on he then starts heading towards the direction the pull is guiding him never noticing the people on the ship with shocked faces at what they've just seen.

**Land of Waves:**

A few hours have passed since the blonde departed to his own destination when they finally arrived in Wave. After docking and being helped by the locals to unload the supplies the Captain notices a man with a straw hat walking towards him who then welcomes him to Wave and after shaking hands with the man he finds out this is the man Demogoblin was talking about, the one named Tazuna.

"So all of you are from the Land of Moon?" Tazuna asks the Captain getting a nod in response.

"Yes we were told to come here to bringing some supplies as a small thank you for everything Demogoblin-sama has done for us." The Captain tells Tazuna.

The Captain then proceeds to tell Tazuna everything that happened in Moon and in the end he is not surprised to see Tazuna with a shocked face.

"Oh boy, I don't know how Tsunami will take it when she finds out he won't be back yet." He says nervously not noticing his daughter behind him.

"Who won't be back yet Tou-san and where is my Naruto-kun" she asks him scaring him in the process and as he turns around he notices she is just smiling but the smile is the type of smile that promises nothing but pain if she doesn't get a response.

At this he can't help but gulp.

**In the middle of the Sea:**

As Naruto is flying over the sea he soon spots what appears to be whirlpools in the sea while taking note that the further he continues on the bigger the whirlpools seem to become.

"This is quite an impressive site though I wonder why there so many in one location?" said Naruto but soon gets an answer as the fog begins to clear somewhat revealing a wall.

Deciding to find out where he is he starts to ascend a little higher till he is able to fly over the wall and as soon as he does the first thing he sees are ruins with a few buildings intact.

Deciding to investigate as to why he was lead here he starts descending to the ground and when he is close to the floor he dispels the glider landing on the ground.

Not wanting to waste time he starts looking around while noticing the large number of skeletons scattered all around.

Seeing what looks to be a headband on one of the skeletons he goes down on one knee and wipes the dust from the metal plate revealing the symbol of a whirlpool.

"A Whirlpool? Could this be?"

Turning to the one surviving building that resembles a tower he also sees a big Whirlpool symbol in the front.

"Uzushiogakure…" he whispers, surprised he found the once proud Hidden Village.

"But why was I lead here? I am no longer an Uzumaki so why lead me here?" he asks while felling the pull getting stronger and deciding to get to the bottom of this he gets back up and starts walking towards the location were the feeling is stronger, quickly noticing that he's is being led towards the tower.

"I'm surprised this place is still intact" he says taking note at how sturdy the tower seemed to be.

Pushing both doors open he makes his way inside the tower and he can't help but frown seeing the condition inside. The tower was in worse shape than he thought.

Being led inside he ends up in what appeared to have been a room of importance considering the lone ornate chair in the back. As he walks towards it he then notices a rather large symbol belonging to the Uzumaki on the back wall.

"Burn it"

Not even bothering to check were the voice came from knowing he's the only one on the island he then conjures some flames and sets the symbol on fire and to his surprise the symbol quickly burns, revealing a hidden door.

Deciding to find out what's on the other side he opens the door and sees a stone stairway leading underground.

As he starts making his way down the staircase he starts seeing what appears to be the outside of the village except it looks prosperous and full of life.

"What the hell is this" he says out loud seeing as Uzushio was somehow back to it's former glory before it was destroyed, it was full of red heads going about their daily lives.

Something then catches his attention when he sees a little girl staring right at him.

The little girl suddenly motions with her hand to follow her and seeing no way out of this situation he decides to just follow her.

**Konoha:**

Inside the merchant's main quarters we find a group of people discussing about ways they could make more profit while "helping" Konoha in the long run.

Among these group of people is a blond woman with shoulder length blond hair with a single bang that falls down in her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white kimono having her really stand out.

Her name is Mebuki Haruno.

She was the head of the Haruno merchant business and was known for her various shops across the Elemental Nations. Seeing as she ran other shops outside of Konoha, it was her duty to ensure the shops were always well stocked and were making money which meant she was constantly traveling from place to place, not being able to spend more time at home like she wanted, more specifically with her sister.

She had been ecstatic when her sister had gotten married and had a daughter who she named Sakura after their mother, and had hoped that her niece would want to take over the family business when the time came but unfortunately she her niece had decided to become a Shinobi instead, and not for the right reasons.

(In this story, Mebuki is not Sakura's mother nor has she gotten married)

*Sigh*

'Sakura, I hope you outgrow your crush for that Uchiha boy, it's obvious the boy is heading for a dark path' Mebuki thought to herself as she remembered hearing about the Uchiha massacre. Though she couldn't help but wonder who it was that saved the Uchiha matriarch.

Sighing once more while glancing around the other people who were still discussing new ways to make more money she can't help but start thinking about the boy who disappeared three years ago.

'Naruto, why did you leave?'

She can't help but frown while trying to think of the reason for him to leave. Ever since he was little she had always noticed he seemed distant from his family and most of the time she wouldn't see him with his family at all. She had begun to suspect the Namikaze family was probably not paying much attention to their son but decided to say nothing since she had no proof and perhaps it was just her imagination.

After a while she started feeling sad for the child and felt like she should do something about what she was seeing every time but wasn't so sure how until she started getting an odd feeling as if telling her to keep an eye on him for the moment.

As time passed she began to feel as if he was different from the others, like there was more to him than meets the eye. From what she had seen he made very few to no contact with people though she did notice he would instead observe others around him while being discreet about it and it wasn't a look of longing like one would suspect he would have considering how his parents seemed to treat him, instead it was one of concentration as if studying them.

**Flashback:**

One day after leaving for the day having enough of the same old meetings, as she was making her way home, she had spotted the blonde walking alone in the direction of the forest and seeing this she decided to try and stop him knowing how dangerous the forest was.

As she ran to stop him she had failed to notice two drunkards who were watching her the whole time follow her.

Moments later she found Naruto inside the forest surrounded by burned grass and it was then she knew that the place had been on fire mere moments ago and was instantly worried about him, wondering if he was ok and wanted to check if he wasn't burned. Though she never got the chance to do so since at that moment she heard glass shattering behind her.

"Well well well what do we have here? A blond bitch and a snot nose brat." One of the drunkards says out loud while the other one is laughing, never noticing the child's eyes glow red at the insult.

Mebuki seeing the two drunk men instantly gets in front of Naruto in hopes of protecting him from harm not seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow with a look of confusion wondering why she was protecting him.

"Naruto I need you to run and get help while I try and stall them" she tells him even though she is very nervous since she doesn't know how to fight but there is no way she will let those two harm him so if she must, she will do everything she can to stall them while he gets to safety and gets help.

"Why are you helping me and why are you even here in the first place?" she heard him ask her but before she could answer the drunkard holding the broken bottle moved towards her intending to cut her and seeing this she closed her eyes and raised both her arms ready to take the hit however the moment she did she heard the man scream in pain.

Slowly opening her eyes she looks down and sees the man on fire rolling around in the ground hoping to put it out. She then takes notice that Naruto is right next to her with his hand extended, almost as if he was the cause of the man being on fire.

The other man too drunk to realize the danger charges at them wanting to avenge his friend but like his friend he too is set on fire by the "child". Mebuki seeing Naruto setting them on fire can't help but look on in shock at not only seeing him kill the two drunkards but also at the fact that he doesn't seem bothered by it.

"Everything you have witnessed here I want you to keep it a secret" he tells her while looking at him as if he were crazy.

"This is not the first time I had to take a life and it won't be the last. I'm sure you've noticed that I'm not well liked in the village, always blaming me when the real culprits are the ones they treat as royalty." He tells her making her frown. She was about to question him on what he meant by that only for him to start walking away, making his way deeper into the forest.

"I can tell you want answers and seeing you are different from the other fools I will answer a few questions you might have… depending what they are of course so meet me here in this exact spot and we will go from there."

"What makes you think I won't tell the Hokage? You almost sound as if you know I won't tell a soul" she tells him wanting to see how he will react.

"Aside from risking your own life to protect me the other reason is because he told me I can trust you and that's good enough for me" he answers her while disappearing deep in the shadows of the forest.

**Flashback End:**

From then on she knew there was more to Naruto than he was letting on especially since he sounded and acted way more mature than any child his age should, almost as if he knew how cruel the world can be which is why she couldn't help but be curious as to how he became that way.

Finally one day she decided to take him up on his offer and when she made her way to the forest she wasn't surprised to find him there, though unlike last time he was now wearing an old brown tattered robe with the hood concealing his face.

**Flashback:**

"I see you decided to show up"

Hearing what he said she decides to sit on the grass with her legs crossed while he sits on an old tree stump not bothering to remove his hood.

"I won't lie to you Naruto, I was thinking of telling the Hokage of what you did but ultimately I decided against it… and I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about what I saw that day in the forest." She tells him deciding to be honest with him.

"You find it surprising that I killed those two? Were they not intending to harm us?" he asks her but then continues, stopping whatever she was going to say. "You seem to forget that we are in a world where people constantly die every day and unfortunately for those two they messed with the wrong person."

"But how is that even possible you're just a child and yet not only do you act much older than you really are but you also killed them without any regrets."

She had never seen a child act like this especially not her niece Sakura and she was sure the academy was not teaching kids how to kill.

"Let's just say my life hasn't been the best it can be which forced me to adapt." He tells her while observing her reaction.

At this she becomes confused while wondering what he meant on having to adapt. "What do you mean you were forced to adapt, what about your parents?" she asks him.

At the mention of his parents, he lifts his head up a little revealing his now red slitted eyes. "All I will tell you is that this place along with the Namikaze family are not as perfect as they appear to be." He tells her with his eyes reverting back to blue seconds later.

**Flashback End:**

Since then she had been keeping a closer eye on the family and it was then she began to realize what he meant, mostly because he was nowhere to be found every time and looking at the family it seemed like they either hadn't noticed he was missing or they didn't care.

It was mind boggling how in one day, having talked with the boy for mere minutes had changed her perspective on the Namikaze family and she soon realized he was right, that they weren't as perfect as they were made out to be.

And then there was the people of Konoha.

Every now and then she would hear various Shinobi talking amongst themselves about the kid, saying how glad they were that he disappeared along with hoping that he had gotten killed.

Horrified by this, she had gone to her sister's home to see if she knew anything about this and learned that the Hokage had apparently declared to everyone the day the twins were born that Naruto was now the jailor of the Kyuubi.

'Was he out of his mind? Did he not realize that doing so made the child a catalyst to those who lost someone to the fox's rampage?'

Even now she couldn't get over the fact that his own family had basically condemned him to a hellish life… and yet, if she were honest with herself, she didn't believe a word the Hokage had said, especially when she remembered what Naruto had said.

'This is not the first time I had to take a life and it won't be the last. I'm sure you've noticed that I'm not well liked in the village, always blaming me when the real culprits are the ones they treat as royalty.'

Naruto was right. There is something very wrong with this village.

'Now that I remember, I never did ask him what he meant when he mentioned that someone told him he could trust me.'

There was also that brief moment when his eyes had turned red when she mentioned his family. "Does he hate them?" she asks herself but then shakes her head seeing there was no way a child could hate something, even more so their family at such a young age.

'Though with everything going on, I'm not so sure anymore.'

As time passed she would sometimes meet him in the forest and talk with him when her friends were busy and even though she knew that some would find it odd for a grown up like her to talk to a mere child about serious topics, to be honest she didn't care. It was actually nice to speak to someone about how her day went and seeing said person you are talking to paying close attention to you.

One day she had brought her friend Yoshino with her so she could meet the boy and as expected Yoshino's first reaction had been that she had finally lost it when she saw it was a mere child and just as she was about to tell Naruto to go play with the other children and leave, Naruto had caught her off guard by asking her why he should go play with the other children and waste his time when he could be training or in this case speaking with Mebuki surprising Yoshino with his answer.

Naturally she had laughed at Yoshino's reaction from what he said to her and soon she along with Yoshino had sat down to speak to him about-

"Mebuki"

Hearing someone calling her she turns to the one who spoke and then notices everyone is starring at her. Feeling embarrassed at being caught daydreaming she quickly focuses back to the meeting at hand while inwardly hoping she would see Naruto again.

**Uzushigakure:**

Back with Naruto he sees everything go bright and soon finds himself on top of the Uzu tower.

"What?"

It was then he noticed a woman who looked to be in her early twenties and by her looks he could tell she's the same little girl who was telling him to follow her while standing alongside what appeared to be her sister or twin with the Uzukage standing behind them, looking down at the massive army about to breach the villages walls.

It didn't take long for the army to get passed the village walls and begin attacking everyone while he just stood there watching this happen knowing it's just some vision of the past meaning he can't do a damn thing about it. He then can't help but raise an eyebrow when the red head who told him to follow her turns towards him with a pleading look.

'Why is she looking at me like that? Does she want me to do something about this?' he asks himself wondering what the woman wanted him to do. Did she not realize that none of this was real? That this was just a vision of the past?

Suddenly a few enemy ninja appeared on the tower and is then caught off guard when one of the ninja attacks him.

"What the hell! How can he see me?" he says out loud while easily dodging the attack and countering with a punch only to be further surprised when the punch he threw actually makes contact.

Turning and seeing the two women surrounded with the Uzukage nowhere in sight, he quickly conjures fire in both hands to burn the enemy to ashes and then leashes two streams of flames killing the enemy ninja.

Putting aside for the moment that this vision was real, he was going to check on both girls when suddenly without warning he is once again blinded by a white light and when the light dies down he then finds himself in a forest.

As he regains his bearings, he then spots both sisters running away from the village while being escorted by what looks to be Konoha ninja.

Suddenly without warning, they were then attacked by more enemy ninja and not planning to stay idle this time he conjures up a pumpkin bomb and tosses it at the enemy having it explode. Standing still and waiting for the smoke to clear he is then confused when he sees that he is now in some room.

"What the hell is happening? None of this makes any sense!"

Looking around the first thing he sees is an elderly woman sitting on a bed alongside what appears to be the same woman from before only much older. The woman who brought him here was standing next to the other elder woman with a sad look, though his eyes then narrow when her body flickered and for a brief second he could've sworn that he saw her as she looked in her early twenties and before he could confront her about it, he then spots a little girl with long red hair run up to the elderly woman sitting on the bed and hugging her knees.

"Another Uzumaki?"

Wondering who she was he then gets his answer when the little girl turns around only to be shocked because the little girl is none other than his former mother, Kushina.

"Why show me this? I already knew she arrived Konoha the day Uzushio was destroyed"

He already knew about how Kushina had arrived in Konoha and as if hearing what he had said the "older" Mito turns to him and begins walking towards him until she is right in front of him.

Seeing her do a hand sign, everything around him becomes bright once again irritating him even more though this time he starts seeing memories, it was the memories of Kushina.

The first thing he sees is the moment she arrived in Konoha followed by her first day in the academy and declaring to everyone that she would become the first female Hokage and at that he couldn't help but smirk, though soon the light dies down and notices he is now on top of a tree branch with a young Mito right beside him observing what seem to be Kumo ninja carrying a blindfolded Kushina.

"So they kidnapped her and what a surprise the incompetent Konoha ninja are nowhere to be found."

Shaking his head at this he then looks back at the group and suddenly gets an idea. Seeing as this was just a vision of the past, then why not have some fun while this is happening? Which is why he conjured up some razor bats getting Mito's attention.

Glancing to the side and seeing her looking at him he can't help but grin. "What? I haven't really killed anyone today" he tells her though inwardly he knows nothing will happen but not wanting his aim to get rusty he then tosses the razor bats at the enemy and as he sees them spinning towards their targets, once again the unexpected happens when the razor bats hit their targets, killing two of them with one of them being the one who is carrying Kushina.

"Well fuck it, Vision or not it seems I will get to kill to some meat bags" Naruto spoke joyfully and not wasting any time he jumps down from the tree branch and quickly moves towards the remaining Kumo ninja while transforming into his Demogoblin persona.

The remaining Kumo ninja hearing someone land on the ground quickly turn around only to see some demonic hooded creature heading towards them with its claws out ready to tear them a new one.

As Demogoblin got closer the Kumo ninja begin doing hand signs for a Jutsu and seeing this Demogoblin quickly conjures up some flames at shoots them right at the Kumo ninja burning them alive before they could use any of their Jutsu.

"**Well that was disappointing.**"

He can't help but sigh seeing the battle is already over only to hear someone crying and turning around he realizes it was Kushina who was still down on the floor with a blindfold crying, no doubt from smelling burnt flesh.

Not wanting to hear anymore crying he walks towards her and then gets down on one knee and with his claws he rips the rope that has her hands and legs tied up.

"Please don't hurt me" she tells him in a trembling voice making him glare at her not that she was able to see.

'**I would like nothing more than to kill you for all the things you put me through… However seeing how you're not that bitch you became in the future I'm going to let you live**' Naruto then glances at Mito '**Not to mention she would probably try to stop me. Though I'm still confused, is this really a vision of the past? Or am I actually in the past seeing as I killed those ninja**' he thinks to himself while returning back to normal so he won't scare her when he takes off the blindfold.

As he's about to remove the blindfold, he sees his hand go through her meaning once again he is unable to interact with anyone or anything and it was then he could hear some movement in the trees and looking up he sees a certain young blond kid that made his blood boil.

The boy was none other than the bastard who would become his "father", Minato Namikaze.

The boy seeing Kushina on the ground quickly runs towards her and takes off the blindfold that is covering her eyes.

Naruto is then quickly annoyed when she hugs him, thanking him for saving her from the Kumo ninja.

"Well that's bullshit, Minato is getting all the credit." Naruto can't help but say while frowning seeing someone else get credit for his work but also he can't help but feel confused seeing as he is able to interact and kill at times while being unable to in certain events.

Having enough of all this he turns back towards Mito and notices that she is smiling at him and then once more everything goes white, though had he paid more attention he would've heard Kushina's voice thanking him.

**Underground Room:**

Opening his eyes he realizes he is now in a big room with some type of big seal glowing red with symbols at the back of the room.

'Wait a minute. This seal… those visions… Is she-'

"**_You don't possess the knowledge to remove the seal right now_**" the voice of the Kyuubi tells him.

At this Naruto had no choice but to agree with the Kyuubi knowing full well that he knows next to nothing about seals… for now. Having enough of this place he decides to finally leave the island to return to Wave, more importantly to return to Tsunami.

Inside his mindscape we find Kyuubi resting its head on its front paws whispering one word while falling asleep. "**_…..Mito._**"

**The Land of Waves:**

It has been a few hours since he left the Island and he had finally arrived in a nearby forest just outside the town. The reason for this is so he could dispel the glider and return back to normal without being seen since the people of Wave had yet to see his Demogoblin form and didn't know how they would react, especially Tsunami.

'I really should tell her about my Demon form, that way she won't be frightened should I ever have to transform while in her presence' Naruto thinks to himself while making his way into town. He was then surprised when he noticed the numerous changes that were done all around town.

All around he could see the start of some buildings being remodeled and improved while new ones were being built and at this he can't help but smile. His new home was being improved little by little.

As he kept walking towards his home the people of Wave would cheer the name "Demogoblin" surprising him a little seeing as only a select few knew that name and remembering the captain from the boat had arrived before him, he could only assume that the man must had told everyone what happened in Moon. He decided to leave it be seeing as Wave apparently now saw him as some sort of hero.

'Who would of thought that I would be seen as a hero' Naruto thought chuckling but then grins at what this meant 'Though this is a good thing since now they seem to trust me seeing as I just helped them make a treaty with a very wealthy kingdom meaning more money for Wave and of course having better lives.'

Having been gone for days and not wanting to show up empty handed, seeing a flower shop nearby he decides to get something nice for Tsunami and heads inside. As he takes a look around the shop something catches his eye in the back of the shop and turning to have a better look he sees a very old looking case with a necklace of some sort inside.

Taking a closer look at it he notices it's a gold necklace with the bottom having a big diamond attached in the shape of a heart.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?"

Hearing a voice behind him he turns around to see who spoke and sees an old woman smiling at him. Turning back around to examine the necklace more closely he answers her. "Yes… yes it is."

"Did you know the necklace is special" she tells him getting his attention.

"How so" he asks glancing back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That necklace was created by a master craftsman long ago who put everything he had learned throughout his whole life into making it so that it would become his greatest creation. Legend has it that the one who gives the necklace to the one they love and the one receiving it accepts it and truly appreciates it then they will be bound together forever." The old woman tells him.

At this he couldn't help but be somewhat surprised and turning back to the necklace he then wonders about getting Tsunami that necklace.

'Do I really feel that way about her?'

Thinking back he knows they haven't known each other for long but something in his heart was telling him that she is the one, one of many…

"Wait, many?" shaking those thoughts aside he turns to the old lady to see if she is willing to sell the necklace but to his confusion she raises a hand to stop him from asking and walks towards the case to open it and when she does, she takes out the necklace and gives it to him.

"I know who you are young one and I know you are responsible for helping this town. I'm giving you this necklace for not only helping us but because I have seen how happy Tsunami has become because of you. I always felt saddened every time I saw her, always wondering why such a nice girl hasn't found anyone who can make her happy, but that worry soon disappeared when she meet you." she tells him, smiling afterwards.

"You really changed her and I can see she is very happy you came into her life and for that I thank you for not only making her happy but also saving her life from those bandits." She tells him getting a smile from him.

"You know, I had a very good feeling you two were always meant to be together and when I finally heard what you did for her it was at that moment that I was sure you were the one for her and believe it or not every day I would look at this necklace while wondering when you would come here to get her something to show her how much she means to you and how much you missed her." The old lady tells him feeling very happy at speaking to Tsunami's soul mate.

Grabbing the necklace from the old lady's hand Naruto then thanks her for the necklace while feeling like the old woman is yet another who has earned his trust.

Making his way out of the store he glances back at her to tell her his real name.

"By the way for future reference please call me Naruto." he then he leaves making his way home.

Minutes later he finally arrives at his home though he soon pauses at that word.

Home.

For the first time in his life he actually had a place to call home, with a loving and possessive Tsunami and an old drunk named Tazuna who makes him laugh.

Not wanting to wait anymore he checks his pocket were he placed the necklace to ensure its secure so that he can surprise Tsunami later and then knocks on the door.

Hearing footsteps he quickly pulls his hood down when the door opens revealing Tsunami wearing a white bandana while wearing clothes that easily told him that she is washing clothes outside.

Even in clothes like that she looked absolutely stunning.

"Hello Tsunami-chan" Naruto greets her with a smile and open arms.

Tsunami seeing who it is gaps in surprise and happiness.

"Naruto-kun!" she yells and not a second later she jumps in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips surprising him but eagerly returns the kiss while wrapping his arms around her waist.

After a minute of kissing they both part their lips to get some air while she wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his chest with him putting his head on top of hers, happy to have her back in his arms.

"You're back, you came back" she says in a low voice, happy that he came back to her.

Hearing this he can't help but let out a chuckle and kisses the top of her head.

After a few minutes they both end their embrace and Tsunami grabs his hand, leading him inside and into the kitchen so they can both eat and catch up.

**A few days later:**

In the forest near the Land of Waves we find Naruto and Tsunami in the middle of the forest with Tsunami who was wondering what was so important that Naruto wanted to tell her that it had to be far away from prying eyes.

"Tsunami, you are aware that I am known as Demogoblin correct?"

Seeing her nod he continues.

"You also know I was trained by a Demon"

Once again she nods but she can't help but feel worried when she sees him with a look of worry.

"The reason I brought you here is because there is one thing I failed to tell you, I have my own Demon form." He tells her hoping she won't turn on him.

"Demon form?"

Tsunami knew he was trained by a Demon and being called Demogoblin was a dead giveaway, though was that why he was nervous? Because he thought she would be horrified and call him a monster?

Shaking her head she walks towards him until they are inches apart and lifting her hand she then caresses his cheek, having him close his eyes and leaning into her touch making her smile.

"Is that why you look so nervous? You are afraid I will no longer want anything to do with you?" she asks him seeing him nod.

"Do you really think so little of me Naruto-kun?"

Seeing him open his eyes again she leans even closer with him doing the same and share another kiss while simultaneously washing away any fears he had of her leaving him.

Moments later they separate with both having smiles on their faces.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome Naruto-kun, now show me this Demon form of yours" she tells him, generally curious of how this Demon form looks like especially with a name like Demogoblin.

"Very well"

No longer having any fear of how she may react, Naruto steps back a few feet while telling her to stay where she is and soon he is covered in flames, seconds later revealing his transformed state as the Demogoblin while on top of the glider.

**With Tsunami:**

Tsunami seeing Naruto in this form can't help but look in awe seeing how truly frightening he looked while living up to his name as the Demogoblin.

Though looking down on his feet she noticed he was standing on top of a demonic winged creature made of flames that was flying.

**Normal POV:**

"**So what do you think?**"

"You look cute" though she soon covers her mouth not believing she just said that.

Hearing her response Naruto can't help but feel so shocked that he nearly fell of the glider while Tsunami seeing his reaction can't help but giggle.

Regaining his composure Naruto then returns back to normal though he keeps the glider intact.

"So you're okay with this?"

"It doesn't change the way I feel about you Naruto" she tells him with a sincere smile.

"Thank you" he tells her sincerely which then gives him an idea. "Tell me Tsunami, have you ever wanted to fly?"

"Fly?"

"Yes, if you want I can take you anywhere you want on the glider."

"Really?" though she then remembers the fiery creature he calls a glider is made of fire. "Won't I get burned though?" she asks pointing at the glider.

Seeing her point at the glider in concern he can't help but chuckle. "You have nothing to worry about Tsunami-chan, these flames will never hurt you. Now then… Shall we?" he asks extending his hand towards her.

Seeing his hand she instantly grabs it but then squeals when Naruto pulls her up on the glider and then turns her around so that she is looking forward with one of his arms holding her by the waist to ensure she doesn't fall making her blush.

"Hold on"

Not giving her a chance to say anything he quickly takes to the air.

The moment she felt them move up in the air she had closed her eyes out of fear but as soon as she felt they had stopped moving she began to open them again and was then treated to the sight of the forest from above looking very beautiful.

"Beautiful isn't it, it truly is something else seeing it from above"

Naruto had stopped on top of the forest so that she could see the beautiful sight that could only be seen from the air while making sure she would get used to such heights before he took off in any other direction that she wanted to go.

Now that he thinks about it, it's funny how he is completely ruthless to all of his enemies and yet Tsunami is able to bring out the kind hearted side of him.

"This is beautiful Naruto-kun" she whispers loud enough startling him out of his thoughts.

"Not as beautiful as you" he says kissing the top of her head giving Tsunami an intense blush while leaning her body back.

For a few minutes both just stood there in midair enjoying each other's company until Tsunami decided she wanted to see other places including the town from the air.

Telling him about wanting to see more places while enjoying flying in the air, he complies with her request and starts flying all around the forest and the town while hearing Tsunami yelling in excitement knowing she was loving every second of it.

A few hours later Naruto lands on the ground just outside of town and dispels the glider while holding on to Tsunami making sure she doesn't fall.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for doing this for me" she tells him being extremely grateful for yet another great day and also because thanks to him she got to experience something few if any ever get to experience and that is to be able to fly.

"There's no need to thank me Tsunami-chan, I will always do everything in my power to ensure you are happy" he tells her sincerely. It was then that he remembered the necklace in his pocket.

Seeing she is looking around he quickly searches his pocket for the necklace and then pulls it out.

"Tsunami"

Hearing him call her she turns to him with a questioning look.

"I want to give you something" Naruto tells her and opening his hand he reveals to her the gold necklace and he isn't disappointed when he hears her gasp.

"Naruto, that's the necklace from the flower shop" she tells him while letting out a few tears of happiness. "I've heard the legend of that necklace and since then I had always hoped that my destined one would give this to me" she tells him with Naruto's eyes softening at her words.

"Thank you Naruto" she tells him and then gives him a hug followed by a quick kiss.

"May I?" he asks holding the necklace so he can put it on her. Seeing this she nods while he puts the necklace around her neck and once in place he steps back a little to see how it looks on her, and when he does he can't help but blush. It was almost as if the necklace was always meant to be worn by her.

Unknown to them it was at this moment that they were forever bound.

**A year and a half later:**

In has been more than a year since the day he had given her that necklace and since then they had gotten even closer. Looking at his hand he can't help but smile seeing the ring on his finger.

Five years have passed since he left the Hidden leaf and he couldn't be happier, especially now since he now had a beautiful wife who was always waiting for him to come home.

He can't help but remember the day he finally proposed to Tsunami and seeing her cry tears of joy while quickly saying yes to him was the happiest day of his life. Though her father while happy for them had threatened him to never break her heart remembering that girl who had gotten pregnant though any worries he had were gone the moment Naruto promised on his life that he would never do such a thing to his daughter.

Right now the twenty five year old was making his way back home to his wife when one of Waves new guards ran up to him looking worse for wear.

A yes, after he had proposed to Tsunami, a couple of months later he had decided to take her to the Land of Moon so she could travel to other places and not just stay in Wave all the time.

**Flashback:**

**Naruto POV:**

As soon as they arrived at the Land of Moon they were greeted by Amayo who then hugged him, telling him how much she had missed him, unaware of the furious glare Tsunami was giving her.

Though Amayo soon noticed someone glaring at her and seeing who it was, she then returned it as well causing him to sweat drop.

Though he did become nervous when they both turned to him with narrowed eyes, threatening him to explain.

After explaining everything to her eventually Amayo had returned to the castle saying she still had a few things that she needed to do but before leaving she had gotten close to Tsunami, telling her something in her ear and then left leaving him and Tsunami alone.

Having stayed for a couple of weeks with Tsunami and Amayo eventually getting along, the last day of their vacation had finally arrived meaning they would be leaving soon but before that, Tsunami had wanted to go see Amayo saying she needed to talk to her about something important and when he asked what it was about all she said was "women talk."

Having decided to save himself the headache he had told her he would pick her up in a few hours and seeing her agree she then left, leaving him alone to do whatever her wanted. As he walked around, it didn't take long for him to get bored and trying to find something to keep him occupied it was then he had gotten an idea.

Laughing out loud at the thought that randomly appeared in his head while not caring that he had scared everyone around him, he then conjures the glider and makes his way towards the outer wall and wasn't disappointed when he saw what was left of the rotting corpse of the guard he had killed years ago.

"He's still there" he says out loud while laughing.

**A few hours later:**

After arriving to pick up Tsunami he notices Amayo is in a very good mood while Tsunami is just pouting.

"What's wrong Tsunami-chan" he asks, wondering why she was pouting only to hear her mumbling something about having to agree about something having to do with him which confused him.

Eventually they said their goodbyes with Amayo sending more supplies and cash with them along with some of her guards to Wave to help guard it knowing he was the only defense Wave had against any threats at the moment which he quickly found out that karenbana along with some of the guards had apparently trained those who had arrived from Wave who wanted to learn how to fight to defend it.

**Flashback End:**

Snapping out of that memory he decides to ask the guard why he is in such a hurry to find him.

"Demogoblin-sama, someone is attacking the people in one of the ports. The guards who were stationed nearby are fighting the attackers so the others can escape to safety" the guard tells him and hearing this Naruto's face becomes serious.

"Who are the attackers? Did you get a good look at them?"

"No sir, all I saw was a strange mist beginning to form out of nowhere and we soon started hearing screams along with cries of pain. The others told me to come find you while they held the unknown attackers off." He tells him while inwardly hoping his fellow guards are alive and well.

"Go and find Tazuna and tell him were under attack and help him warn the others so they can hide while I deal with the enemy" he orders the guard who nods and starts running towards the town.

Seeing him leave he begins to use his telepathy to speak to Tsunami.

'Tsunami-hime can you hear me'

'I can hear you Naruto-kun what is it' she asks in concern hearing his tone is very serious.

'It seems someone has decided to attack us and I think I know who is behind the attack' he tells her remembering what the bandits had said to him years before.

'I want you to go hide in the bunker while I deal with this threat' he tells her as he transforms into Demogoblin while making his way towards the docks to confront the threat.

'I will Naru-kun but please be careful' she tells him while unknown to him Tsunami had put a hand on her stomach.

**Docks:**

Moments later he finally arrives at the docks that was covered in a thick mist just like the guard had described and by the feeling of it he can instantly tell it was made from chakra.

Looking more closely he sees four figures coming towards him and taking note from what he is able to see, he could tell that one of them was holding a big sword of some sort while the other two beside the one with the sword appeared to be wearing some type of gauntlets.

It was then that the Mist cleared just enough to show him something that made his blood boil. What got him angry was the sight of numerous dead guards along with some dock workers who appear to have bleed to death.

Hearing some movement, he looks to his side and sees a guard who was still alive but wounded crawling towards him. Getting on one knee he helps the guard up and tells him to go back to town to treat his injuries.

Seeing the guard leave he then turns towards the four with eyes full of rage promising a fate worse than death.

With the Four Unknown:

"Why are we here Zabuza-sama" the one with the mask asks the tall one with the sword, ignoring the dead bodies of the guards and workers.

"Because Haku, Gato wants to take over Wave to expand his territory but has been unsuccessful so far since apparently someone has been killing everyone he keeps sending to take it over for him and seeing the bandits are useless against this unknown threat he hired the four of us to get it done and to ensure it's ready for his takeover." He answers the masked one though he soon stops with the others following his example.

The reason for this is because in front of them, hidden by the mist was the silhouette of someone wearing what seemed to be a pointy robe, standing there looking right at them.

The one with the mask can't help but shiver in fear at seeing what look to be glowing red slitted eyes looking right at them and by the looks of them, they promised a slow and painful death.

()

I apologize for taking so long but here it is. Also please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and also I would like suggestions on what Naruto's new last name should be. As you saw in one of the chapters Naruto had forsaken the Namikaze and Uzumaki names and more so since he is no longer an Uzumaki.

What I was thinking is maybe I can use one of the other last names of the other Goblins like Osborn or Macendale. So please let me know what you think and feel free to give suggestions on his last name.


	10. Chapter 10

Rise of the Demogoblin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spiderman.

Note: I have never written a story before so this is my first attempt at one so I apologize in advance for any bad grammar and so on.

Chapter 10

**Docks:**

On one of the docks that goes directly to Wave are five individuals with the group of four staring right at the lone figure in front of them blocking their way to Wave.

**With the Four:**

As the four are staring right at the unknown newcomer, Zabuza himself was trying to figure out why he was getting a really bad feeling from the stranger in front of him. He has taken the lives of others ever since he was a kid and when he became one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist he took even more lives than he could count.

Throughout his whole life he has seen many things as a ninja and has faced his fair share of enemies that would put the fear of god in even the most veteran of Shinobi. Hell he even tried to assassinate the Mizukage, Yagura but not only had he failed miserably at doing so but he also learned an important lesson that day. Don't pick a fight with a Kage by yourself, especially one who is a Jinchuuriki.

The fight if you could even call it that had quickly become like a game of cat and mouse with the only difference being that it was a three tailed demon hunting down a human who was doing everything in his power to survive the horrible situation he put himself in.

Zabuza will easily admit that he had gotten lucky to be able to make it out alive from the battle with the crazed Mizukage seeing how he used everything in his arsenal and not a thing had worked on Yagura and for the first time Zabuza felt fear. He constantly remembered that very moment were everything in his arsenal was useless against the man, opening his eyes to the cold truth at how wide the difference in strength was, hurting his pride but thanks to that experience he now knew that if he ever wanted to take down Yagura then he needed to get some help unless he wanted to be in that same kind of pathetic situation again.

Though none of that compared to what he was feeling right now. He could feel something off about the one in front of him and to top it off, his instincts were screaming at him to flee from this unknown. Unfortunately his pride as the Demon of the Mist would not allow that.

Before ordering the two brothers to attack the unknown individual he had created a "Mizu Bunshin: Water Clone" to attack the robed figure from behind to see how he would react and seeing the silhouette of his Mizu Bunshin behind the unknown figure, ready to cut the fool in half he can't help but smirk under his bandages seeing as the unknown had yet to "notice" the danger their in.

"I must be getting rusty if my instincts are telling me to run from someone like that" said Zabuza while awaiting the water clone to cut the poor fool in half.

As the four watch the Mizu Bunshin swing it's sword to cut the hooded stranger in half the Mizu Bunshin suddenly dispels turning back into water leaving three confused ninja and a frowning but equally confused Zabuza.

Seeing as the Mizu Bunshin didn't work, Zabuza turns to the two ninja who were wearing the same attire along with the same type of gauntlets that had a spiked chain connecting to the others gauntlet for the soul purpose of tearing their victims to shreds.

These two were known as the Demon Brothers.

"Gozu, Meizu" hearing their names being called they turn to Zabuza.

"I want you both to get rid of whoever that man is" he tells them pointing and the unknown who he could tell was male "And don't hold anything back. I want to get this job over with quickly so Gato can take over this land and we can get paid"

Nodding the brothers turn to each other and then quickly looking at their gauntlets to ensure the chain is connected, they both nod to each other and then dash towards the unknown man intending to cut him to shreds.

As soon as they were close enough they both have the spiked chain surround the man and then pull with everything they have, having the chain wrap around him tightly while chuckling out loud thinking they killed the fool.

Suddenly it was as if time had slowed down for both Demon Brothers as they realized the chain did not tear their poor victim apart. Their eyes widening at this revelation they both turn to look at the man getting a glimpse under the hood to see if they recognized him, only to be frightened when they see the face is not that of a human being but that of a red eyed pale yellow demon.

At this point things had gone down-hill for the Demon Brothers since the moment the chains made contact with the Demon, the chains wrapped around him had not only melted but the Demon wasted no time in attacking them by blasting them away with some kind of fire attack that scorched most of their clothing and melted the gauntlets in their hands having the Demon Brothers screaming in pain.

As the two idiots screamed in pain, Demogoblin then takes notice of the large number of needles that somehow appeared above him and are now coming down on him fast and yet he decides to just stand there.

**With the other two ninja:**

Zabuza and Haku are shocked when they hear both Demon Brothers screaming in pain and deciding to see what is happening, Zabuza disperses a little of the mist were the screams are coming from and is soon treated to the sight of a hooded pale yellow Demon smirking at the sight of the Demon Brothers screaming in pain as the gauntlets melt away in their hands.

Haku seeing this turns to Zabuza and seeing him nod she then begins her attack.

Hijutsu:Sensatsu Suisho: A Thousand Needles of Death

Using the water near the docks she was able to create needles made of water while having them hoover on top of the "distracted" Demon and then launching them right at the creature so the Demon Brothers could escape. Unfortunately her plan was soon out the window when she sees her needles melt the moment they were inches away from contact.

"What?" she says out loud honestly confused as to how her needles were melted, especially since they never touched the Demon.

While Haku is trying to figure out why her attack was ineffective Zabuza was feeling angry for some reason. Maybe it was because his title as Demon of the Mist meant nothing when there was an actual Demon right in front of him and as much as he wanted to slice the Demon in half for that, he needed to play it smart so whispering to Haku about the plan he just came up with he then grabs his sword the Kubikiribocho and throws it as if it were a windmill shuriken while disappearing in a Shunshin so he could be ready when the Demon jumped out of the way. Though he failed to take into account that maybe, just maybe the Demon was strong enough to catch it.

**Normal POV:**

Demogoblin hearing something heading towards him turns to the source and sees a blade of sorts spinning towards him with the intent to cut him in half should he not move out of the way. He also senses one of the four appearing right behind him on top of a tree branch near the docks.

'**Fool, do you really think I need to dodge such a pathetic attack**' Demogoblin thought while smirking at the pathetic attempt to kill him and just as the blade is inches away from cutting him in half with blinding speed he catches the blade were a hole is present on the blade stopping it in it's tracks and soon disappears along with the blade.

Zabuza seeing this can't help but feel even more angry seeing his diversion didn't work though he didn't have time to think on it more since he felt his instincts kicking in, telling him to bend his body back and not a moment too soon as he sees his blade just inches away from cutting off his head. Jumping back he then lands on the ground while looking back at the branch he was just in and sees the Demon looking down at him chuckling.

To his surprise the Demon had somehow disappeared from his sights yet again and listening to his instincts again he was once again spared from being decapitated seeing as the Demon was once again aiming to take off his head though what he didn't expect was the Demon turning around and then kicking him with his left foot with enough power sending him back towards the docks and crashing into the water.

Hearing some movement, Demogoblin then glances back to see the Demon Brothers pointing their deformed gauntlets at him, no doubt wanting retribution for what he did to them.

He can't help but be somewhat impressed at the fact the Demon Brothers are still willing to fight him in their current condition but overall knows it is a futile effort on their part.

"**It seems you two idiots are really eager to die today**" Demogoblin tells them surprising them.

"**What? You thought I couldn't talk?**" he asks them but as expected he gets no response.

"Suiton:Suiryudan no jutsu: Water Style:Water Dragon Jutsu"

Turning back to where he kicked the swordsman he sees a large dragon made of water heading towards him though he can't help but raise an eyebrow when the dragon just circles around him. The dragon then starts to disperse into different sections of water and start taking shapes of what seem to be mirrors made of ice and looking around he notices he is surrounded in a dome of mirrors.

'**Impressive**'

Deciding to just Stand there wanting to see what this Jutsu is about, he then sees the obvious female of the group wearing the Kiri hunter nin mask stepping inside one of the mirrors while all the other mirrors show the masked nin's reflection.

"Are you not afraid of death Demon?" she asks the unfazed Demon while pulling out three senbon needles.

"**My dear, there is no reason for me to fear death though the same can't be said for the four of you**." His eyes then glow red "**Before you die, do you mind telling me the name of this Jutsu**." He asks her while seeing the mirrors begin to glow.

"This is my Kekkei Genkai known as Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors)" she tells him seeing no harm in it.

"**Makyo Hyosho …. I see. You're from the Yuki clan meaning you are the sole survivor of that extinct clan**." He says out loud having read about them from the history of the third shinobi war. '**I may let you live after all**' he thinks to himself while sensing that the "hunter nin" didn't participate in killing the guards and the workers. In fact he could sense that she isn't the type to kill and it would be a waste of talent if he killed her instead of having her join him.

"I'm sorry"

Hearing her say this he looks around and is then assaulted from all sides.

**With Zabuza and the Demon Brothers:**

As the three witness Haku enter one of her mirrors the Demon Brothers can't help but smirk knowing the Demon was as good as dead while Zabuza himself is smirking under his bandages thinking the same thing though his smirk turns into a frown when he hears the Demon laughing out loud while being attacked.

"What is he laughing about? Does he not realize he's done for?" said Zabuza while knowing that no one has ever faced Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors and come out victorious so why was the hooded Demon laughing.

**With Haku and Demogoblin:**

"Why are you laughing Demon? Is it because you know there is no way to counter my mirrors?" she asks him only to make him laugh even louder though this time it sounded more sinister.

"**Foolish girl, surely you've realized by now that I have yet to receive any damage**"

Hearing this she looks more closely at his "wounds" and is shocked at seeing he hasn't received a single cut.

"How is that possible?"

Instead of answering her Demogoblin walks up to one of the mirrors and touches it.

Seeing the Demon touch one of the mirrors with what appears to be fire in his hand, she can't help but shake her head.

"It is impossible to escape my mirrors for it is the ultimate technique. Not even the strongest fire can melt these mirrors for-"she had stopped speaking the moment she saw one of her mirrors melting right before her eyes.

"Impossible!" she yells seeing him do what no one has done before.

"**You said that not even the strongest fire could melt these mirrors and you might be right. Unfortunately for you this is no ordinary fire, this is Hellfire itself**. "

Demogoblin is then surrounded by the flames of Hell while the ice mirrors themselves are beginning to melt.

Just as he's about to destroy the mirrors he then sees a vortex made of water heading right towards him.

Letting out a cruel laugh he conjures the glider outside the mirrors and sends it towards the vortex having it clash with the vortex at full speed destroying it in the process while continuing to make its way towards the other three and unleashing a stream of flames from the mouth of the glider.

Haku seeing this was about to try something to stop the creature made of fire that appeared out of nowhere but was soon stopped when she spotted something from the corner of her eye being tossed towards the mirror she currently resided in.

Quickly leaving the melting mirror and making her way towards another one she then hears an explosion and when she looks back where she had been seconds ago, she instantly notices that most of the mirrors on that particular side had been destroyed.

Looking back at the Demon she notices him looking right at her with an amused grin while continuously tossing in the air and catching what looked like a flaming pumpkin.

"**Tell me girl, what is your name?**"

"Why do you want to know?" she asks him with narrowed eyes even though you couldn't tell because of the mask.

"**To be honest you're the only one of the four that has actually put up a good fight so far while the other three are just there watching… Well that and because you're the last of your clan**" he tells her shrugging while still "playing" with the pumpkin bomb.

Seeing no harm in telling him she decides to answer him.

"My name is Haku" she tells him while putting a hand on her mask and removing it somewhat revealing only the right side of her face.

Jumping in the air while simultaneously conjuring the glider back to him and landing on it, he then gives her a mock bow.

"**I am Demogoblin**"

Looking back up and grinning like a madman he then tosses the pumpkin bomb at her while watching her once again leave the mirror to escape though this time he appears in her way with blinding speed, catching her off guard and conjuring one of his knockout bombs, he then crushes it in his hand, releasing the gas, knocking her out.

As Haku is falling the Demogoblin catches her bridal style and makes his way towards a tree, setting her down while having her lean on the tree. He then places a hand on top of her head and closes his eyes. Seconds later he opens them and he can't help but chuckle at his luck.

"**Zabuza the Demon of the Mist huh?**" he then grins at the opportunity he is presented with. "**Killing you will be just what I need to begin spreading my name throughout the Elemental Nations."**

"**I can see it now, the Demon of the Mist brutally killed by the Demogoblin**" he then cruelly laughs out loud at this.

**A minute or so later:**

Turning back around he flies towards the sword he stabbed on the ground and picks it up while channeling some of his power in the blade having the edge of the blade glow a dark orange.

"**Now let's see if my glider didn't hurt them too much**." He says to himself chuckling afterwards while heading towards the three ninja.

**Underground bunker in Wave:**

Deep underground in the Land of Waves is a fortified tunnel leading to a hidden bunker that was commissioned by the Demogoblin and was built by Tazuna himself. The reason for this bunker was so that if Wave was ever in danger then the civilians would have somewhere safe they could go to while Demogoblin himself along with Wave's guards would deal with the threat. Overall the people of Wave were quite happy with this.

Right now we find the people of Wave all gathered in the bunker safe and sound all thanks to Tazuna and two of the guards who warned them of the coming threat. It was because of this that they were even more grateful to Demogoblin for having Tazuna build a bunker so they had somewhere to hide and be safe.

Amongst the crowd we find Tsunami sitting in one of the chairs next to her father Tazuna who was drinking his sake. Meanwhile Tsunami herself was holding on to the necklace Naruto had given her while praying that Naruto would be safe. She knew he was more than capable of defending himself but she still couldn't help but worry for him.

"Please be okay Naruto-kun" she says to herself while putting one hand over her stomach.

Everyone else either noticed this action and made nothing of it or had missed it... well everyone except the elderly woman from the flower shop who upon seeing the gesture couldn't help but smile.

'Don't you dare get yourself killed Naruto, especially now that you're going to become a father' said the elderly woman in her head.

**At the same time in Konoha:**

In one of the training grounds of Konoha we find three familiar red heads with the two younger ones fighting the older one.

"Come on Narumi. How do you expect to find your brother who's out there somewhere in the Elemental Nations when you can barely keep up with me, especially when I'm holding back." The taller red head tells the now revealed Narumi who in turn creates a single chakra chain to try and capture her mother.

As this was happening Narumi's twin sister Saya had sneaked up behind their mother and used her own chakra chain so she could hopefully catch their mother off guard. If her sister Narumi failed to capture her then her chain would more than make up for it.

Kushina seeing a chain heading towards her while sensing another coming from behind her she then can't help but let out a giggle as she summons her own chains stopping the other two while capturing Narumi and Saya with the remaining chains and turning to each of them she can't help but stifle a laugh seeing both her daughters pouting.

"Alright girls that's enough for today" said Kushina while having a proud smile on her face seeing how far her twelve year old daughters have come.

"What do you say we get some ramen?" she asks getting nods from the both of them.

As the three of them made their way towards Ichiraku's, Kushina was thinking back about everything that had happened these past two years. Since then she along with Narumi had gotten closer once again when they had both decided that they would look for Naruto and bring him back and nearly a year later during one of their training sessions they were approached by Saya wanting to do the same.

At first they had suspected she had an ulterior motive and even though Saya was her own daughter, ever since they had talked about getting Naruto back, the family had become very distant from each other and seeing Saya come to them they immediately assumed that Minato had sent her.

Though that thought had been immediately shot down when Saya had gotten on her knees and was asking for forgiveness while crying. Apparently not being under friendly terms with her mother and sister had really taken a toll on her.

What Kushina didn't know was that the main reason Saya wanted to be in good terms with her mother and sister was because she was tired of all the nightmares she was having about that hooded monster, though Saya never mentioned it to either of them.

Since then the three of them had spent more time together until finally it felt as if they were a family again with one goal in mind and that was to find Naruto. Though it had taken some time to convince Saya to help them find him since at first she had refused but over time they began to question her as to why she didn't want to find him and suffice to say they weren't happy.

So in the end it was thanks to Narumi having Saya remember everything their brother had done for them resulting in Saya having her eyes opened.

It wasn't just Saya that had been changed by Narumi's words, it was also Kushina who had her eyes opened as well at finally seeing that everything she did to Naruto was wrong and like always she still couldn't figure out as to why she did it.

At first she had suspected that perhaps some sort of seal had been placed on her but checking her entire body she found none though she did find a Hiraishin mark on her back.

How had that gotten there? Especially since it was something she would never agree to.

Shaking those thoughts aside she then scowled when she thought back to when Minato and her had gotten into a fight that same day and unfortunately for her, she had been at a disadvantage when in his anger he had started using his Hiraishin, no doubt using the mark that was on her back and at that point even her legendary chakra chains were unable to catch him and just as he was about to hit her with his Rasengan he had suddenly started screaming in fright while canceling his attack and then using his Hiraishin to get away from her.

**Flashback:**

"NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Minato yells out loud while backing away with a look of fright.

Kushina seeing this can't help but have a look of confusion not understanding what had gotten into her husb- into Minato.

What she didn't know was that the moment he was going to hit her with the Rasengan the silhouette of the hooded Demon had appeared in her place while seeing flashes of him being torn to pieces by said Demon.

For years the hooded Demon had tormented him in his dreams but now it seemed to be able to manifest itself when he was awake.

'Maybe this is all a dream' Yes that had to be it since there was no way Kushina would fight back against him and there was also no way that the hooded Demon was real.

Having enough of his "mind" playing tricks on him Minato disappears in a flash back to the Hokage tower while forgetting all about Kushina.

Kushina didn't know what was going on in his head but she knew that Minato was starting to lose it. Though she did wonder why she felt as if someone had appeared next to her when the attack almost connected and why it felt so familiar.

**Flashback End:**

Her thoughts were instantly disrupted when the glorious smell of Ramen had reached her nose.

"Ramen" yelling in her head in happiness she along with her two daughters quickly take a seat and order a few bowls never noticing the woman in the kitchen who saw them sit down, frowning at their arrival.

**Docks:**

Leaning on a tree near the docks is a partially burned Zabuza who is panting while on the ground nearby are the Demon Brothers who are unconscious.

"What the hell was that thing" Zabuza says to himself having barely survived the attack of the flying creature made of flames that appeared out of nowhere.

"**That would be my glider that you were attacked with**" a demonic voice speaks out alerting Zabuza and turning to the source he sees it's the same pointy hooded Demon flying on top of the same creature made of flames and to top it off he was tossing the Kubikiribocho in the air and catching it with one hand as if it weighed nothing, though he did wonder why it had a dark orange glow to it.

"**Tell me Zabuza, what would you do after you defeated Yagura? Would you take the mantle of Mizukage?**" the Demogoblin asks him.

"Yes, I-"

Zabuza never got to finish since in that instant the Demon had appeared before him and grabbed him by the face and the tossed him towards the water once again.

However this time Zabuza had quickly come up with a plan at not only trapping the damn Demon but also getting his sword back.

As he sees the Demon coming within range he then summons four Mizu Bunshin and has them dispel around the Demon while simultaneously using the water from the clones to create a big water prison trapping the Demon and the flaming creature in the process.

"I guess you weren't as smart as I thought" said Zabuza while laughing at the captured Demon.

After calming down he then gets serious.

"I never did bother to ask but since you pushed me this far I'm rather curious as to who you are." Zabuza asks while looking directly at the hooded Demon's eyes. "It's more than obvious that you serve no hidden village otherwise I would've heard of you"

Chuckling Demogoblin answers Zabuza.

"**For starters I am known as Demogoblin and it should be more than obvious that I hail from no village otherwise you would've heard said village having been burned to the ground**" Demogoblin tells Zabuza while finding amusement at the fact that the "Demon" of the Mist truly believed he had him trapped and at his mercy.

"Demogoblin huh? You definitely live up to your name" he says while starting to shrink the water prison.

"As you have probably noticed the water prison is shrinking in size and normally this would be no problem for anybody, however this prison is as hard as steel meaning that soon you will be crushed by the pressure so if you want to live I suggest you hand over my sword." He tells Demogoblin who is just standing on the "glider" while looking at him without any fear.

"**Tell me Zabuza, who is the current leader of the rebels?**" he asks getting narrowed eyes from Zabuza.

"Why should I tell you?" he asks seeing Demogoblin shrug.

"**Just curious to know who has enough guts to start a rebellion and take on Yagura.**" He asks while inwardly planning on numerous ways to kill him.

Seeing as he's about to kill the Demogoblin, Zabuza decides to tell him.

"Her name is Mei Terumi and the reason she is the leader is simple, she is strong enough to wound if not kill Yagura and even if she just wounds him that's still enough for me to take over and kill Yagura along with her since the people trust her. After all I could always say that Yagura killed her and that I avenged her death." Zabuza tells him while sounding proud of his plan.

"**I see. So basically you're just using her in order to easily achieve your goal in becoming the new Mizukage**" he says seeing him nod.

"**Well I thank you for telling me what I wanted to know Zabuza and now I can kill you in the most gruesome way imaginable.**" And not even a second later the water prison itself begins to boil burning Zabuza's hand, having him remove his hand resulting in the water prison being destroyed while simultaneously Demogoblin swings the sword, cutting said arm off.

Screaming in pain at the loss of his arm he then jumps back, attempting to make some distance but proves futile as the demonic winged creature made of flames appears before him with two blades coming out of the mouth, impaling him in the process and continuing across the water until it circled around and made it's way back to its master.

Seeing his glider approach, Demongoblin then swings the Kubikiribocho the moment the glider got near him cutting Zabuza's legs off while the glider itself crashes in one of the trees impaling Zabuza in the tree and keeping him there while screaming in pain.

"MY LEGS!"

As he is yelling at the loss of both his legs Zabuza doesn't see two razor bats heading towards him until they impale themselves on his only remaining arm to the tree having him yell even louder in pain while bleeding from the mouth, all the while the Demogoblin was watching from afar laughing his ass off as he walked towards Zabuza.

"**Surely you've noticed that you're not bleeding where your legs and arm used to be**." He says while seeing Zabuza turn to him with a look of pain and rage though he once again yells in pain when Demogoblin swings the sword again cutting off his remaining arm.

He then dispels the glider having Zabuza fall to the ground while he takes some kunai that Zabuza has on his holsters and examines them.

"**You know, I'm cruel but not that cruel so what do you say I give you some new arms and legs**" said Demogoblin while grabbing two kunai from the tip and stabbing the handle part on the stumps of what were once the man's arms while at the same time melting the metal of the kunai into the flesh so that it stays there permanently.

Hearing Zabuza crying in unimaginable pain he then repeats the process on both stumps where his legs once were with the end results being Zabuza having kunai for arms and legs.

"CURSE YOU DEMOGOBLIN!" Zabuza yells in rage seeing his life as a ninja was over while seeing the Demon laughing at him while unknown to him, Demogoblin was inwardly thinking of how Carnage would have found the scene hilarious.

Demogoblin then turns to where the Demon Brothers are and then glances back at Zabuza.

"**Don't move a muscle Zabuza, I'll be right back**." He tells Zabuza, chuckling afterwards.

**Cave leading to Otherplace:**

Half an hour has passed since he picked up both unconscious Demon Brothers along with carrying Zabuza on his back by using their chain that was wrapped around Zabuza's new arms so he wouldn't fall and had made his way towards the cave where he became what he is today.

At first he planned on killing the Demon Brothers but then changed his mind when he got the idea of turning the Demon Brothers into ruthless killing machines that would be loyal to him and him alone.

As for Zabuza, well….

"NOO! STOP! NOOOOOO!"

As soon as he arrived in Otherplace, Demogoblin had tossed Zabuza at the Demons and ordered them to tear him apart in the worst ways imaginable while keeping him alive. Of course he and the former Demogoblin had been sitting in their throne, enjoying the slaughter while the Demon Brothers where puking at the sight of their former master being so brutally torn apart while being kept alive.

It was then both brothers noticed Demogoblin looking at them.

The look from the Demogoblin was clear, join him or suffer the same fate as Zabuza.

What the Demon Brothers didn't know was that as they were right now they would be of no use to him so what Demogoblin had in mind was to turn them into something else entirely. He will have them trained to the point that they far surpass Zabuza in skill and to ensure they are eternally loyal to him.

Turning to his mentor who he still refers to as Goblin he tells him his plan.

"**Goblin. I want you to turn them into Demons while ensuring they become masters in their techniques. As for those gauntlets they wear I want you to "upgrade" them. I want them to be turned into the perfect killing machines.**" He orders getting a nod from his mentor.

"What of the girl" the Goblin asks his former student.

"**Haku? I might bring her here soon so that she can be trained to master her bloodline, but first I need to gain her trust.**" He tells his former mentor.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"**I'm not sure yet, however one thing is certain, I don't want her to become a Demon. Those two on the other hand. Be my guest**" He answers as both start laughing seeing the pieces fall into place.

"You know Naruto, you should head back home to your wife and tell her that everything is alright otherwise I fear you will get your ass kicked." He says chuckling seeing Naruto's face loose color.

"**Your right, but first…**"

Disappearing and appearing before Zabuza's mutilated body he then grabs the sword and swings it down vertically, cutting the man's head in half, followed by sealing both halves of the man's head in a scroll and leaving Otherplace.

**A few months later (6 years since Naruto left the leaf):**

**Land of Waves:**

Six months have passed since the attack of the four ninja and we now find Naruto sitting on the edge of the roof of his house while staring at the people of Wave who are going about their lives while others are reinforcing their homes to prepare for when Gato arrives.

He was also thinking about the life changing experience that would happen in a few months, the moment Tsunami would give birth to their child.

"I can't believe it's been six years since I left and already I'm going to be a father"

The moment she told him that she was pregnant and was going to be a father, he had immediately hugged her letting out a few tears of joy seeing as this was another of the greatest moments of his life, with the first being marrying Tsunami while at the same time Tazuna had passed out from the news that he was going to be a grandfather.

A week after the incident with the four ninja, Naruto knew he needed to think of a plan to stop Gato once and for all and seeing as he had yet to help the rebels in Kiri because of the threat of Gato who was still out there somewhere,

Wanting to deal with the man quickly meant he would need to draw Gato out and get him to come to him so he could deal with the fool personally. He was not foolish enough to believe that Gato would stop trying to take over Wave when the four ninja he sent didn't report back so he began to form a plan.

**Flashback:**

The first thing he did was go back to Otherplace to check the progress of the Demon Brothers seeing as time is very different in that dimension and when he arrived he couldn't hold back the smirk that appeared in his face at what he saw.

He was witnessing the new and improved Demon Brothers slaughtering Demons left and right with their new and improved modified gauntlets which now had three long claws that could tear anyone to shreds.

He had told his mentor to turn them into Demons and to have them improve their fighting capabilities along with their arsenal of Jutsu especially their skills with the gauntlets while mentioning to him to add long claws of some sort into the gauntlets so they could become even more devastating at close range and seeing them now he knows that it got accomplished.

It was then that he took notice of their change of appearance.

Now they were Demons.

(Basically picture them looking like the black spider ninja from NG2 with red eyes wearing all black with the three clawed weapons in both hands)

"**They are now definitely worthy of being called Demon Brothers**." He says while taking note of the shuriken they have in their holsters with the handle wrapped around in an explosive tag.

**Wave:**

Coming out of the portal, Demogoblin glances back at the Demon Brothers.

"**Henge into your old selves, I have a mission for the three of you**" says Demogoblin seeing them henge into their old selves.

Turning back to where he left Haku, he sees her kneeling before him with both Demon Brothers doing the same, awaiting orders.

"**I want you to go back to Gato and tell him that Wave is under your control and is ready for him to take over and if he asks why it took you so long just tell him the one who was killing his hired thugs proved hard to kill but you eventually succeeded. Also tell him that the people of Wave immediately surrendered seeing their hero die and that now is the perfect time to make his move.**" He tells them seeing them nod.

Using one of his now favorite Jutsu's that he learned from the scroll he got from the old book keeper from Moon, he then creates a (Bunshin Daibakuha: Exploding Clone) and has it henge into the now deceased Zabuza. Handing the sword to the clone and not saying another word the four leave to do their mission.

"**And now we play the waiting game**" he says followed by a laugh.

**Flashback End:**

It had amazed him how much trust the people of Wave had in him and right then and there he knew he had to protect these people, more importantly his family.

Before he had sent them off on their mission he had first informed Tazuna since the people saw him as their "leader". He had told him of how Gato was more than likely never going to stop trying to take over Wave which meant they needed to do something about it.

What he suggested to Tazuna was to get Gato to come to them and to do so they had to trick him into thinking that the ninja he sent had finally succeeded in taking down the unknown killer of his thugs meaning Wave was no longer protected and was ready to take over and when Gato finally arrived then he would take him down for good.

Naturally Tazuna thought it was crazy plan but after a while of explaining in detail it inspired Tazuna to fight for his home to ensure Gato or anyone else for that matter doesn't take it over and in the end Tazuna had finally agreed and had told him that he would gather everyone to tell them the plan.

Half an hour later Tazuna had gone and gathered everyone in Wave and then proceeded to tell everyone the plan he was told.

As expected some did not agree considering it was dangerous in letting the crime boss step foot in Wave but in the end could not deny that they had to do something otherwise others would try the same thing as Gato and would eventually take over Wave if nothing was done.

"Naruto-kun"

Snapping out of his thoughts, eyes blinking he looks down and sees his wife looking up at him.

"Naru-kun, Can you help me move Yukina so that I can change the sheets on the bed". She asks.

A yes Yukina, Haku's mother.

As soon as his wife had finally made it back home after the attack, Tsunami had noticed a young girl who looked to be no older than fourteen, sleeping on their couch and naturally she had turned to him with a look that told him he better explain himself or else.

Of course he had told her that she was one of the four ninja who had arrived to take over Wave while telling her that during their "fight" he had sensed no ill will from the girl, in fact he could sense the girl had never taken a life meaning she was innocent and had no intentions of killing anyone.

Now that he thought about it, it would explain how the lone guard and the workers survived meaning she had knocked them out with her ice needles instead of killing them but when he had arrived and had seen a lot of dead bodies he had assumed everyone had been killed.

After a few days had passed, Haku had finally woken up and as expected she was both surprised and terrified thinking they had taken her prisoner but after talking to her and assuring her that she was not being held prisoner she had calmed down.

**Flashback:**

"So Zabuza-sama is dead" she asks though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, I killed him myself for the lives he has taken and for helping the one known as Gato who is trying to take over my home." He tells her while keeping to himself the way Zabuza died though he couldn't help but chuckle at that.

What surprised both Tsunami and him was when she bowed to them, offering to serve them as best as she could and telling them she was their tool to use as they see fit.

Of course they both frowned at this but for different reasons.

He frowned because for a moment he saw himself in her place as the village's weapon had he been caught the day he escaped, especially if they found out about his power.

As for Tsunami, she frowned because the idea of the young girl seeing herself as a weapon seemed very wrong to her and she wanted to change that.

"What is your name" Tsunami asks the girl with a kind motherly smile while bending down as best as she could while placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

Looking up and seeing the pregnant woman smiling she answers.

"My name is Haku" she says still bowing.

"Haku" Tsunami says while nodding liking the name. "Haku, can you please stand up" she tells her seeing her nod and getting up.

"Haku would you like to stay with us from now on?" she asks getting surprised looks from both Haku and Naruto.

"Tsunami are y-"

"Yes Naruto I want her to stay with us. I know I just met her but something is telling me to help her anyway I can." She then looks at him with a pleading look.

"You said it yourself she is not a killer and she is innocent and I have a feeling she never had a choice to begin with in joining those other ninja in order to survive."

What Tsunami had said was true and the part about Haku not having a choice in joining those ninja was spot on.

"She needs us Naruto, she needs someone who can guide her, she needs a Mother and Father" she tells him hoping he says yes.

'Mother and Father' he says in his head, surprised at what she is suggesting but seeing the look on her face he can't help but agree not wanting to upset her.

Sighing and then turning to the girl who has a look of surprise, no doubt from Tsunami basically offering her a second chance he then answers.

"Very well, she can stay with us" he says getting a hug from his wife thanking him while inwardly thanking Tsunami since he had yet to figure out a way to get Haku on his side.

**Flashback End:**

Three months had passed since then and Haku had finally accepted that she was not a tool but a person and unsurprisingly in time they began to see her as their own daughter which is why one day they had asked Haku if she would like to become a part of their family and as expected she had quickly accepted and more so since that would mean she would get to be the big sister to the child that would be born soon, and so Haku had become their adopted daughter.

Seeing as she was now part of the family, one day Haku had approached him asking him if he could accompany her to her first home where she was born.

**Flashback:**

"The home where you were born, are you sure?" he asks seeing her nod.

"Yes Tou-sama" she answers him.

It still didn't sit well with him when she referred to him as "sama", especially since she was his daughter now but she refused to budge saying it would be disrespectful to not refer to him as such and in the end he just accepted it.

Seeing her pleading look and then turning to his wife and seeing the same damn thing on her face he had caved in and decided to head there the next day.

The next morning they had gotten up early and started heading to where her old home was on foot since he didn't always want to rely on the glider and after a few days they finally came across a destroyed building with spikes made of ice coming from within.

Touching the ice he takes note the feeling of chakra coming from it.

It was surprising that the ice was still there since she told him that the ice was created years ago when she was just a little girl so how was it that it was still standing when the child was obviously no master of her power. She was just a child so there was no way her ability of using ice was that good that it would last this long.

As they made their way inside they noticed the spikes made of ice inside the house where different than the rest of the ice she had more than likely created and being curious he used his fire to start melting some of the ice to see if he could find anything under it and imagine his surprise when he sees a woman frozen in the ice itself and by the looks of it not only does she seem unharmed but she also seems like she hasn't aged a day.

"Musume, come take a look at this" he calls to her seeing her come towards him but then hears her gasp.

"Kaa-san" Haku yells beyond surprised to see her mother frozen in the ice.

Deciding to get the woman out of there he carefully melts the ice around the woman and after a few minutes she is free from the ice.

His instincts where telling him to use his ability to warm her up and so he begins doing so, taking note of the color of her skin beginning to turn back to normal.

Placing his ear on her chest to see if she's alive which seems impossible he is then amazed to hear a heartbeat.

"She's alive." He whispers but Haku still heard him.

"She's alive? But how?" Haku asks.

Remembering what Haku had told him about her father attecking them when he found out they had a Kekkei Genkai he then put the pieces together.

"It seems your mother didn't want to leave you alone since you were little and when you unleashed your power unintentionally seeing your mother about to be killed she must of taken that as an opening and having only one choice to not get hurt by your own attack she must of used her own power to counter yours while freezing herself in the process to not get killed, possibly hoping you would notice that she survived but it seems you never took notice in your panicked state." He tells her getting wide eyes from Haku.

"Though from the looks of things she is in some sort of coma so I'm not sure if she'll wake up from it but for now let's get her back home and go from there." He tells Haku seeing her nod.

Picking Haku's mother up bridal style he conjures the glider while having Haku get on his back and then takes off.

"Haku, if you don't mind me asking what is her name?" he asks while in the air.

"Her name is Yukina" she answers him while crying tears of happiness at possibly having her mother back.

**Flashback End:**

Picking up Yukina so that Tsunami and now Tazuna who just came in can clean the bed with fresh new sheets he then spots a messenger bird outside the window.

After seeing the bed is now ready he gently lays Yukina down and then walks towards the bird and seeing a note attached to it's leg he then retrieves the note while putting some crumbs of food on the side for the bird to eat and then begins to read the note.

"_Dear Tou-sama,_

_I send this message to you as quickly as possible to let you know that Gato is planning to go to Wave in three months. The reason he is taking long is because he is hiring a lot of mercenaries from various lands to help him secure Wave and keep order once he takes over._

_Though that's not the main reason I sent this. A few weeks ago a group of treasure raiders came to Gato, wanting to trade a special item for gold. While watching alongside Gato while "protecting" him. I noticed that the item in question is one of the Seven Swords, the one with the exploding tags known as the Shibuki and knowing how you like to blow things up I figured you would want this weapon for yourself seeing as it fits your fighting style._

_Anyways as soon as we head to Wave I will ensure to take the Shibuki from Gato and hand it to you when we get there._

_Well I have to go and please take care of both my Kaa-san's for me._

_Sincerely, Haku._"

"She still sees Tsunami as her mother but she also sees Yukina as her mother as well since she is her biological mother" he thinks to himself while wondering what would happen once Yukina awakens.

After finishing reading the note he then turns to Tazuna with a serious expression.

"Gato will be here in three months, can you warn the others for me?" he asks Tazuna getting a nod from the man while seeing him walk out of the room to do just that. Meanwhile Tsunami had a worried look on her face.

"Three months? But that means I mi-" she didn't finish but seeing her put a hand on her bulging stomach he got the message.

"Don't worry Tsunami-hime, I will make sure Gato and the rest of his hired thugs are dealt with before our child is born" he tells her while cupping her chin and then kissing her.

'And I can't wait to go to Kiri so that I can cut loose and slaughter everything on sight' he thinks to himself while inwardly laughing.

And done.

I have read all the reviews and for a last name the one that got my attention was Akuma meaning Demon but I'm still not sure. Keep in mind all his wives and children will obviously have the last name as well so please tell me if I should have their last name be Akuma or something else.

Also I'm not sure if I wrote the name of the Jutsu's correctly so let me know if I didn't and please leave a review.

Also yes Tsunade and Shizune are in the Harem.


	11. Chapter 11

Rise of the Demogoblin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spiderman.

Beta:VitaSen, Thank you for your help.

Note: I have never written a story before so this is my first attempt at one so I apologize in advance for any bad grammar and so on.

Note: After this I will try and find someone to Beta the other ten chapters.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"Demogoblin speech"

'Demogoblin thought'

Chapter 11

**Gato's Palace:**

Gato, the largest crime boss of the Elemental Nations is known to have dozens of hideouts throughout the Elemental Nations with various tunnels that all connected to a single place, a palace. This palace is the luxurious home of Gato, a home that was covered with many ornate treasures from various lands that he has acquired throughout the years.

Somewhere inside the palace is a large meeting room of sorts where Gato discusses deals with other black market dealers in order to make more profit. Right now we find Gato in said room laughing out loud, celebrating at the fact he no longer has any obstacles in his way to take Wave. Though he was still angry at the fact it took the ones he hired so long to get rid of the one "person" who was standing in his way. How hard could it be to kill one person?

"You're telling me one man has not only been killing all of my hired men but nearly killed all four of you? What the hell am I paying you four if you have trouble killing a single person?" Gato angrily yelled at them seeing "Zabuza" narrow his eyes in anger.

"Be grateful we even took him out, had it been anyone else that you sent not only would he have easily killed them but he would've more than likely come after you next. Trust me when I tell you that he was no ordinary man and the fact it took the four of us together to take him down should tell you how strong he was." said Zabuza.

"Bah, You just don't want to admit that you got careless." Gato told them not wanting to admit that what he was told had unnerved him.

No longer having anything to say Gato turns around having one of his hired thugs open the door for him and as he walks out, before exiting the room he looks back. "I will start hiring more mercenaries so that in three months we can take over Wave and I expect you four to be there before I arrive. I want no mistakes." Gato spoke before leaving the room.

The room was quiet having heard what Gato had just said before a sinister laugh was heard coming from "Zabuza" whose eyes were glowing red.

"Gato, you poor deluded fool. Do you really think the boss will let you take over his home?" "Zabuza" said out loud with a sinister look.

**Three month's later/ Gato's hideout:**

Three months have come and gone since Gato had revealed his plan with Haku having notified her father of Gato's plan via a messenger bird to ensure he was ready and now the day of the attack had arrived.

Right now we find Haku sneaking into Gato's private quarters to retrieve a certain weapon her father wants, the Shibuki.

'Tou-san is gonna love using that sword.' Haku thought having heard what the legendary blade could do while inwardly giggling knowing how her father loved to blow things up.

It was then she heard footsteps coming from inside the room having Haku hide in the shadows. Seconds later she sees two of Gato's thugs walking out while laughing about what they were planning to do with the women of Wave.

Disgusting.

She would make sure to tell Gozu and Meizu to kill them both.

Seeing as they were now long gone, Haku then steps out of the shadows and opens the door seeing as they didn't bother to lock it and walks inside the room. Closing the door behind her and glancing around the room she sees the ornate shelves are full of old artifacts that she knew were worth a lot of money along with a few gold bars that were lying on top of the desk.

Apparently Gato believed no one would be stupid enough to steal from him. Idiot.

Looking at the back of the room behind Gato's desk, she spots a glass case which held what she was looking for, the Shibuki.

Taking out a storage scroll from inside her kimono she seals the Shibuki inside along with the gold bars that were on the desk while leaving everything else behind knowing her father will want to take a look around himself when Gato was dead.

Putting the scroll back inside her kimono, she then opens the door and walks out, closing the door behind her and begins to make her way back to the others.

**With "Zabuza", Gozu and Meizu:**

Near the shoreline the three ninja saw numerous boats with large groups of mercenaries boarding numerous barrels full of weapons, getting ready to depart to Wave.

"Gozu, Meizu. I want each of you to get on separate boats." "Zabuza" says while looking at Gato's hired mercenaries moving various supplies to the numerous ships "-and as soon as the boss makes his move, you are to kill all the mercenaries that are near you since I suspect they will separate into numerous groups so they can overwhelm the citizens of Wave, but remember Gato is off limits since the boss wants to kill Gato personally so don't kill the midget." He finishes seeing them nod.

All three then hear footsteps approaching them but don't bother to turn around knowing it was Haku.

"Do you have it?" the clone asks her referring to the weapon.

"Yes"

The clone then chuckles at this.

"The boss will definitely put the Shibuki to good use."

After ten minutes or so they finally spotted Gato getting on the larger ship remembering what he said about waiting back a while until he was sure his hired thugs took care of any resistance.

The fool had no idea he would be walking towards his death when he finally arrived.

The group then began to make their way down to the boats so they could get into position and be ready when the Demogoblin made his move.

As they were nearing the boats Haku then spots the same two Mercs from before.

"Gozu, Meizu."

Glancing at her she continues

"Those two threatened to rape the women of Wave." She spoke with venom while pointing to the two Mercenaries.

Hearing this both Demon Brothers eyes glow red for a second.

"I normally do not wish harm unto others however those two must not be allowed to live. When we get to Wave, kill them in the most painful way."

Both brothers hearing this nod.

Haku then walks a little faster until she is walking side by side her father's henged clone.

"Soon Gato will be no more and with the amount of money Gato is sure to have the boss can begin his plan to expand Wave."

Haku remembered her father telling her along with the rest of her family about his plan of expanding Wave, wanting to turn it into something great and wanting everyone to fear his name.

'Soon the Elemental Nations will know his name and they will fear it.'

She of course had approved of his vision but before it could come into fruition she knew her father had many obstacles to overcome but she had faith that he would succeed.

Speaking of which, her step mother would soon go into labor seeing as it was a little past the nine months, meaning she would be a big sister soon. She couldn't wait to be called nee-chan.

Finally arriving at the shoreline, the group then splits up and get on separate boats to accomplish their tasks.

It isn't long before they begin to depart to Wave and soon she would be home.

**Land of Waves, Naruto's/Tsunami's home:**

In the now enlarged bedroom of what was once a small two story house that was having extensions all around it to accommodate their future child was a naked heavily pregnant Tsunami who was sleeping with her husband with her back facing him while Naruto himself was holding her in a loving embrace with an arm wrapped under her now larger breasts that had grown from the pregnancy with a look of joy seeing as she would soon give birth to their child.

They had both decided not to know what the gender is, wanting it to be a surprise when the baby was born.

Naruto for his part still couldn't believe how a bad childhood had led to such a big change in his life. Not only was he the new Demogoblin, but now he was happily married to a wonderful woman who would soon give birth to their child.

A child, his child. He was going to be a father.

Thinking of his unborn child he was then reminded of his own childhood remembering everything he had gone through and with a determined look in his eyes, right then and there he vowed to be a better father to his child than his own ever was, he would always be there for his child. He would not repeat the same mistakes his own parents made with him.

"I cannot wait for you to be brought into this world-" he spoke moving his arm from under her breasts and softly rubbing his sleeping wife's stomach "-I promise you I will be a great father to you."

Unknown to him Tsunami had woken up a few minutes ago and had heard everything he said and couldn't help but smile warmly hearing his declaration knowing he will make a great father.

Looking out the window and seeing it was nearly morning Naruto knew it was only a matter of time before Gato arrived and seeing no other choice he then kisses his wife on the head and reluctantly ends the embrace and stands up to put on his clothes.

Tsunami feeling her husband no longer holding her she turns around slowly careful to not harm the child until she is facing him while laying on the side.

"Naru-kun?"

Turning to her he answers.

"It's nearly time before Gato arrives in Wave."

Hearing this Tsunami frowns while putting a hand on her stomach at the mention of the man who was planning to take over her home. Naruto seeing this gets closer to her and then gets on his knees while grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"I promise you Hime, Gato will not take over Wave. In fact I will personally end his life in front of everyone." He then places his hand on her stomach "And I promise, this will be all over before our child is born." he tells her leaning in for a kiss which she happily returns.

After a few moments they both end the kiss and Naruto then gets back up to finish putting on his clothes.

Grabbing his tattered robe he then makes his way to the door and opens it though he turns around before leaving.

"Tsunami, I'm going to get everything ready and like I said before I will create another clone to protect you while having some guards surround the house."

Yawning she then nods at him and then closes her eyes seeing she was still tired.

Seeing this he smiles before leaving.

**Outside the Town:**

Walking out of his home and seeing one of the guards nearby Naruto calls him over.

"Goblin-sama?"

"I want you to gather a group of guards so they can watch over my home and tell the rest to warn the people of Wave that Gato will be here soon and to escort them to the bunker. This ends today."

Seeing the guard nod and hurrying to do his task, Naruto makes his way towards the bar to see if the bartender has any useful information for him not bothering to see if the people of Wave were doing as planned seeing as he had told them in advance what he planned to do concerning Gato.

**Konoha, Root Hideout:**

"So Gato is finally making his move on Wave."

Sitting on his chair behind his wooden desk was Danzo Shimura. For years Danzo had been debating on whether or not he should take over Wave and have it become a part of Konoha. His Root operatives across the nations whose sole purpose was to keep an ear out for anything that might catch his interest had reported months ago that Gato was planning to take over Wave.

He had found this odd, wondering what the criminal tycoon saw in Wave that he didn't.

He knew Wave was the perfect place to move and gather supplies from other places much faster by boat however he didn't really see a need for that, until recently.

These past few years he had heard from his men that Wave was beginning to prosper and wondering how it was possible he had sent his Root to Wave to investigate only to be surprised when they returned having been spotted by the guards Wave now seemed to have.

The fact that Wave now had guards led him to believe there was now more to Wave than meets the eye and if Gato was going for Wave then maybe he should as well.

Problem was his ninja couldn't get in without being spotted which he was still trying to figure out how it was possible for mere guards to be able to spot his ninja who were supposed to be the best.

It would seem they needed more training.

His ninja were at least able to look from afar and had told him that Wave had definitely flourished in the past few years which was surprising since the last time he had sent his men to Wave, the place wasn't doing well but now that Wave was making money Danzo was seriously debating on taking over Wave after Gato had done so to ensure that money went to Konoha.

His plan was simple. He would let Gato take over Wave and then in a year or so after the fool settled in he would send some of his men to bring Gato to him and "convince" him to work for him and send money to Konoha along with any other valuable items in exchange for his life.

He would rule Wave from the shadows.

To be honest he knew he could just send his Root and kill Gato as soon as he got there and easily take over Wave, however if he did then he would risk one of the civilians successfully escaping his rule with the risk of them going to Konoha for help which was not what he wanted, that and there was also the rumor of someone in a blue tattered robe who was guarding Wave and he would rather not risk it until he knew more of the mysterious individual.

"There is something about that description that bothers me."

**Wave/a few hours later:**

Standing on top of a tree branch near the docks was Naruto who was looking at the sea which was surprisingly slowly being covered in a fog which worked in his favor.

Behind him and hidden in sight were more than half of Waves guards who were ready to defend their home. Each of them were wearing a stronger type of armor that he had commissioned for the guards using a stronger metal that was only available in the Moon kingdom.

"Speaking of which, there is still that issue with Amayo Tsunami told me about." Oh well he would deal with it later.

The reason Naruto was so calm was because he had been contacted by his clone using telepathy that Gato and his forces were less than an hour away from arriving in Wave and had since then gotten everything ready for the eventual attack. His guards had better armor and weapons and he also placed numerous explosive tags around key locations around the docks so that when he set them off, the enemy would be disoriented from the blast and would give the guards an advantage over the enemy.

He had also left Tazuna in charge along with leaving another exploding clone aside from the one he left with Tsunami should any of Gato's men somehow get around him and the guards.

'Perhaps I should have some of the civilians train so they could learn how to defend themselves.'

Shrugging and deciding to think about it later all he could do now was wait for the fools little army to arrive.

As he waited patiently he was then reminded of the number of times he had spotted Danzo's Root ninja trying to get inside the town. Danzo was starting to become a nuisance and knew he would need to be dealt with soon before he got bold and decided to try and take over Wave by force.

'Hm, perhaps I can take control of Root after I kill Danzo?'

Remembering what his former "father" mentioned one day when he overheard him talking with the perverted hermit about how they suspected Danzo was "brainwashing" his ninja to ensure they were only loyal to him.

What if he could create a seal of sorts made from his power to not only overwrite Danzo's brainwashing so they can serve him instead but to ensure they got stronger. He then thought back to what his mentor had shown him about the Kingpin and his henchmen and wondered if he could replicate that somehow.

'Before I get ahead of myself I will need to learn more about seals if I want to pull that off.'

Putting that at the back of his mind for later he then decides to sit on the branch and relax as he waits.

**Half an hour later:**

At least half an hour had passed since then having unexpectedly fallen asleep only to be awakened as he sensed a large number of people heading his way.

Getting back up and turning around he then signaled the nearest guards to get ready.

It was time for battle.

**With Haku and the others:**

"We're almost there."

Even though it was now foggy she could already make out the shoreline and the nearby trees and knew they were mere minutes away from arriving in Wave.

Glancing behind her were Gato's ship was with the man wanting to stay a ways back wanting to ensure his hired thugs dealt with any resistance and to ensure it was safe before he arrived.

Coward.

Inwardly sighing she couldn't wait for this to be over.

**With Naruto:**

"They're finally here"

It was only a matter of time until his daughter brought him the Shibuki.

Seeing them arrive on the docks he wasted no time in transforming into the Demogoblin, ready for the slaughter.

The mercenaries finally arriving at Wave wasted no time in rushing towards the town as a group like a bunch of idiots and so to ensure they split up into groups his eyes glowed red having "Zabuza" who was at the front of the group suddenly blow up killing at least twenty mercs.

"What the hell just happened?"

"He just blew up!"

Seconds later multiple explosions could be heard all around them killing more of them having them split up in panic.

As they began to split up he could sense his guards moving to intercept them and seeing as he still had a large group in front of him he decided to have a little fun.

Time to mess with the worthless sacks of flesh.

"_**Worthless corpses.**_" a demonic voice spoke having them look around nervously trying to find were the voice is coming from however it was useless seeing as the now thick fog was making it difficult to see anything.

"_**Did you really believe I would let you attack my home and not pay the price?**_"

"As if you can stop us.-" one of the mercs responded finding courage in remembering how many of them there are "-There is only one of you and if you haven't noticed there is two hundred of us." another of the mercenaries declared in a smug voice having forgotten that their massive group had split up.

***Demonic chuckling*** The idiots just told him how many of them there are,

"_**How many of you there are is irrelevant.-**_" it was then the mercs began to hear what sounded like swords being drawn "_**-for you're all going to die.**_"

"_**Show them what happens to those who threaten our home!**_"

It was then the hired thugs hear numerous people yelling while running towards them and before they could get ready to engage the enemy they also hear screams coming from behind him.

"The Demon Brothers have betrayed us!"

"Mercenary trash!"

The hired thugs turn back to the front only to be attacked by armored guards with swords and spears.

As the fight between the guards, the Demon Brothers and the mercs raged on, Haku had appeared before her father kneeling down.

"Tou-sama!"

"_**Arise, Musume, no daughter of mine will ever bow.**_" he said having her look up with a nod and standing back up.

"I have brought you the weapon." Said Haku reaching into her kimono and taking out the scroll. She then bites her finger and swiped some blood on it and in a cloud of smoke revealing the Shibuki.

Handing it to her father the Demogoblin grabs a hold of it and inspects it.

Like with the Kubikiribocho the edge was then glowing a dark red while the symbols on the explosive tags were changing from black to a blood red ensuring the tags never disappear while keeping its explosive power.

'_To the former owner of this weapon rest assured, many will die by this sword and_**_WILL_**_continue to die._' he silently bowed. He then looked at his daughter.

"_**Excellent work Haku, you have made me proud.**_" he praised her not seeing her smile because of the mask.

"Over here!"

The Goblin looking to were the voice came from sees a small group of Gato's hired thugs sneaking around the battle.

"_**Musume-**_" looking at the small group of mercs trying to go around were the fighting was he continues"_**-Those mercs, ensure they don't make it into town**_" he orders getting a "Hai." from her and then disappearing to do her task.

Seeing as she left he then jumps down the tree branch and with sword in hand he rushes towards the large group in front of him intent on testing out his new weapon.

**With Haku:**

As the fighting continued, just as her father had said a few of them had decided to split up into a small group and took the longer way so they can attack Wave while their protectors were "distracted."

"Tou-sama is right, you're all foolish if you actually believe we will let you take over our home." a familiar female voice spoke who then appeared from the mist revealing the masked girl that was a part of Zabuza's group.

"Well Well, if it isn't the masked bitch."

"You may be a ninja but even you can't take on all of us." One of the mercs taunted

"Boys since the other three aren't here to protect her anymore why don't we have our way with her!" the other suggested getting cheers from the group.

Unfortunately for them it had rained a lot the day before leaving numerous puddles of water which was essential for the jutsu she was about to use.

"Just for that comment I am no longer sorry for doing this." it was then she began to do one handed hand signs getting the mercs to tense.

"_**Makyo Hyosho: Demonic Ice Mirrors!**_"

All around the group of thugs the water around them began to rise up in the air converging in multiple spots and taking shapes in the form of mirrors all around them from the water itself and it wasn't long until they were trapped in a dome made of mirrors.

"I prefer not to take a life, but after hearing what you plan to do to my home, especially the women-" it was then she stepped into one of the mirrors with the others mirrors now having her reflection as well "-I will make an exception."

The mirrors then glow brightly and it isn't long before the screams began.

**With Demogoblin:**

"_**HAAAHAHAHAHAHA!, THIS WEAPON IS PERFECT!**_"

The Demogoblin was without a doubt having the time of his life as he moved around like a mad man blowing up his enemies left and right with the Shibuki while tossing pumpkin bombs with the other hand having body parts flying everywhere.

"Run! Ru-arrrgh!"

Having cut in half the one who wanted to escape the slaughter he then summons the glider and has it fly around having it shoot flames at the enemy who were trying to escape.

It didn't take long until the last remaining mercs had gathered together only to be killed by one of the gliders missiles. Looking around it was then he noticed they were all dead which disappointed him seeing as he no longer had anyone to kill.

"_**Well that sucks.**_"

Calling of the glider and strapping the sword on his back with one of his fire cables he then turns towards the remaining guards and orders them to tell the civilians to gather around the middle of town so they can witness Gato die.

Seeing them leave to do as he ordered he was then joined by both the Demon Brothers and his daughter.

"_**Gozu,meizu-**_"

"Yes Goblin-sama."

"_**-Go back to the docks and as soon as Gato arrives, kill any other person with him without him noticing. I want him to feel completely helpless and scared when he sees he's all alone.**_"

"As you wish." both brothers respond disappearing.

"_**Haku, can you check on your mother for me?**_" he asks her who was now taking off her mask

"Of course Tou-san."

Seeing her disappear as well all he could do now was wait. . .again for the midget to arrive.

**With Gato:**

Having waited the amount of time he said he would and nearly about to dock he couldn't help but wonder why it was quiet. It seemed too quiet considering his men should be celebrating their takeover of Wave.

"Those idiots are probably having fun with the women..." he said chuckling afterwards.

A few minutes later his boat finally docks and then steps off the boat with the few hired mercenaries he ordered to stay with him.

"Let's go into town."

As he was walking out of the docks Gato failed to notice that no one was following him and if he were to go back to were he stepped off the boat he would see both Demon Brothers in their true form surrounded by dead bodies.

"The little fool has finally arrived brother."

"Yes and now Goblin-sama will tear him apart!"

Chuckling they both disappear in the mist.

**With Gato:**

"Where is everyone?"

As he was nearing the town with Gato wondering why it was too quiet he failed to notice a dark silhouette in the image of a pointy robe with red glowing eyes walking right behind him.

The moment he arrived in town it was then he noticed the villagers were gathered with no sign of any of the hired thugs he hired.

The people then took notice of him and seeing as he was outnumbered he slowly began to walk backwards only to bump into something.

"_**Leaving already Gato?**_"

Before the midget could react the Demogoblin grabs him by the head, digging his claws deep in his head drawing blood making the man scream in pain and then lifting him up in the air.

Ignoring Gato's yelling and kicking the Demogoblin makes his way towards the people of Wave while holding onto Gato until he was in the middle of everyone.

"_**Look around you, look at all the people glaring at you for trying to take over their home.**_" As he was speaking he was moving Gato left and right showing him everyone who was looking at him in anger "_**You were a fool to think you could just come here and take over our home and not pay the price.**_" The Demogoblin said turning Gato around to face him who looked like he'd seen the Devil himself who then looks down as sees his razor sharp claws.

"P-Please l-let me go."

"_**Let you go?**_"

Turning towards his people he then asks them a question.

"**Should I let him go?, he did ask nicely."**

The people of Wave knowing how brutal the Demogoblin is had then nodded wanting nothing more than to see the man who was planning to take over their home to suffer.

"_**As you wish.**_"

Gato for his part can't help but sigh in relief seeing as he was going to be spared while inwardly planning to return and with rogue ninja to have his revenge for his humiliation never noticing the Goblin smirk.

Letting go of the midget, as Gato falls, before he could land on his feet the Demogoblin then swipes at Gato's legs with his claws with all his strength cutting the man's legs off.

"AAArgghh!"

Looking at Gato move around having just had his legs cut off the people of Wave couldn't help but cheer.

"_**Ouch, that's looks quite painful.**_" he said feigning a look of concern which then turned into an evil smile "_**Here let me help you with that.**_"

The Goblin then grabs two swords from the nearby guards and then pulls the blades from the hilts followed by heating up the blade with his fire. After the blades are glowing red. One by one he grabs one of the severed legs and stabs the blade in the middle of the stump.

He could barely contain his laughter as he saw Gato figure out what he was about to do and tried to crawl away only to stop him by placing one foot on his back, hearing some of the bones on the midgets back crack from the pressure.

Sadistically he then grabbed a hold of both severed legs in each hand and then stabbed the other ends of the blades back to the stumps on his lower body making the man scream in even more pain as his flesh was burning.

"P-Please stop!"

Leaning his ear closer to the little man's face he asks him to repeat what he said.

"P-Please kill me!"

"_**What was that? You want some more?**_" ignoring his fearful screams he then shrugs while calling forth a flaming pumpkin bomb.

Getting on one knee he then turns Gato around and then punches him in the mouth breaking most of teeth. Seeing as there was more room he then forcefully puts the pumpkin bomb in Gato's mouth while ensuring he can't spit it out.

Conjuring the glider once more he then creates a flaming cable attached to the glider and wrapped it around the bleeding Gato and seeing it was secure he then makes the glider take off in the air until it is high enough.

"_**People of Wave, as promised Gato is no more!**_" he yelled giving them a mock bow with his eyes glowing red having the pumpkin bomb inside Gato's mouth explode having pieces of flesh flying everywhere

Seeing the man who threatened their home die, they all cheered no longer having to worry about anyone attacking their town.

As the people were cheering, one of the guards ran up to the now human Demogoblin.

"Goblin-sama, Lady Tsunami is going into labor!"

Eyes widening at this Naruto quickly runs towards his home not wanting to miss the birth of his child.

**Inside the house:**

"Breathe Tsunami-san Breathe!"

As Naruto kicked the door open startling everyone inside he then heard his wife screaming in pain.

"She's upstairs Naruto, oh and word of advice she will threaten to kill you" said Tazuna.

Wasting no time he ran up the stairs, once again kicking the door open.

"NARUTO YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME! AFTER THIS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

'The old drunk was right.'

Walking towards his wife she quickly grabbed onto his hand and began squeezing.

"One more Push."

"Aaaahh!"

As his wife was screaming in pain he couldn't help but be impressed feeling her grip on his hand. If it weren't for his super strength he was sure he would be yelling in pain.

It was then Naruto heard the sound of crying snapping him out of his thoughts

"Congratulations you two, it's a boy."

A son, he has son, he's a father now.

Looking at the doctor give the baby to the nurse so she can clean his son up, he was about to kiss his wife but is interrupted by the doctor.

"Alright Tsunami-san, just one more to go."

"What?"

Shocked at what he just heard he then feels his wife squeeze his hand and looks down at her seeing her smiling.

"I wanted to surprise you Naru-kun, were having twins,I–aaaaahh!"

Before he could say anything she then begins to hiss in pain feeling their second child coming while once again gripping his hand.

Wanting to ensure nothing happens to her he then uses some of his magic having it wash over her to lessen the pain.

Like before she squeezed his hand with all the strength she could muster seeing a little head come out.

*Baby crying*

As the doctors cut the cord, both parents look towards their other child wanting to know the gender.

"It's a girl!"

Seeing the doctor hand over his daughter to the other nurse to clean her he then turns to the sweating Tsunami.

Both looking at each other they both share a laugh of happiness finally realizing they were now parents.

"Tsunami san, Goblin-san."

Looking back to the doctor and seeing both of them asleep while wrapped up in a blanket the doctor then hands him both of his children while Naruto carefully lifts both his son and daughter so he doesn't wake them wanting to look at them closer.

"Twins, I have two kids." he whispered in disbelief.

He then moves towards his wife and hands her their children. Tsunami then leans down a bit and kisses each of them on their foreheads.

Seeing her kissing their tiny foreheads he then leans up to her with her turning to him and then share a kiss.

After a few moments they both Pull away and turn back towards the twins.

"What should we name them?"

"Our baby boy, who I have no doubt will be like his father, Kira"

'Kira. A fitting name considering who his father is'

"And our daughter?"

Looking down at the smiling little girl the answer was obvious.

"Emiko, her name will be Emiko"

"Emiko. Smiling child."

He couldn't believe how great his life had become and it was thanks to two individuals. His mentor for helping him when he was a child and convincing him to leave which made this all possible and Tsunami for giving him a family.

"Hime."

Hearing her nickname she turns to her husband and sees fresh tears pouring down his face.

"Thank you so much for giving me a family, something I've always wanted."

Leaning toward her they both share a passionate kiss that lasted for at least a minute before pulling back for air.

Looking at his family Naruto knew then and there that his plans for the Elemental Nations needed to happen much faster if he wanted to ensure that his family lived a happy and prosperous life.

He WILL accomplish his goals and will kill anyone who stands in his way.

And there it is.

Also for those who don't know, Kira is Killer in Japanese.

As for the last name I think I'll go with Akuma

Harem:

Tsunami

Mebuki

Amayo

Yoshino

Ayame

Emi

Karin

Mei Terumi

Female kyuubi

Mito Uzumaki (never married Hashirama, her twin sister did)

Haruna

Toki

Koyuki

Fuka

Shiho (maybe)

Shizuka (I don't know yet)

Tezuna (maybe though she is basically another Tsunade)

Tsunade

Shizune.


End file.
